


And If You Claim Him

by TrappedInAPentagram



Series: If You Want to Summon a Demon [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil hurried back towards Josie's after apologizing profusely to his newest intern, continuing to glance at the sky with worry and wondering what exactly was going on. Carlos was already outside with Josie, staring skyward. Cecil skidded to a halt next to them, hugging Carlos and saying, "Thank the Void, you're okay. Has it done anything?" he asked, following their gaze.<br/>Carlos smiled before looking back to the sky, saying, "Not yet."<br/>Cecil frowned up at the crack seemingly floating in midair. "I've never seen anything like it. You, Josie?"<br/>"I hope it's not the same," she murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> we're back, readers :D fair warning time, this fic is going to be darker than the first two in the series. that isn't to say there won't be plenty of fluff, but there's also probably going to be a few more violent scenes and feels to boot, yaaay! *sad laughing* beyond that, second fair warning is that i'll be updating a bit slower than usual; not only is this first chapter everything we've got so far but i also got a part-time job now sooo a little less free time than I'd like but it's no biggy. i'll shut up now and let you get to reading, and as always, comments are welcome ^_^

Cecil hurried back towards Josie's after apologizing profusely to his newest intern, continuing to glance at the sky with worry and wondering what exactly was going on. Carlos was already outside with Josie, staring at the sky. Cecil skidded to a halt next to them, hugging Carlos and saying, "Thank the Void, you're okay. Has it done anything?" he asked, following their gaze.

Carlos smiled before looking back to the sky, saying, "Not yet."

Cecil frowned up at the crack seemingly floating in midair. He rubbed a hand through his hair, saying, "I've never seen anything like it. You, Josie?"

"I hope it's not the same," she murmured.

Cecil frowned further, asking, "Same as what?" as he glanced between her and the sky.

"It might just be the weather," she said.

Cecil said, "The weather does have a tendency to make lines in the sky, but I thought that usually happened at night or on the solstice?"

"Maybe it's temperamental today," Josie said uncertainly.

Cecil asked, "And if it's not just temperamental?"

"Then it might be a bit more of an issue," Josie frowned.

Cecil said, "Um...can we just tell it to go away?"

"I'm sure the sheriff’s Secret Police will try," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, "Usually that works, but...I don't know, should we keep an eye on it?"

"I'll make sure we do," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, "I wonder if I should report it to Station Management. Odds are they know. Do you think we should tell Dana or anyone in the Bluffs?"

"Probably," Josie said, "just to be sure."

"Alright. I'd offer to go back, but," he rubbed his neck. "It's weird not calling the Bluffs home."

"I know," Carlos said, patting his back. 

Josie sighed, "You get used to it."

Cecil purred softly, giving the crack a wary glance and saying, "I feel like I shouldn't leave this thing alone."

"I'll send Erika to watch it," Josie said.

Cecil nodded slowly, saying, "If you're sure. Maybe it's friendly."

"Maybe," Carlos said doubtfully.

"So...should I get back to my podcast? I kind of left them to the weather report," Cecil said.

"Sure," Carlos said, "should I go with you?"

Cecil beamed at him, saying, "Certainly! I'd love to have you on the show!"

"Oh, I meant...alright," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Come on, I can't wait to show you around!" all thought of the floating crack gone.

"Alright," Carlos said, taking his hand and allowing himself to be dragged back by an excited Cecil.

Cecil briefly introduced Carlos to his intern, Mickey, before pulling him past the growling door of Station Management. Cecil called a quick, "Thank you!" to them, for if they hadn't wanted Carlos inside they'd have let them know. Carlos glanced to the door but let himself be dragged, hearing music starting to fade out from the recording booth.

Cecil sat him down, taking a seat in his own chair, letting it spin once to grab his headphones as they spun by. He put them on and cleared his throat just before the "on air" light switched back on. "We're back, listeners," Cecil said with a grin, setting his chin on his hands, fingers twined together into a sort of platform. Carlos sat uncertainly, not really sure what he was supposed to do and slowly putting a pair of the headphones on.

"To be honest I forgot where we left off because we have a special guest in the studio as I speak to you now. At this very moment, though perhaps not in every dimension, my boyfriend Carlos is here with me," Cecil grinned.

"Uh," Carlos said, "hi?"

Cecil squealed quietly, coughing and saying, "He'll just be listening in, mostly. Carlos, feel free to say anything sciency whenever you feel like it; I'm sure the listeners would love it."

"Something ‘sciency'?" Carlos asked.

Cecil shrugged, "Sure, anything at all."

"What, like equations or facts about the stratosphere or..." Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why not," Cecil grinned, waving a hand in a 'go on' motion.

"Uh, well, the uh... crack in the sky is splitting in the stratosphere, might have to do with mid-latitude thinning but i don't think ozone-depleting substances have been released?" Carlos said.

"Mmm," Cecil hummed in thought, a grin of ecstasy on his face before he snapped out of it, saying, "oh, uh, neat! Have anything to add?"

"Not... really?" Carlos said.

"Alright, well there you have it, a report on the suspicious rift-like crack from Carlos himself!" Cecil said, sitting up. "Speaking of the rift, you reminded me that's where I left off." He shuffled some new papers around on his desk, saying, "I have a report here saying the Sheriff's Secret Police are going to look into it, though they won't be attempting to open it any time soon."

"Oh, good," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil nodded, "Good indeed. I must advise everyone to stay away from the rift to allow the Secret Police to perform their duties." He lifted another letter, snorting in disgust and saying, "I also appear to have a new letter from Steve Carlsberg in regards to said new rift. I'm sure no one cares what you have to say, Steve," he growled, "but, as a radio host, I have a duty to read all mail sent in. It's on my contract that was sealed in my blood," he mumbled, opening the letter. Carlos raised a brow, looking to him.

Cecil ignored the look, saying, "Steve writes: I told you that magic could rupture the space-time--Steve, what did I say earlier? How did you even write a letter this fast? Better yet who actually agreed to bring it into the building?!" he shot a look at Mickey through the window looking into the hall, the intern quickly looking away. Carlos patted Cecil's back, reading the letter over his shoulder.

Cecil grumbled something in a foreign language, saying, "Sorry, I slip into Eldritch sometimes when I'm irritated. Anyway, I doubt the rift has anything to do with the wizards of Night Vale. The hooded figures are a different story, but I don't think they'd bother to make this sort've thing." Carlos nodded, continuing to pat Cecil’s back. "Now that I think about it, maybe it's just a trick of the light. That sun is a wily being," Cecil said. Carlos nodded again, not sure if he should mention that it was just a cloud of burning gas.

"Anyway listeners, one final report before I have to let you go; the law, after all, demands I can only keep you for so long before it becomes a felony," Cecil sighed. Carlos raised a brow, glancing to Cecil again. Cecil continued, "John Peters, you know, the farmer, recently reported that his corn was bleeding ahead of the season. That could mean a dark future for us, Night Vale, but I wouldn't worry too much. The corn is fine, and will be sold as per usual." Carlos blinked, reading the report over Cecil’s shoulder and finding that it was somehow just moving glyphs and pictures.

"With that, dear Listeners, I leave you with words of wisdom. When all seems for naught, look to the sky. Look below rocks. Look under your grandma. Hope can always be found in the strangest of places. Good night, Night Vale, good night," he said, leaning back and switching the microphone off. Carlos grinned, leaning over to give him a kiss. Cecil hummed, kissing him back and saying, "You should visit the studio more often."

"Maybe I will," Carlos said.

Cecil smirked, saying, "Maybe you could entertain me during the weather."

"We don't want to give too much to the listeners," Carlos grinned.

"They wouldn't hear it," Cecil pouted. "The microphone is turned off during the weather for safety reasons."

"Mhmm," Carlos said, "but we might get interrupted," Carlos said.

Cecil rubbed his chin, saying, "Maybe we can do it after a podcast then?"

"Maybe," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned, bouncing in his seat and giving Carlos another kiss, saying, "Good. We should probably check on that crack, though."

"Of course," Carlos said, standing.

The crack was exactly as it had been, nothing visibly strange around it. Cecil frowned, muttering, "Odd," to himself.

"I really wonder what that is," Carlos sighed.

Cecil said, "It could be a lot of things. I want to know who put it there."

"I want to know why it's there," Carlos said.

"I wonder a lot of things," Cecil mused. He frowned and looked around, seeing an angel nearby and saying, "I still feel like I shouldn't let my eyes off it."

"We can get a lawn chair," Carlos suggested.

Cecil said, "I would, but Josie probably would make us leave after an hour or so, anyway."

"Right," Carlos said, "Erika's got an eye on it."

Cecil said, "Well, more than one eye, but I suppose."

"Erika's got a couple eyes on it," Carlos said.

Cecil gave him a look, saying, "I know, I'm probably worrying too much."

"You usually do," Carlos said.

Cecil blushed slightly, mumbling, "I guess we should get back, then."

"Probably," Carlos said, kissing his cheek. Cecil took his hand as they walked off, glancing behind himself at the crack once in awhile. "It'll be fine," Carlos said, swinging his hand.

"I hope so. Usually it doesn't turn out that way for Night Vale," he smiled sadly.

"Maybe it will this time," Carlos said.

"Maybe," Cecil said, bumping into him.

"Maybe," Carlos repeated, bumping him back.

Cecil giggled, saying, "We still have to tell Dana."

"Right," Carlos said, "should we summon her?"

"We can when we get to Josie's, if she hasn't beaten us to it," Cecil said.

"Alright," Carlos said, leading him back towards Josie's house

Erika opened the door for them, Cecil's nod in thanks becoming second nature. "Josie?" he called, taking off his shoes.

"Yes, dear?" Josie said, walking into the living room with Dana.

Cecil said, "Nevermind, that was my question," he waved to Dana.

Dana said, "I can't leave you alone for one human month can I?"

"Nope," Carlos said.

Dana rolled her eyes, saying, "It's good to see you, anyhow."

"Hi," Carlos said, straightening his glasses.

"Hi," she grinned.

Cecil gave her a hug, asking, "How's the Bluffs?"

"A bit quieter without you, to be honest," she smirked, "but we're doing fine."

"Is the crack there, too?" Carlos asked.

Dana shook her head, saying, "If it is, I haven't noticed anything. I told Josie I'd take a lap around town via air when I'm sent back."

"Assuming Avi doesn't summon you, too," Cecil mumbled.

"She couldn’t summon her if she was already summoned," Carlos said, ignoring the real meaning.

Cecil said, "I know she can't," as Dana smirked.

"Anyways," Carlos said, trying to steer the conversation back on target.

Dana said, "When I'm dismissed, I'll be sure to have some friends help look out for anything similar."

"Thank you, dear," Josie said.

"No problem," Dana grinned. "Any idea what might've caused it on your end?"

"Not really," Carlos said, "nothing scientific."

Cecil shrugged, "Maybe it's just a new citizen."

Dana snorted, "I guess you never know."

"Maybe," Carlos said doubtfully.

Cecil said, "At any rate, it's making me a bit nervous."

"We can tell, dear," Josie said.

Cecil whined, Dana saying, "You're always nervous," as she rubbed Cecil's shoulder.

"So I heard," Cecil mumbled.

"You are, though," Carlos mumbled, wrapping an arm around him.

Cecil made a groaning sound like an upset cat, Dana shaking her head and saying, "Good luck with him. I'll go enlist Hiram's help."

"Alright," Carlos sighed, Josie sending Dana home.

Cecil said, "What do we do now?" as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I suppose carry on with life," Carlos said, "I need to look into finding an apartment or something."

Cecil said, "Oh, you're moving out?" with not-very-well-masked depression.

"Well, yeah," Carlos said, "we can't live with Josie forever."

Cecil blinked, asking, "We?" with renewed interest.

"Well yeah," Carlos said, "it's nice of her but we really should find somewhere else."

"Oh! Yeah, right," Cecil said, coughing and continuing, "sure, that would be...neat!"

Carlos snorted, kissing his cheek and saying, "Glad you think so."

Cecil blushed, saying, "Of course I think so. There should be somewhere around for sale."

"I'll look into it," Carlos said.

"Okay!" Cecil chirped. "Can I help?"

"Sure," Carlos said, "probably have to be an apartment for now."

Cecil nodded, "I hope they allow pets," as he looked to Science, who was curled up on the back of the couch.

"We have to make sure of that too," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, "I wonder if Dana will let Kevin and Diego know."

"I think they'll find out either way," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "My concern is Diego wanting to send people from Strex to investigate it."

"Right," Carlos frowned, "well, maybe it's not over there."

"Let's hope it isn't," Cecil said. "If it is, we could have a very big problem."

"It might just...okay not a cloud," Carlos said.

Cecil snorted, "A cloud? You live in Night Vale; the only cloud here is the Glow Cloud, All Hail."

"Right, sorry," Carlos said, thinking and automatically adding, "all hail."

Cecil said, "It's okay, you're just brainstorming. It's natural for a scientist, but too much brain lightning can cause headaches."

"...Of course," Carlos said.

"Mmhm," Cecil nodded matter-of-factly. "We haven't heard or seen anything about Earl, have we?" he asked on second thought.

"No," Carlos said, "we haven't."

"Just making sure he doesn't have to do with this," Cecil frowned.

"I don't think he'd have a reason to," Carlos said.

"It could be a distraction," Cecil pointed out.

"I suppose so," Carlos admitted

Erika walked in, offering a tray of hot chocolate and cookies, Cecil taking a mug and saying, "See? You admit it," before taking a sip.

"It's a possibility," Carlos said.

"But still," Cecil groaned, his tattoos wriggling uneasily as he took another drink. Carlos sighed, patting Cecil's back. Cecil leaned closer to Carlos, asking, "Josie, you're sure Erika can handle watching it alone?"

"I'm sure, dear," she said automatically.

"Are you just saying that?" Cecil asked.

"Of course not, dear," she said, equally quickly.

Cecil narrowed his eyes, taking a slow drink of hot chocolate in suspicion. Josie cleared her throat, sipping her tea. Cecil said, "Anyway, I guess we'll have to wait for Dana to report back before we make any decisions about it."

"We will," Carlos said, "don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, it's in my cat-like nature," Cecil huffed.

"Science isn't worried," Carlos said.

"Because Science must not have been listening to my report," Cecil retorted.

"I assure you she was," Carlos said, the kitten mewing.

Cecil walked over to her, meowing back and rubbing her head. Cecil said, "No, I speak cat, and she said she was tuning it out."

" _Science_ ," Carlos said in mock-horror.

Cecil grinned, "It's okay, she was probably doing important cat things like taking over a small country, weren't you," as he rubbed her chin. Science mewed, Carlos a little afraid of the answer. Cecil said, "That's my girl," with a grin, cuddling his face close to hers and straightening to drink his hot chocolate. Carlos grinned, wishing he'd had a camera with him. Cecil sat on the couch, crossing his legs and asking, "How long are we giving Dana?"

"Maybe another hour," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "But time doesn't exist here—things go faster."

"Maybe after a little while," Carlos said.

"Alright, I'll watch how many microscopic bugs crawl by. It's the only way to keep track of time in this town," he mumbled, petting Science behind him.

"Right," Carlos said, a little concerned.

Cecil said, "Don't worry, they're not deadly if you wear socks and dust the furniture once in awhile."

Carlos replied, "I'll make a note of it," as he tried not to question it.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Josie especially keeps her house well cleaned of them."

"Right," Carlos said, watching an angel holding a very pampered looking bird walk by.

Cecil said, "Avi looks happy," as the bird sat on the angels arm looking practically regal.

"Yes she does," Carlos mumbled, thinking that that explained the birdbath in the kitchen. Avi whistled happily, Erika rubbing a finger down her back, the bird cooing in delight.

"That by far is the most spoiled bird I have ever seen," Carlos said.

Cecil chuckled, "Me, too," as Avi ruffled her feathers. "Wonder why Dana didn't check in with her?"

"Probably distracted," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I suppose so. Cracks in the space-time continuum are pressing matters."

"It could be nothing," Carlos said.

"Nothing is ever nothing," Cecil replied. "If there was anything that was nothing that nothingness would be lonely."

"It might be something that is the nothing but the something might be nothing to give something about," Carlos said.

Cecil blinked, saying, "No wonder you're a scientist. I love it," he added with a hint of flirtation.

"I know you do," Carlos snorted.

Cecil cleared his throat when he noted Josie's amused look, saying, "Aaanyway, I guess I can...play with Science or something to waste time," he rubbed his neck.

"She'll be thrilled," Carlos said.

"I know," Cecil grinned, turning into a cat and sniffing at her. Science sniffed back, Carlos smiling. Cecil meowed at her, experimentally batting at her with a paw. She mewed back rearing up on her hind legs and waving her front paws around.

Cecil sat back on his haunches as well, batting at her and jumping down to the floor, turning to see if she'd give chase. She did, hopping down slightly gracelessly and mewing at him. Cecil meowed back, flicking his ear before he pounced at her, Science turning and bolting away with Cecil close behind. Carlos snorted, standing and going to help in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~

The demon blinked its eyes open slowly, looking like it was focusing at first as its ellipse-shaped pupils dilated and contracted a few times before settling on the blonde human in front of him. A human held clip board, staring at him and saying, "...Beta testing Eight in progress."

The demon blinked again, knowing the words from somewhere and sorting through his mind to access them, looking around at other parts of the room. Beakers, burners, pencils, vials, and other strange equipment littered the space. The human was hooked up to an oxygen tank, a light suddenly shining in his eyes.

The demon sat up slowly, stretching his shoulders and neck, looking to his arm and holding it up to watch tattoos like cracked tentacles move across the skin. The human scribbled something in his notebook, asking, "Can you understand me?"

The demon looked back to him and blinked slowly, starting to slowly unearth the words trapped in his mind. He made a low growling noise, somewhat like affirmation, as it was the only thing his vocal cords could produce as of yet. He put his fingers on his neck, looking frustrated.

"Good," he mumbled, "have to work on the vocal chords."

The demon made another humming sound, less rough than the first, moving his legs to hang over the table he was sitting on. He blinked again and felt his pupils shift to adjust to the light, creating entirely black eyes except for two purple rings of color.


	2. Research

"Motor control online," the scientist mumbled, holding an empty styrofoam cup out to the demon. The demon blinked at it, tilting his head and reaching to grab it, studying it and experimentally flexing the fingers on his free hand, curling the nail on one into a claw and scratching the side of the cup.

"Fine motor control good," the human mumbled, "conscious." The demon turned his gaze back to the human, speaking slowly but in a foreign, archaic language. "Aand not speaking English," he grumbled, "great."

The demon looked frustrated, feeling his throat again and wondering why he couldn't access the part of his mind he knew was brimming with the words in the right language. He growled and looked around, seeing an open book. He looked to his arm again, some new memory reconnecting and starting to experiment with peeling the tattoos off his arm into tentacles with split fingers on the ends. "Ok," the human mumbled, "very conscious."

Without warning, one of the tentacles shot out, grabbed the book, and pulled it back, the demon automatically scanning the pages. Seeing words written out in the right language helped him start to piece together the language, at length saying, "Eldritch...come more natural than this," in an oddly pleasant voice.

"Interesting," the scientist mumbled, writing something else.

The demon tilted his head, abruptly disappearing and reappearing standing behind the human, looking over his shoulder to read his clipboard, asking, "What do you write?"

The human started, saying, "Notes."

"About me," the demon said, more a statement than question.

"Yes," the scientist said.

"Why?" he asked. "Who are you? Who...am I?"

"I'm Earl," Earl said, "I’m calling you Eight."

Eight nodded, asking, "Eight is a number?"

"It's a play on words, for you," Earl said.

Eight blinked, mumbling something in Eldritch and wandering away, studying some liquids in vials. "Ohhkay," Earl mumbled.

"Why am I here?" Eight asked after a minute, turning to look at Earl again.

"I made you," Earl said.

"Why?" Eight asked, moving to sit back on the table he woke up on.

"To develop a perfect demon," Earl said.

Eight tilted his head, saying, "Nothing is perfect."

"I'm doing my best," Earl said.

Eight nodded, saying, "What makes me a...an almost perfect demon?"

"You're a mix of several people," Earl said.

Eight frowned slightly in thought, saying, "That explains the memories."

"Memories?" Earl asked.

"I knew how to speak two languages, I believe there's a third, and I was just 'born'. I recognize some of this lab equipment but I've never seen until minutes ago," Eight explained.

"Right, of course," Earl said.

Eight said, "Would you like me to explain it in more detail?"

"No... I mean, if you want to you can," Earl said.

Eight shrugged, "That depends on whether you want to hear it."

"Sure, fine," Earl said.

He thought a moment, saying, "I believe you placed part of yourself in my creation, but there's another's understanding of science...and two demons. Two human scientists' and two demons' DNA," he studied his arm. "Also given away by the style of tattoo. They're very different, yet similar enough to be combined."

"Opposites," Earl said, "a demon named Cecil and a demon named Kevin."

Eight nodded, saying, "Enough of my own thoughts. Why did you create me?"

"As I said- I'm trying to perfect a demon," Earl said again.

"Were there others before me?" Eight asked slowly.

"There was one," Earl said.

"What happened to them?" Eight asked.

"He went outside my command in chasing another scientist and was drawn to his death by a suicidal racist embarrassment," Earl said.

Eight said, "You trust me not to make the same mistake?"

"I certainly hope you will learn from his mistake," Earl said.

Eight grinned, half of Kevin's smile, saying, "Of course not. I'm much more fine-tuned than a normal demon, am I not?"

"That was my design, yes," Earl said.

"Well then," Eight said, "you have something for me to do, or you wish to make sure I'm functioning at full capacity?"

"I'd like to be sure you're prepared first," Earl said.

Eight nodded, "Understandable. What would you have me do?"

"Right now, just a physical review to make sure you're functioning correctly," Earl said.

Eight nodded again, glancing to a cabinet with a glass door which showed his reflection. He had blonde hair with a wave of bangs, totally black eyes except for the purple irises, and the broken tentacle design seemed to wrap around the majority of his skinny build. "Very well," he said at length, "Where shall we start?"

~~~~~~~

Diego was walking back towards home with Kevin, saying, "Good day's work today."

Kevin grinned, nodding enthusiastically and saying, "Who knew releasing deadly scorpions in the break room would encourage people to stay at work longer?"

"It was a great idea," Diego said.

Kevin chuckled giddily, "Maybe we should put man-eating snakes in the bathrooms."

"I'll do that tomorrow," Diego grinned. Kevin squealed, giving him a hug and making a clicking purr. Diego grinned, wrapping an arm around him and saying, "Let's get home."

Kevin nodded, "Sounds good, I can't wait to do those chores. The entrails won't bloody themselves."

"I'll help," Diego said.

"Alright!" Kevin chirped, staying practically glued to Diego's shoulder.

They kept walking until a thick-skinned rhinoceros-like demon bumped into them, making Diego stumble a little. The rhino grunted, "Watch it, specs," with narrowed eyes at Diego.

Diego reached for his gun, asking, "Excuse me?"

"As in watch where you're going. I thought you scientist kinds were smart," he said.

Diego pulled his gun out, saying, "Care to repeat that?"

The rhino chuckled, "Dumber than I thought, then. Clearly if you were smart enough to watch where you're stepping, you don't need these," he tapped one of the lenses of Diego's glasses, cracking the glass. Diego scowled, cocking the gun.

Kevin said, "Now now, Diego, this is a problem that we don't need guns to resolve," with a pleasant smile, using a hand to lower Diego's pistol. His smile shortly disappeared, saying, "We need claws and fangs," in a more serious tone, frowning at the rhino shortly before he growled, turning into a feline-formed demon with three rows of spines lining his back. He had a wide mouth with fangs, six pitch black spider-like eyes, and serrated claws, which he shortly dug into the rhino's skin when he pounced him. Kevin's tails lashed out behind him as he tore into the rhino's shoulder with his teeth, digging his claws into the rhino's wrist.

Diego raised a brow, putting the gun away. The rhino roared, shoving Kevin off and trying to run away, only getting pounced again, the mutant lion-like figure landing on his back and biting into the rhino's other shoulder. Insect legs grew out of his sides, piercing into the rhino's sides to further pin him. Diego straightened his lab coat, observing Kevin's full form.

Kevin moved off the rhino's back, shoving him to lay on his back, piercing one of his insect legs into the demon's chest and ripping the heart out, tossing aside with a growl. Diego whistled quietly, resolving to do some studies on that. When the rhino was most definitely dead, Kevin trotted back over to Diego, his jaw and chest drenched in blood, nuzzling Diego's side with his head with a clicking purr.

Diego rubbed his chin, saying, "Let's get home." Kevin grinned, licking Diego's cheek affectionately, his whip-like tails gaining more of a sway as they started walking off.

A few hours later Diego heard a knock and went to open their front door, not bothering to put a shirt on.

Dana raised a brow when Diego answered the door, glancing to the multiple scabbed over bite marks on his shoulder and scratches, saying, "I don't want to know."

"Most likely you do not," Diego said, Kevin walking around in the background in a similar state.

Dana said, "Well, I'll try to make it quick as I attempt to keep myself from throwing up. Have you seen any sort've cracks in the sky around town?" as Hiram walked up behind her.

"No?" Diego said, unconcerned.

"Alright, well, can you keep an eye out for anything?" Dana asked.

" _If you don't make use of your eyes I'll tear them out of your puny skull_ ," Hiram's green head roared from behind.

"...Right, sure," Diego said, "nice to see you too."

Kevin said, "Ooh, company! Won't you come i-"

"No thanks, that's fine, really," Dana interrupted, "we should be going. Diego, assuming Strex has every corner of the Bluffs on security camera, maybe check those for anything suspicious?"

"Fine," he said, "I’ll have them check tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said.

Hiram added, "By the way was there a reason one of them robots of yours was in the tavern?"

"What robots?" Diego asked.

Hiram shrugged, "I don't know, it had a pin with a gold triangle and an eye on its collar and a clipboard, sort've figured it was yours."

"Not my department," Diego said.

"Fair enough," Hiram mumbled.

Gray muttered, "They probably want to limit the alcohol supply because it's a potential-" before Hiram clamped his mouth shut with a paw.

"Anyways...?" Diego said.

Dana said, "Yeah, sorry for bothering you."

"It's no bother!" Kevin smiled. "Come back any time!"

"Suuure, maybe," Dana said, waving briefly and turning to go.

" _Thanks_ for visiting," Diego said.

Hiram said, "Sure thing," as they turned.

Green shouted, " _I don't require your thanks you worthless sack of meat and flesh!_ " as they went, Blue beginning to correct him.

“Actually they’re mostly water with only twenty percent..."

Diego closed the door, sighing heavily and turning back to Kevin. Kevin said, "Well that was nice little visit! What did they want?" his tone changed to curiosity.

"Just wanted me to look out for cracks in the sky," Diego said.

"That seems like an odd request," Kevin mused, tapping his chin. "Is the sky sick?"

"Maybe," Diego said.

"Poor thing, I hope it's okay. It holds up our beautiful sun, after all!" Kevin said. "Maybe we should offer it some of the sickly patients in the hospital."

"We don't know if it's sick yet," Diego said, "we'll see."

"Alright," Kevin said, tucking his head into Diego's shoulder again, purring and running a finger down his chest.

Diego grinned, rubbing his back and saying, "Lunch?"

"Riiight, I was starting to forget that wasn't on the menu," Kevin chuckled.

"Well, maybe later," Diego smirked.

"Mmm, good," Kevin grinned up at him. "Where were we with lunch preparation?"

"I think I was going to make bloody ragu," Diego said.

Kevin licked his lips, saying, "Sounds delicious. I can get fresh blood from that rude rhino, but it might not taste very good."

"I think we have some in the fridge," Diego said, "but thanks."

"Of course!" Kevin said, moving to help him prepare the food.

Diego got the pot of water out, picking up semolina pasta to cook. Kevin fetched the blood and other ingredients for sauce, starting to chop garlic with claws on his insect legs. Diego got a bowl out, stirring the ingredients as he started to hum.

Kevin picked up the tune easily, humming in his radio tone and instantly causing a little extra sunlight to pour into the windows. Diego grinned, continuing to hum with him and breaking into harmony. Kevin threw in some whistling parts now and again, working to the beat of the music.

By the time the song ended the meal was nearly finished cooking, Diego grinning and kissing Kevin's cheek. Kevin giggled, blushing and saying, "That was fun," as he cracked some final bones to scrape marrow out of.

"It was," Diego said, stirring the pot.

The sunlight receded from the windows, Kevin chuckling, "That's going to be stuck in my head all day now."

"Mine too," Diego said, getting bowls out.

"Do we have any ear worms that could get them unstuck?" Kevin asked.

"Fresh out," Diego said.

"Darn," Kevin mumbled. "Maybe if we sing a different one we can have a different song stuck instead?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it," Diego said.

"I like it, too, but just throwing ideas around," Kevin shrugged.

"We'll see," Diego said, pouring the ragu into bowls.

Kevin hummed, "Smells good. Maybe we should save some sauce to stain the carpets with."

"Hmm, good idea," Diego said, "there should be leftover."

Kevin beamed, "Oohh, wonderful!" as they sat. He whistled, a scurrying sound echoing down the hall before a small fluffy animal hopped into Kevin's lap, Kevin grinning, "Hey Buster," and petting the StrexPet.

"Hey, buster," Diego echoed, grinning.

Buster made a whirring noise, biting Kevin's arm, the latter cooing, "Aww, good boy," and giving him a noodle.

Diego set the table, petting both the pet and Kevin as he did. Kevin clicked contently, Buster whirring in a similar manner of affection and both leaning towards the scientist. Diego smiled fondly, setting cups of liquid out.

Kevin asked, "Do you have to check in to work after lunch?"

"Nope," Diego said, "day 'off'."

Kevin grinned, saying, "Really?!" and suddenly using a much more chipper tone.

"Yup," Diego grinned.

Kevin clicked happily, shooing Buster to the floor, where the StrexPet shortly gave a duck-eyed begging stare to Diego. Diego sighed, picking the pet up and letting it rest in one arm. Buster wiggled his whole body, Kevin chuckling, "I guess we haven't been giving him enough attention."

"No, I guess not," Diego said, petting the pet's back.

Kevin said, "Maybe we should give him another StrexPet to play with!"

"Sounds good," Diego said.

Kevin said, "Hear that, Buster?" with excitement, the StrexPet tilting its head at Kevin and making a whirring sound in question.

"We're going to get you a little brother," Diego said.

Buster looked to Diego, opening his mouth and wagging his body again, looking happy. Diego grinned, rubbing the pet's stomach. Buster made a warbling sound, rolling over and wiggling his nubby feet. Kevin smiled, taking a large bite of ragu.

Diego grinned, patting Kevin's back too. Kevin clicked happily, leaning against Diego as he took another bite, licking the blood off his lips and "accidentally" getting some on his cheek.

Diego smirked, licking it off and saying, "What an accident."

Kevin chuckled, blushing and saying, "I could spill some on my lap at any time, but I'll try to be more careful."

"What a _nightmare_ that'd be," Diego said sarcastically.

"I can only imagine," Kevin smirked, taking another bite anyway and not dropping any.

"You might not have to _imagine_ much longer," Diego said.

"That so?" Kevin asked, taking a slower bite, dragging his teeth along the fork as he took it out of his mouth. "What makes you say that?"

Diego set Buster down, turning Kevin's chair and saying, "You're about to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple notes:  
> 1\. eight? eh? anyone? :D  
> 2\. as far as kevin's demon form goes, just picture something like Nexu, this alien thing from star wars. look up a pic if you care to have a terrifying mental image  
> 3\. personally i pictured diego and kevin humming that happy whistle tune from the intro of the Andy Griffith show, again look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about  
> 4\. we figured we owed everyone some extra Devin fluff X3


	3. Breakfast

Cecil woke up curled against Carlos, snuggling into his shoulder comfortably and noting he had a cat tail wrapped around Carlos' ankle, not caring enough to make it disappear.

Carlos was still asleep until he felt a tiny paw batting at his face, mumbling, "Cece?"

"No, Science," Cecil yawned, tucking an arm over Carlos' stomach.

"Mm," Carlos mumbled, resting an arm on Cecil's back.

Cecil purred, Science meowing next to Carlos' head, playing with his curly hair. Cecil said, "I know! His hair _is_ fun!" in response to whatever Science had meowed. Carlos sighed, feeling the kitten start to bat at his hair. Cecil grinned, kissing Carlos' neck and saying, "I don't blame her."

"Mhmm," Carlos said, rubbing his back.

Cecil continued purring, curling a tentacle around his stomach and asking, "Should we summon Dana back today and then look into apartments?"

"Sure," Carlos said, rubbing his eye.

Cecil yawned widely, mumbling, "Wonder if she found anything?"

"Maybe," Carlos said, sitting up slowly. Cecil made a sad 'muuurrrrr' when Carlos sat up, stretching while he was lying down. "C'mon, Cece," Carlos mumbled, rubbing his side.

Cecil sat up, half of his hair sticking up with bedhead, yawning again and scratching his neck. Carlos grinned, smoothing down his hair affectionately. Cecil purred, rolling his shoulders and standing, saying, "I feel like having pancakes."

"Sounds good to me," Carlos said, picking Science up and letting the kitten sit on his shoulder.

Cecil rubbed Science's head as they walked downstairs, Cecil glancing around sadly, as he had been growing used to Josie's mansion. Carlos found Josie making coffee in the kitchen, the old woman saying "hello dears."

"Morning Josie," Cecil greeted her, getting a mug and sugar out for when the coffee was ready.

"Morning," Carlos said, Josie smiling and pouring coffee.

Science mewled in Carlos' ear, wanting breakfast as well. Cecil chuckled, "Can you get some cream for her, Carlos?"

"'Course," Carlos said, grabbing Science's food bowl.

Science rubbed her face against Carlos' cheek, Cecil asking, "Josie, can we summon Dana after breakfast?"

Carlos grinned, Josie saying, "Of course, dear."

"Thanks," Cecil said, sitting down with his coffee and taking a sip as Science hopped off Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos set her bowl down, Josie saying, "What are you boys feeling for breakfast?"

"I was thinking about pancakes," Cecil said, "though I could go for anything."

"We have mix," Josie said, Carlos saying, "I could help."

Cecil grinned, "So can I," as he lifted a few tentacles for emphasis.

"I'll take the help," Josie grinned.

Cecil took another drink and stood, humming as they worked, Josie mixing, Carlos frying, and Cecil setting the table. Carlos set Science and her bowl onto an unused counter, pouring Dana a drink. Cecil asked, "Are we making extras for Dana?"

"I think so," Carlos said, "want me to summon her?"

"Sure, she should have had enough time," Cecil said.

Carlos set the last of the napkins around, saying, "Alright, be back in a minute," and going to the living room to summon her.

The pentagram glowed a red-orange color, Dana appearing and waving to him, saying, "Hey."

"Hey," Carlos said, "any news?"

"Some of it involving Kevin and Diego you don't want to know. Diego claims not to have seen any cracks around there, and I didn't see any either, but he said he'd have his workers check today," Dana said.

"Oh good," Carlos said, "pancakes in the kitchen."

"Oohh, fantastic, you know how to treat a lady," she winked, patting his shoulder as she walked by.

"Not really my area, actually," Carlos mumbled.

She snorted, saying, "Don't worry, your sister makes up for it."

Carlos made a face at her, following her into the kitchen. Cecil said, "Morning, Dana."

"Morning," she said. "How's Avi doing?"

"She’s spoiled rotten," Carlos said.

Dana snorted, "Is she?"

Cecil nodded, "Just whistle for her."

"Didn't think to," Dana mumbled, whistling for the bird.

The bird fluttered in, looking more like a pleased fluffy tennis ball than anything else. Dana grinned, holding out a finger for Avi to land on, whistling to her and rubbing her head with a finger. The bird chirped back, ruffling her feathers contently. Dana said, "Glad to see she's having a good life outside the store."

"The angels are all over her," Carlos said.

Dana chuckled, "They must like each others' feathers."

"I have to think that's it," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "Probably," as he served some pancakes.

Josie got the syrup, as they'd been stocked with several bottles by then. Dana sat down while moving Avi to her shoulder, saying, "Anyway, Kev and Diego are still getting along very well."

"I do not want to know," Carlos said.

"Neither did I," Dana said. "Hiram mentioned a Strex robot was scoping out the bar; I hope they won't become a problem."

"No chance they were there for fu- never mind," Carlos said.

Cecil snorted, "I don't know if a single Strex employee knows the meaning of the word."

"We'll have to keep an eye on it," Carlos said.

Cecil and Dana nodded, Dana saying, "I'm sure Hiram will destroy the next one that chooses to visit the bar. He takes his drinking very seriously."

"I'd noticed," Carlos said, "do all his heads drink?"

Dana said, "Gray is too depressed to see a use in it, and Blue doesn't like the idea of intoxication, but once Violet and Green coerce Gray into drinking, Blue gets a bit tipsy anyway, seeing as they share a body."

"Right," Carlos mumbled, mentally calculating the effects.

Cecil said, "Hiram makes a great drinking partner, though."

"Damn right," Dana snorted.

"Even green head?" Carlos asked. 

"Oohh, his green head gets downright sentimental when he's drunk," Josie said

Dana nodded, "It's really quite incredible."

"Sentimental?" Carlos asked, Josie saying "oh, yes, turns into a right sweetheart."

Cecil said, "He makes up for it when he's sober."

"And hungover," Josie added.

"Especially then," Dana mumbled, taking a bite of pancake.

"Right," Carlos said, making a note never to meet hungover Hiram.

Cecil said, "Well, after breakfast, Carlos and I were gonna look around town for a place to rent."

"Really? Then I'll try not to keep you," Dana said. "What about Steve's old place?"

"Maybe not," Carlos said, "just... no."

Cecil nodded, frowning uncomfortably as he took a drink. Dana said, "Ah, right, sorry. Few bad memories associated there."

"Just a few," Carlos said, "and it's a bit big."

Dana shrugged, "Josie's is bigger, though I suppose she's got the angels to occupy it."

"Angels take up more room than one might think," Carlos said.

"They do indeed," Cecil nodded, eating his own pancake.

"Oh, and it'd have to be pet friendly," Carlos said, "dogs and cats."

Cecil nodded, saying, "If we're lucky, someone's renting a house. I think an apartment would feel cramped."

"Probably," Carlos said, "we'll see- I’ll have to get back to science too."

Cecil said, "Very important," with a grin, kissing his cheek. Carlos grinned, Science mewling and climbing into his lap. Cecil chuckled, "Looks like someone thought we were talking about her."

Carlos grinned, petting the kitten as she rested her front paws on his stomach. Dana smirked, finishing her pancake with a large bite, saying, "Well, I hate to keep you, so I suppose I'll be off. Stay in touch."

"Just eat the pancakes and leave," Carlos said.

"You summoned me," she reminded him.

"True," he said.

Dana said, "Promise me something before you say the dismissal?"

"...Depends," Carlos said.

"Don't let your wee pussy sidetrack you from your man," Dana smiled, Cecil burying his face in his hands.

Carlos rested his head on the table, saying, "Ralon."

Dana faded out, Cecil asking in a muffled voice, "Why do we keep inviting her?"

"I don’t know," Carlos said, a kitten pawing at his shirt.

Cecil coughed quietly, saying, "Anyway, let's just...get this cleaned up, unless the angels want some?" he looked to Josie.

"I think they'd prefer to snack on them later, dear," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, asking, "Should we just wrap them in the deer hides for later, then?"

"Of course," Josie said, "Carlos, you can clear the table?"

After they were done cleaning up, Cecil and Carlos left to walk around town, not in the mood for chasing down a horse and wagon. "So," Carlos asked, "town house or in the city?"

Cecil shrugged, "I tend to like it quieter, though I've grown used to a more city-like feel living in the Bluffs for so long. Plus, we need to keep it close to the studio, if possible."

"So hopefully a quiet city house," Carlos said.

Cecil chuckled, "Bit of an oxymoron, but yes," as he looked around.

"Have you seen any deer?" Carlos said, "we could use a real-estate agent."

Cecil said, "No, I haven't. The Faceless Old Woman would know where to find one, but we'd probably have to break into an empty house to find her."

"I'd rather not," Carlos said, "there should be ads posted."

"Should be, but I don't know if the paper axolotl has been around yet," Cecil said.

"We can check anyways," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Oh, I guess the studio would have a few ads like that around, too."

"We can check there, too," Carlos said.

"We can watch for the paper cart as we walk there," Cecil clarified.

"Great," Carlos said.

~~~~~~~

Eight stood between five separate pentagrams in a mostly darkened room except for a spotlight on him. He glanced between the pentagrams as Earl prepared to take notes, the demon waiting for them to become occupied.

"Last test," Earl said, "I don’t think you'll have a problem."

Eight said, "I think not," simply, keeping his gaze fixed between the summoning circles.

"I'd assume you'd prefer to have them all at once?" Earl said.

Eight grinned, saying, "I want to give them _some_ hope, don't I?"

Earl smirked, saying, "Very well," and starting the summoning.

The pentagrams glowed a variety of colors, mainly reds and oranges, the demons appearing within them looking a bit confused at their surroundings. One of them carefully tested a line of his circle, finding the star wasn't outlined in salt and blinking in surprise, looking up in suspicion at Eight. Earl sat back, taking his notebook out and preparing a cup of coffee for himself.

Eight smiled widely, saying, "Come on, then," and beckoned it forward. The demon growled, leaping out of the pentagram, Eight ducking right before it could collide with him. He shoved its stomach to give it a continued momentum, throwing it into another demon as one of his tentacles grabbed a third around the chest, stopping its advance on him. Earl simply sipped his coffee, watching the fight calmly and taking the occasional note.

Another demon pounced Eight, landing on his back shortly before another tentacle shoved it off as Eight leaned forward, throwing the demon in front of him. He grabbed it by the neck, growing claws that pierced into its neck, Eight throwing it into the fifth demon. One grabbed his arm, pretty soon regretting it when Eight twisted the limb to bend the demon's arm at an awkward angle, a tentacle grabbing the demon's arm and adding force to snap it.

Earl winced, though he didn't seem particularly concerned, even when one of the demons went flying past him and into the wall. Eight smirked when one demon was left standing, said demon being smart enough to try to stay as /far/ from Eight as possible, even when Eight advanced on him. He lashed out at the demon with a tentacle, grabbing him by the neck as he tried to escape. Eight lifted him, asking, "Should they all die for their pathetic existences, Earl?"

"By all means," Earl said.

"Nono, wait-" the demon garbled, getting pierced through the chest by a separate tentacle, a third tattoo breaking the neck of another demon as the last one alive simply got its throat slit.

"Well done," Earl said, standing.

"Thank you," Eight said, dropping the dead demon and ignoring the bloodstains, folding his tendrils back into tattoos.

"I'll dispose of the bodies," Earl said.

"I can assist, if you wish," Eight said, glancing around at them.

"I have a spell for it," Earl said, "and I wanted samples first anyways."

Eight nodded, asking, "Is there anything else you wish me to do right now, then?"

"Not at the moment," earl said, "you've passed all the tests with flying colors."

"Hm, thought you were the one with flying colors," Eight mumbled, smirking slightly as he turned, walking towards the fridge to get a snack.

Earl hadn't heard him, busy scribbling notes into his notebook. Eight reached into the fridge, grabbing a tray meant for him with strips of raw meat, peeling one up and opening his mouth wide like Kevin's before munching it down, carrying the rest with him back to where Earl was standing.

Earl kept at his notes, after another minute saying, "...You say something?"

"Nothing," Eight replied, eating another strip of meat.

"Mm," Earl said, going back to scribbling. Eight smirked, eating a third strip and licking his lips, using a tentacle to put the tray back in the fridge without needing to walk there, tilting his head as he read Earl's notes.

In another minute earl remembered Eight was still there. He looked up, saying, "Need something?"

Eight shook his head, saying, "No, I get curious as to what you write in regards to my tests," glancing at the paper before turning away again.

"Notes," Earl said

"Mmhm," Eight hummed skeptically over his shoulder, finding a bottle of water and drinking it. Earl ignored his disbelief, instead setting his notebook away. Eight tapped his fingers against the table by the fridge, saying, "I need something to do."

"What kind of thing?" Earl asked.

Eight shook his head, saying, "I don't know. After such an easy fight, I still have leftover adrenaline."

"I could summon something stronger?" Earl said.

"Sure, if you'd allow it," Eight said.

"I will," Earl said. Eight nodded, throwing the empty water bottle aside and taking his place in between the pentagrams again, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. "Do you just want the one?" Earl asked.

"If you feel like making it a challenge, throwing in more is welcome," Eight replied flatly.

"I'll summon two," Earl said, beginning another summoning spell.

Eight looked between the two pentagrams that started glowing, one purple and the other lime green. Two burly demons appeared, one raising a brow at Eight and looking to the other demon who had been summoned with him. Earl sat back down, looking pleased.

Eight assessed them both silently, one of them snorting with amusement, saying, "Don't tell me betting on demon brawls is still entertaining for wizards?"

The other chuckled, "I guess it is, but at least back then the competition was bet-" shortly before Eight grabbed one's right and the other's left arm, yanking them towards each other, two more tentacles cracking their heads together. The second one grunted, "Agh, son of a-" before two of Eight's four tendrils grabbed their feet, pulling them out from under them and hanging them upside down, the two extra tendrils slowly cutting from their stomachs to their chests. Eight sighed, dropping them and glancing down, noting he hadn't moved his own feet throughout the "fight".

"Maybe I should summon someone with a brain," Earl said.

"That'd be nice, for next time," Eight said, blinking slowly. "My own cousins are disappointing me."

"You are an impressive specimen," Earl said.

"Thank you," Eight nodded. "Though I have to give credit to my creator," he grinned.

Earl bowed, saying "though, I _do_ have other research to look in to."

"Like what?" Eight asked.

"Gateways and portals and such," Earl said dismissively.

Eight tilted his head, asking, "Are such things possible in permanence?”

"That's what I’m studying," Earl said.

"Ah," Eight mumbled. "Is there anything I can do while you look into it?"

"You're free to go," Earl said.

Eight nodded, saying, "Very well. You know where to find me," before turning and heading to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickensss *mysterious arm wave*


	4. Stage Two

They eventually found a decent-looking large apartment, Carlos walking around to find the rules about pets as Cecil made sure it wasn't haunted. Cecil tapped a specific corner wall twice, followed by scratching a nail down the wall and pressing his ear against it to test for spirits.

Carlos found a posted set of rules, hearing meowing at his feet and assuming it was Cecil. The cat rubbed against his leg, meowing up at him again. Carlos bent, glancing to it and, as it was colored like Cecil, assumed it was him. He picked the cat up, continuing to pet him as he read. The cat purred, mewling again and batting at Carlos' hair, hitting his cheek. Carlos snorted, scratching under his chin as he read.

In a moment, there was a surprised gasp behind Carlos, Cecil having finished up his ghost-detecting rituals and walked in on Carlos with another feline.

Carlos frowned, turning and saying, "Cece?" glancing better at the cat in his arms and realizing it was in fact a stray.

" _Carlos_ ," Cecil said, walking over and hissing at the cat in Carlos' arms. The cat meowed at him, Cecil saying, "What's _this_?"

"A stray I guess," Carlos said, "thought it was you."

"How could you think it was me? That's clearly a different fur color, and the eyes are different," Cecil pouted, glaring at the cat.

"I was reading the sign and not paying attention," Carlos said.

"Still," Cecil grumbled, growling at the cat, which tilted its ears back and wriggled out of Carlos' grip.

Carlos let the cat go, saying, "Sorry," again.

"I suppose it was an honest mistake," Cecil sighed, "but you owe me."

"Sure," Carlos said, rubbing Cecil's neck.

Cecil blinked, melting into Carlos' hand and purring loudly, grumbling, "This...doesn't...count."

"Mhmm," Carlos grinned.

Cecil continued purring, nuzzling into his hand and mumbling, "Do all scientists have magic hands?"

"I don't think so," Carlos grinned.

"You're lucky, then, and so am I," Cecil said, crossing his arms and still trying to look miffed.

Carlos kissed his cheek, asking, "Was the house haunted?"

"Nope," Cecil said proudly. "You picked a good one."

"I know I did," Carlos smiled, kissing him.

Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck, saying, "I'm not letting the cat thing go yet."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you," Carlos said.

"Probably," Cecil admitted. "Are we renting this place?"

"I like it?" Carlos said.

Cecil beamed, "Then it works for me, too! Are we allowed to paint it?"

"We'll have to ask," Carlos said.

"Okay, I hope we can. Everything's bland when it's all white like this," Cecil said.

"If not we can put up posters and things," Carlos said.

"That's true," Cecil said, looking around thoughtfully. "We should get back to Josie's."

"Probably," Carlos said, "want to stop for ice cream?"

Cecil hopped in place, asking, "Is that a real question? Let's go!" and practically dragged Carlos out the door. Carlos chuckled, letting himself be lead out of the building.

~~~~~~~

Eight didn't look over when Earl opened the door, nor did he pause in juggling the vial of acid back and forth between his hands. He had read through the books on chemistry on Earl's shelf, getting bored with memorizing formulas and playing with Earl's chemicals. Earl blinked, saying, "You'd better not drop that."

Eight said, "I've been tossing it back and forth for the better part of ten minutes, probably. I'm not going to drop it," as he continued.

"If you're sure," Earl said, "I assume you're bored?"

"Very," Eight mumbled, looking like he was spacing out as he continued flawlessly tossing the vial.

"I have a job, if you're interested," Earl said.

Eight looked to him at that, pausing his hands and saying, "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I just thought of it," Earl said.

"Alright," Eight said, setting the vial down, "what needs to be done?"

"Kidnapping," Earl said, "of a very powerful person."

Eight raised a brow, saying, "This sounds intriguing."

"Are you aware of Old Woman Josie?" Earl asked.

Eight tilted a head in thought, saying, "It rings a bell. If I saw her in person your shared memories might do more to remind me of who she is."

"She's very powerful," Earl said, "keeps the company of angels."

Eight frowned, saying, "I imagine she's the only one who'd keep such company."

"Just about," Earl said, "she's very knowledgeable."

Eight nodded, asking, "And why do you require me to kidnap her?"

"She has information I need," Earl said.

"What sort of information?" Eight asked.

"Information that will aid me with stage two of my plan," Earl said simply.

"If you say so," Eight said uncertainly. "I assume I should avoiding hurting her if possible?"

"Indeed," Earl said, "she'll put up quite a fight."

"Will she?" Eight asked, rubbing his chin. "Does she normally trust demons?"

"Depends on the demon," Earl said.

Eight asked, "I imagine she knows all my counterparts, and you?"

"Yes," Earl said, "she does."

Eight said, "Then I believe I at least know how to get close to her. Where is she?"

"I can give you the address," Earl said.

Eight nodded, "Very well. How soon should I bring her back?"

"It’s not a huge rush," Earl said.

"Sooner than later though, I expect?" Eight asked.

"Correct," Earl said.

Eight said, "Then I'll be back soon, hopefully within a day or two."

"Good," Earl said, "you know how to contact me if need be."

Eight nodded, saying, "Indeed. What's the address?"

"I'll write it down for you," Earl said, looking around and tearing a scrap of paper.

~~~~~~~

Cecil and Carlos arrived back at Josie's, an angel offering them cookies from a tray. "Thank you," Carlos said, spotting Avi sitting perched on Science's head. Cecil grinned at the pair of pets, Erika nodding to Carlos and carrying the tray back to the kitchen.

"We should probably tell Josie we found a place," Carlos said, nibbling the cookie.

Erika said, "She's in the living room knitting."

"Thanks," Carlos said, Avi taking off and landing on the angel's shoulder. Erika grinned fondly, petting the bird as Cecil and Carlos walked off to find her.

Josie looked up fro where her needles and two other floating sets of needles were knitting. She smiled, asking, "Did it go well?"

Cecil nodded excitedly, saying, "Yes, it did!"

"Found a place," Carlos said, Josie grinning and saying, "Well done."

"Thank you," Cecil said, "even though apparently I'll need to watch out for the stray competition now."

Josie raised a brow, Carlos saying, "I thought a different cat was him."

Josie put a hand to her chest, saying, " _Carlos_!"

Cecil said, "I know, right?!" and crossed his arms.

"It was a mistake!" Carlos said, "I wasn't looking!"

Cecil said, "Just goes to show why you shouldn't read."

"It was the apartment rules," Carlos said, Josie tutting.

Cecil sighed, "Anyway, we can move in closer to the end of the month. We need to make sure all the spine payments transfer over."

"And that the faceless old woman is alright with it," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "She does appreciate knowing when people move."

"I'm sure you can get it settled," Josie said.

They nodded, Cecil saying, "In the meantime, can we have some dinner?"

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "the angels have been wanting Italian, so I was just going to order in."

Cecil said, "That works for me. Do they have cactus primavera?"

"I believe they do," Josie said.

"Excellent," Cecil grinned. "Maybe some garlic bread on the side."

"Pasta would be good for me," Carlos said, Josie saying "sure."

Erika said, "I'll set the table, ma'am."

"Thank you, Erika," Josie said.

"Of course, ma'am," Erika bowed, drifting off to the kitchen.

"Such good boys," Josie said, Carlos resisting comment.

"They are," Cecil nodded, also resisting further comment.

Avi chirped, grooming the angel's wing for it and twittering happily. Erika cooed back to the bird, whistling as his other wing fluttered a bit. The bird chirped back, continuing to groom him as Carlos said, "Wish I could take a picture."

Cecil chuckled, "If only. But that might be dangerous; it's deadly taking pictures of cats, after all. Who knows about the consequences of taking pictures of angels."

"That's why I haven't yet," Carlos sighed.

Cecil said, "Anyway, I can take care of picking up dinner?"

"If you wanted to, dear," Josie said.

"Sure, the delivery children tend to make a mess," Cecil said.

"Then go ahead," she said, "thank you."

Cecil nodded, "Any time. Want to come with, Carlos?"

"I'll help tidy here," Carlos said.

"Alright," Cecil said. "Josie, can you write and bury the order?"

"Of course," Josie said, standing, "I’ll ask the Erika's what they want."

"I'll head out soon, then," Cecil said.

Josie nodded, going to the library to ask the angels what they were ordering.

When all the Erika's had given their orders and dispersed, Cecil poked his head into the room, saying, "Josie?"

"Yes, dear?" Josie said, turning.

Cecil said, "I was wondering if we had any more cookies, actually."

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "I never run out."

"Oh, good!" Cecil chirped. "Are they in the kitchen?"

"Of course," Josie repeated.

"Thanks," Cecil said, "what kind?"

"Same as this afternoon," Josie said.

"Okay," Cecil grinned. "I suppose I'll grab a chocolate chip one."

"Actually, dear, I just remembered I left them in the foyer, would you like to come with me to grab them? It’s several trays," Josie said.

"Is it? I didn't see them on my way in," Cecil said.

"It is, Erika put them there," Josie said, gesturing and heading towards the foyer.

Cecil rolled his eyes slightly, shutting the door with a tentacle and saying, "I changed my mind on the cookie, but thanks."

"You're not very good at impressions," Josie said. "Who are you?"

"I can try," Cecil said, stepping in front of the door, "and it's not important right now," he grinned, a bit wider than he meant to.

"You're not Cevin," Josie said, frowning.

"No, not quite," Eight said, the smile disappearing in exchange for his usual dark eyes with the purple rings.

Josie grimaced, saying, "He made another," in realization.

"Eight, it's a pleasure, ma'am," Eight grinned, placing heavy sarcasm on the politeness.

"He called you Eight," Josie said.

"I know," Eight said with a frown. "Believe me, I know."

"He... ok," Josie said, "what do you want?"

"Your cooperation," Eight said. "Earl wants to talk to you, that's all,” he said with a pleasant smile.

"And what if I don't feel particularly chatty?" Josie said.

"I'm afraid now it's not much of an option, and I'd hate to harm such a pretty face," Eight said.

"That'll get you nowhere," Josie said flatly.

"Figured I might as well try for _some_ courtesy," Eight said. "Now what do I have to do to get you to come quietly?"

"I don't think it's happening," Josie said.

"Let's just say if you don't, I'm going to replace all your wheat-free products with whole-wheat products," Eight said, crossing his arms.

Josie narrowed her eyes, saying, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I'd do worse, dear," Eight said, leaning slightly closer and saying, "I'd feed oranges to your precious angels."

She took a half-step back, repeating, "You _wouldn't_."

"Do I look like the kind of demon who'd tell a lie like that?" Eight grinned cruelly.

"You're a monster," she said, looking disgusted.

"I prefer demon," Eight said. "Just come along and you and your angels will go untouched."

Josie hesitated, saying, "Where's the real Cecil?"

"Wherever you left him, I imagine," Eight said.

"Then fine," she said, "but if you so much as touch a feather there will be consequences."

"I've no doubt," Eight said, "but you have my word." He shifted his appearance to look like Cecil again, asking, "Shall we?"

Josie frowned, "I suppose."

Eight nodded, opening the door and escorting her out, Erika walking by and saying, "Dinner should be ready to be picked up soon, ma'am," with a glance to 'Cecil'.

"Thank you, dear," she said, half-smiling at the angel.

"Right, I'll get it," Eight grinned, Erika bowing and drifting off again. Eight walked her to the door, waiting for them to be outside before saying, "We won't be long."

"Lovely," Josie mumbled.

~~~~~~~

Cecil came back carrying two bags of cardboard takeout boxes, much like Chinese-style ones. He said, "Alright, the name of the entrée should be written on top of the boxes in snail slime. They were out of tree sap." Science mewed at his feet, pawing at his shin. Cecil grinned, setting the bags down and stooping, saying, "I got you some salmon pasta," as he pet Science's head.

Science purred, Carlos saying, "Great, we just have to gather everyone."

The Erikas flocked to the table, rifling through their various dishes and ruffling their feathers happily as they sat down to eat. Carlos sat next to Cecil, asking, "Where's Josie?"

Cecil shrugged, saying, "I don't know, the last I saw her she was in the library."

One Erika said, "I saw her leave with you, Cecil," before holding a hand over the pasta, the food levitating its way to Erika's mouth.

Cecil said, "Huh, I don't remember her following me."

"Last I saw she was talking to us," Carlos said, "then I was outside trying to convince the shades to close."

Another Erika said, "Perhaps she was only watering the plants on the front porch."

A different angel nodded, "They needed a good teardrop watering."

"I can go check," Carlos said

Erika shrugged, "She'll be along, I'm sure. She might just be finishing her knitting before supper. Everyone knows using crochet needles right after you eat can cause heartburn."

Carlos nodded reluctantly, putting her food back in the bag to keep it warm. Cecil said, "Maybe she had to remember to start some laundry or something."

"Maybe," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil took a bite of his pasta, making a face and pulling a cactus needle from his mouth, sighing, "Looks like they might've missed some thorns."

"I'll keep an eye on it," Carlos said, glancing to his dish.

Erika said, "Sometimes they add a nice crunch if the ends aren't sharp."

"Sometimes," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded in agreement, going back to his meal as Science hopped into his lap. Carlos scooted a piece of pasta to Science, wondering when Josie would come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eight, you monster X3


	5. Housekeeping

After they declared themselves full, most of the Erikas started to clean up, a couple grabbing cloths and sprays to wipe the table with. Josie had never come back to join them, but none of the angels seemed concerned. Carlos decided that he'd better tidy up the room Cecil and he'd been borrowing and grabbed Josie's new vacuum--one of the only ones in the town--before plugging it in. Cecil walked by Carlos, stopping to look at the strange contraption, tilting his head and leaning down to look at it, asking, "Ooh, what's this? Is it dangerous?"

"No," Carlos said, "it's just for cleaning." He turned it on.

Cecil jumped back, reaching at least three feet in the air, hitting the ground as a cat and scrambling away, Science bolting past the hallway after him a second later with her tail puffed up as well. Carlos blinked, turning it off again and saying, "Cecil?"

Neither cat replied, Erika poking his head around the corner and saying, "Was that Josie's new vacuum?"

"Yes?" Carlos said, clicking it back to a standstill

"Yes," Carlos said, "I think so."

"Good," Erika nodded. "Where did Cecil go?"

"He and Science ran away when I turned it on," Carlos said.

Erika said, "Hm, interesting. I can take that if you wish to look for them."

"Thank you," Carlos said, "I should make sure they haven't hurt themselves."

Erika nodded, taking the vacuum handle and saying, "No trouble, sir."

"Thanks," Carlos said, guessing which way Cecil had run.

Cecil and Science were currently huddled under the bed in Carlos and Cecil's room, ears flat back when they heard the vacuum turn on in the distance again. Carlos walked into the room, saying, "Catnip?"

"You don't have catnip and you know it," Cecil grumbled in cat form.

"Oh, there you are," Carlos said, kneeling to see them.

Cecil's tail was still partially fluffed up, plus he had spines along his back from his demon form. "What sort of monster have you allowed into the house?" Cecil asked.

"It's a vacuum cleaner," Carlos said.

"It's more terrible than the street cleaners back home," Cecil said with dread.

"It just cleans things," Carlos said.

"And makes a sound like it's trying to devour souls," Cecil mumbled, Science tucking her head under her paws.

"It just makes that noise to clean floors," Carlos said.

"What's it doing to clean the floor, using mini tornados?!" Cecil asked, tucking his tail tightly around himself.

"Sort of, yes," Carlos said.

Cecil made a disgruntled whine, mumbling, "I knew it," as he leaned against Science, who mewled worriedly.

"It won't hurt you," Carlos said.

"You just said it uses tornado power! That's dangerous!" Cecil whined.

"I said like a tornado," Carlos said, turning into a dog to fit under the bed

Cecil watched him shimmy his way under, saying, "It's still a creepy noise."

"I suppose so," Carlos said, licking his cheek and curling around the two cats.

Cecil purred, leaning against Carlos and asking, "Are you going to stay here until it stops?"

"I suppose so," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned, setting his head on Carlos' paw, saying, "Good, because I wasn't going to let you leave." Carlos grinned, licking him again. Cecil shook his head after his fur got stuck up by Carlos' tongue, wiping his own paw over the fur to try to dry it off, mumbling, "Your tongue seems a lot bigger like this."

"I wonder why," Carlos said.

Cecil shook his head again, Science purring due to the new heat source (and guardian) under the bed with them. Cecil sighed, "Proportions are strange things."

"I always was bigger than you," Carlos smirked.

Cecil gave him a look, one ear tilted partially back as he said, "May be so, but I put size to better use."

"There's children present, Cecil," Carlos said.

"No there aren't," Cecil grinned. "Science doesn't understand all English yet."

"She's still here," Carlos said.

"It's okay, she knows," Cecil said, nuzzling her cheek. Science meowed at them, Cecil glad he had fur so he couldn't be seen blushing.

"What'd she say," Carlos said

"Nothing," Cecil said quickly, curling his tail tighter around himself again.

"Do share," Carlos said.

"I don't need to, it's not important," Cecil said.

"I'm going to lick your face again," Carlos said.

Cecil's ears tilted back, mumbling, "Apparently we woke her up one night." Carlos sighed, putting a paw over his nose. Cecil said, "Told you it wasn't important," as Science meowed again, Cecil putting a paw over her mouth.

"What was that, now," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, asking, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Carlos said.

Cecil groaned, quoting, "'What does 'deeper' mean?'"

"Cecil, we're putting her in a different room," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "But she likes our room. The bed is comfy."

"We're moving anyways," Carlos said, "we can get her her own bed."

"Okay," Cecil sighed, meowing this information to Science, the cat meowing sadly but agreeing.

Carlos sighed, putting his paw back over his face. Cecil said, "You look cute as a dog with glasses." Carlos stuck out the tip of his tongue at him. Cecil grinned, making a high-pitched squeal and licking his nose.

Carlos sighed, "Not what I meant," but licking Cecil's nose back anyways.

Cecil made another disgruntled sound due to the large tongue licking his face, looking unamused but not complaining. Carlos grinned, licking his face again. Cecil sighed, making a purring sound anyway and kneading Carlos' chest. Carlos snorted, asking, "Why do you do that?"

"It's just an instinctive reaction," Cecil mumbled.

"What's it for?" Carlos asked, tilting his head.

Cecil said, "I think it has something to do with how kittens knead their mothers' stomach for milk."

Carlos raised a brow, saying, "I see."

"It sticks with you, even if you're not originally a cat," Cecil said. "Like how you'd enjoy belly rubs but you didn't start a dog."

"Who said I didn't like belly rubs before?" Carlos asked.

Cecil shrugged, "I don't know, I never tried before you became part dog."

"It's probably a good thing," Carlos mumbled. Cecil raised a brow, scooting closer to his stomach and using a paw to rub it. Carlos snorted, "Knock it off."

"Why?" Cecil asked, kneading his stomach.

"Because we're under a bed and science is on my side," Carlos said.

Cecil looked up, noting that Science in fact had moved discreetly to lay on Carlos' side. Cecil said, "We can _move_..."

"Or you can wait," Carlos said.

Cecil groaned, "I always have to wait."

"You're here because of a vacuum cleaner," Carlos said.

"It was evil," Cecil huffed.

"It's for cleaning," Carlos said.

"Eeeviiillll," Cecil hissed, cuddling closer to Carlos' chest.

"Ok," Carlos sighed.

They waited another ten minutes for the vacuum to stop, Cecil and Science perking their ears towards the door curiously. "He's probably done," Carlos said.

"I wonder if Josie knows she bought a demonic machine," Cecil mumbled.

"It's a vacuum," Carlos said.

"It's evil," Cecil repeated, tucking his paws under his chest.

"If you say so," Carlos sighed.

"I do say so," Cecil said. "I know more about dark magic than you do."

"I know more about cleaning supplies than you, though," Carlos said.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "You have a lot to learn, Carlos."

"Fine," Carlos sighed, turning upright. Cecil shuffled out from under the bed, shaking off and leaping to sit on top of the mattress, wary of leaving the room. "I take it we're not going to have a vacuum cleaner at the apartment," Carlos said.

Cecil growled, mumbling, "Is that a real question?"

"No," Carlos sighed.

"Good," Cecil said. "We can use a broom and a mop and a certified floor-grater."

"Alright," Carlos said, scooting out himself.

Cecil hopped onto Carlos' back with a grin, sitting down and kneading his back. Carlos sighed, turning back into a human. Cecil clung to his coat with his claws, climbing to sit on his shoulder and saying, "A warning would've been nice."

"You were kneading my back," Carlos said.

"Is that a problem?" Cecil asked.

"No," Carlos said, Science climbing his lab coat.

"So why'd you change?" Cecil asked, hopping off and turning into a human, landing on the bed.

"Because, I’ve got to finish cleaning the room," Carlos said.

"Do you?" Cecil asked. "It's not that dirty."

"Tidying things and packing," Carlos said.

"Ah," Cecil said, "well, I can help out, then."

"Sure," Carlos said.

"I wonder if the angels ever found Josie," Cecil wondered aloud.

"Yeah, where _is_ she?" Carlos asked.

Cecil shrugged, "Something might've come up, like the attic trolls might've started breaking into the rest of the house, or a door-to-door sales deer might've sidetracked her."

"For this long?" Carlos asked.

Cecil said, "Sure, both scenarios would take a long time to resolve. If it's a sales deer, it might've led her off to show her a product in person."

"If you say so," Carlos said.

"She's fine," Cecil said, patting Carlos' shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Carlos said, "want to help pack?"

"Sure," Cecil grinned, unfolding some tendrils and grabbing two suitcases from the closet.

"Is there anything we're not bringing?" Carlos asked.

Cecil shrugged, "We don't need to bring _all_ the changes of clothes; some of them were Erika's anyway, I think."

"We can look through them," Carlos said

Cecil nodded, "That ought to work," as he held up an orange shirt with his tentacles. He frowned, saying, "Blegh, reminds me of Kevin."

"Good time to get rid of clothes," Carlos said.

"True," Cecil mused, "but do you want this?"

"Not really," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "I could grab a box or something to throw the clothes we don't want in? They could always used spare clothes to keep out the rabid opossums from the vegetable gardens."

"Sure," Carlos said, rooting around for a good box.

~~~~~~~

Eight strolled back and forth behind Josie, who was sitting in a chair, Earl in front of her. Earl was leaned back on his desk casually, saying, "Good to see you." She didn't respond, instead blinking slowly at him. Eight stayed silent, mainly still trying to absorb that there was a vast amount of power inside this frail looking old woman.

Earl waited a minute before saying, "I’m sure you're wondering why you're here." 

"I'm here because your assistant is rather rude," Josie said

Eight said, "I try," flatly, continuing to pace.

Earl raised a brow, saying, "I was hoping for some information."

"That’s nice, dear," Josie said, folding her hands on her lap.

Eight rolled his eyes, saying, "In all fairness, the sooner you cooperate the sooner you can leave."

"Sit down son, you don't threaten me," Josie said.

Eight narrowed his eyes, growling lowly and asking, "Earl, are you sure a pain factor can't be included in this little talk?"

Earl sighed, "It'd be a poor idea." 

"Just try it, boy," Josie said, narrowing her eyes but not turning to look at him.

Eight grumbled, "I was only pointing out a fact, before, not making blatant threats."

"It was a threat and you know it," Josie said.

"I meant the part about giving us information faster leading to your release," Eight said.

"Anyways," Josie said, ignoring eight, "what did you want, Earl?" Eight glared at her from behind but let Earl take care of the questions, sure he'd wear a rut in the ground by the time they were done.

Half an hour later Earl was ready to ask for painkillers, his headache almost unbearable as Josie asked for knitting needles. Eight said, "If I had a needle there are a lot more places I'd be putting it than your hands..."

"I don't care what you do in your free time," Josie said, "that's your own business."

Eight growled, saying, "I might have to go back on my promise to not hurt your feathery friends."

Earl was still looking a combination of shocked, amazed, and a tiny bit of suppressed amusement, Josie saying, "I can't even explain what you want without my knitting needles."

Eight raised a brow, glancing to Earl and asking, "Why would you need your needles to explain?"

"Have you tried knitting the fabric of reality with cheap off-brand plastic needles?" Josie said, "the idea is absurd."

"Can't say I've ever tried knitting," Eight mumbled.

"It's more manly than kidnapping," Josie offered, "you can try baking, too."

Eight frowned, saying, "Well we can't very well let you get the needles yourself."

"Then someone better fetch them," Josie said.

Eight rubbed his temple, saying, "Earl, may I?"

"Yes," Earl sighed.

"Don't kill her while I'm gone, you'll ruin my opportunity," Eight said on his way out.

"As if," Josie said, folding her hands on her lap.

~~~~~~~

The next night, Cecil gave Carlos a goodbye kiss before leaving for work. Josie hadn't returned yet, leading one of the Erikas to guess that perhaps she was on a mission to take care of a recent garden gnome infestation at the saloon.

Carlos ended up reading in the sitting room, waiting for Cecil's broadcast to come on and sipping hot chocolate, as he was developing an addiction. The house was mostly silent except for some of the bustling of angels, one more out of place thump echoing down the hall followed by a distressed Science making a warbling call as she ran down the hall.

Carlos glanced over, calling, "Science?" Science popped up on the couch behind him, ears laid back as she looked to the hall. "What?" Carlos asked, scooping the kitten up.

Science shrank back into Carlos, growling softly as Erika poked his head out of the study, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Carlos said, "Science is upset?"

Erika shrugged, "Perhaps she knocked something over. Cats enjoy that pastime."

"If she knocked something over she wouldn't be upset about it," Carlos said, giving the kitten a look.

Science looked up at him innocently, Erika sighing, "Either way, cats are strange beings. They startle at the most trivial things."

"You're right," Carlos said.

"At the same time, they do tend to pick up on more dangerous things before others do," Erika said, unconcerned, ducking back into the study.

"Thanks..." Carlos mumbled, scratching under her chin. Science tilted her head up but didn't purr, still looking uneasy and glancing to the hall. "What?" Carlos asked, "Should I check it out?" Science mewled softly, wriggling to get down and hiding under the couch. "Is that a yes or no?" Carlos asked

Science meowed for a good five seconds, exasperated that he couldn't understand cat. "Well, sorry," Carlos said, "I can't speak cat." Science made a warbling sound, staying under the couch. "Nod if I should check it out," Carlos said. Science curled her tail around herself, keeping her head still but glancing towards the hall, looking back to Carlos expectantly. "That's... not super helpful," Carlos said.

Science meowed shortly at him, keeping her paws tucked under her chest and turning her head to watch the hall. "I'm going to check it out," Carlos said. Science didn't react, sitting stock still, eyes locked on the hall. "Ok then," Carlos mumbled, grabbing a book for a weapon and heading down the hall. The hall and rooms lining it sounded mostly silent, a dim light on in the room where Carlos' makeshift lab was set up.

Carlos frowned, poking his head in and saying, "Hello?"

A figure whipped his head towards the door, the light suddenly turning off followed by the quick removal of Carlos' glasses. Carlos blinked, reeling back and saying, "What?"

"Carlooos," Cecil's voice whined, "you weren't supposed to come in here! Science gave me away."

"What're you doing?" Carlos asked.

"It's a surprise," Cecil pouted. "It's not ready yet. You can't spoil your own surprise, that's rude."

"What kind of surprise," Carlos asked.

"That's _part_ of the surprise, Carlos," Cecil whined. "You act like you've never gotten a surprise before."

"I guess, but... can you give me my glasses back?" Carlos asked.

Cecil sighed, "I suppose so," as he handed them back. Carlos took them, blinking as his eyes adjusted. Cecil said, "You're a funsucker," as he crossed his arms.

"You took my _glasses_ ," Carlos said.

"Because it was a _surprise_ that you weren't supposed to _see_ ," Cecil whined.

"Come on Cece... hey, weren't you going to work?" Carlos asked.

Cecil blinked, saying, "I turned around. I forgot something that had to do with the surprise."

"You left a while ago," Carlos said.

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Cecil said, sliding to stand closer to him and saying, "Station management will excuse a little lateness."

"I'm not so sure on that," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned, saying, "You worry too much," as he took Carlos' hands, sliding his own hands down Carlos' arms to his elbows and moving to hold his waist, touching his forehead to the scientist's.

"I think I worry just enough," Carlos mumbled.

"I'll be fine," Cecil cooed, brushing his jaw with a finger shortly before the house stereo crackled to life.

Cecil's voice said, "Sometimes, and more oft than not, we should help the bear rather than the bunny. Bears are docile, emotional, misunderstood creatures, after all." Carlos froze, blinking and narrowing his eyes.

Cecil glanced to the stereo, mumbling, "Damn, and I was just getting good at my impressions," as he stepped back, a tentacle moving to quickly shut the door.

Carlos frowned, saying, "At risk of being obvious, you're not Cecil."

"Very at risk of being obvious," he replied flatly, cracks forming along the tentacle.

"Who are you, then?" Carlos asked, hefting the book.

He glanced to the book unimpressed, saying, "I believe you met my predecessor."

"You’re... another Cevin?" Carlos asked.

"I'm the perfected Cevin, otherwise known as Eight, and yes, I know about the name," he raised a finger before Carlos could comment.

Carlos blinked, saying, "...Wow."

"Earl is unimaginative, but smart nonetheless," Eight said.

"He's not that great of a scientist," Carlos said.

"He made me, did he not?" Eight said. "I don't have any memory stored involving you creating life."

"Because first of all I’m not a biologist, I’m a scientist," Carlos said. "That's like asking a car dealer to recommend a type of fertilizer. Secondly, every scientist knows it's a bad idea to create life."

"Earl doesn't see it that way, then," Eight said. "In any case, I don't have time to go into a lengthy conversation about ethics with you."

"It's more obvious than that, but," Carlos said, "why are you here?"

Eight said, "I'm here to borrow something, but I can't explain what. I also glanced to your notebook. Do all scientists keep notes?"

"Of course," Carlos said, "wait, which notebook?"

Eight glanced over, using a tentacle to grab a notebook and reading, "'Carlos' Private Journal--Cecil, Don't Read'."

"No, you're not supposed to read...give that back," Carlos said.

Eight raised a brow, holding it slightly out of reach and opening to the first page, reading, "'Cecil, if you're still reading this, it's really nothing, put it down and walk away—you know reading is dangerous.'"

"Put that _down_ ," Carlos said, blushing.

Eight said, "Any idea if Earl would keep a private journal like this?" as he half opened the next page.

"Of course, he's a scientist," Carlos said.

"Interesting," Eight said, "and really, if you're going to keep notes on things to try on your boyfriend, I'd keep it better hidden next time."

"Shut up, no one was going to read it," Carlos said.

Eight said, "I read it. How can you _not_ read it with a title like that?"

"Polite people," Carlos said.

Eight snorted, "You have too much faith in your fellow humans, it seems."

"They're not fellow anymore," Carlos said.

Eight said, "Right. Anyway, I still have things to do, and I can't really have you warning those angels I'm here."

Carlos frowned, asking, "Are you why Josie's missing?"

"Can't say I know what you mean," Eight said.

"Not actually super convincing," Carlos said.

Eight said, "I'll work on it, then," with a wide grin, a tentacle behind Carlos' head hitting him in the back of the skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone in demons part 2 mentioned how it'd be funny to have a vacuum scene and i'm too lazy to go look up who it was right now, so go ahead and credit yourself when you read this xD  
> i figured we owed everyone a longer chapter; finals week is coming up for me and between those and work i'm stretched for time :s


	6. A Rescue Plan

Carlos blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling his glasses dig into the side of his face where he'd been lying on the floor. Science pawed at his cheek, meowing in concern. Carlos blinked again, petting Science and asking, "Wha'zgoin on?" Science meowed, hopping to sit on his chest. Carlos sat up, making sure she didn't tumble off and adjusting his glasses.

She slinked to sit on his lap, tail flicking absently as Cecil's report ended over the stereo with, "And remember, most of the time, it's too late, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Good night, Night Vale, good night."

Carlos frowned, standing and saying "I've gotta warn..." as he scooped Science up. Science meowed curiously, shifting to rest more comfortably in his arms. "It wasn't Cecil," Carlos said. Science murred sadly, licking his arm in comfort. "I think Cecil is fine," Carlos said, patting her head, "I’ve got to warn the angels, though."

Science purred softly, nuzzling into his arm as he walked. Carlos looked around down the halls, walking up to the first angel he spotted. Erika turned, saying, "Hello, sir. Something the matter?" he asked when he noted Carlos' concerned look.

"Earl made a new Cevin," Carlos said. "He was here a while ago."

Erika frowned, saying, "That's impossible, we would have felt a demon's presence."

Carlos said, "It looked like Cecil and called itself Eight- I’m not making that up."

Erika snorted in spite of the situation, saying, "Earl is cruel to turn a demon's name into a pun, but do you know where he's gone?"

"I don't, he knocked me out," Carlos said.

Erika frowned, asking, "So you don't know when he was here?"

"He wanted to get something, I think," Carlos said.

Erika frowned, saying, "I'll have the other angels help me search the house to see if anything's missing."

"I think he has to do with why Josie's missing," Carlos said.

"It's possible," Erika mumbled. "For now, wait for Cecil to get home. Were I you, I'd check to make sure he's the real one."

"I definitely will," Carlos said, "thanks."

Erika nodded, drifting off to find the other angels, Science warbling. "What?" Carlos asked the kitten. Science simply mewled at him and purred, curling up in his arms and looking like she was about to sleep. "Ok then," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil opened the front door about fifteen minutes later, saying, "I'm home," as he rifled through his pockets for a piece of paper, pausing when he heard movement.

Carlos had a handheld vacuum ready and was waiting in the corner of the room in the shadows, watching Cecil.

Cecil glanced around, eyes resting on the dark corner as he said, "Oh, Carlos?" curiously, not noting the vacuum. Carlos didn't respond, instead simply turning the vacuum on. Cecil jumped, making a distressed hiss as he high-tailed it down the hall, quite literally. Carlos turned his vacuum off, sighing with relief

Cecil was, once again, hiding under their bed, Science grooming his head as he sat looking irritated. Carlos went to find him, leaning over to see under the bed.

Cecil tilted his ears back, saying, "You'd better have a damn good reason for that."

"Sorry Cece," Carlos said, "I put it away, I just have some bad news. Can you come out of the bed?"

Cecil gave him a wary look but stood, cautiously crawling out and asking, "What news?"

"The bad kind," Carlos said, sitting, "apparently earl made another..."

Cecil frowned, his tail curling around himself as he grew back into a human, saying, "I knew he wouldn't be done."

"He called it Eight," Carlos said. "It visited a little while ago"

Cecil said, "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"He just knocked me out," Carlos said, "he was looking for something"

"That's rude of him. Any idea what he was looking for?" Cecil asked.

"Not really, he didn't say," Carlos said.

"Figures," Cecil sighed. "Wait, that means you missed my podcast!" he added with much more horror.

"Yeah, I know," Carlos sighed, "sorry Cecil."

"Awh, and it was a good one, I mentioned about how much fun it is kissing you on accident, and maybe got a little more carried away," Cecil mumbled.

"Carried away?" Carlos asked, a little apprehensive.

"I didn't say _too_ much; you've mentioned how you don't want me discussing it on the show before, but it's just so hard not to," Cecil said with a blush.

"Rrright," Carlos said.

"Anyway, should we look around to see if something's missing? Did you tell Erika?" Cecil asked to change the subject.

"I did," Carlos said, "and I don't know what's missing."

"They must be looking, then?" he asked.

"I think so," Carlos said, "I’m pretty sure he has to do with Josie being missing."

Cecil gasped quietly, saying, "So she wasn't just chasing out attic trolls?"

"No, I don't think so," Carlos said

Cecil said, "Void, I hope she's alright. Why wouldn't she just escape?"

"He's probably blackmailing her with something," Carlos said

Cecil frowned, "He's in for it later, when she _does_ escape."

"He definitely is," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "But...we don't _know_ Earl kidnapped Josie, only that he made another demon."

"I mean...it's likely, though," Carlos said.

"I know it is," Cecil mumbled. "I told you he'd be back."

"I know, you were right," Carlos said.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "We should set the Secret Police on him."

"Maybe," Carlos said, "we're trying to figure it out"

Cecil nodded, leaning against Carlos and saying, "What should we do for now, while Erika looks around the house?"

"I'm not sure, probably scan the area for what happened to Josie," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "We can do that while they search."

"Science tried to warn me about Eight," Carlos said.

"Did she? What a good girl; it's a shame you don't speak cat," Cecil said.

"I know, she was a little irked at that too," Carlos said.

Cecil chuckled, "I'll ask her to forgive you later."

"Thank you," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil grinned bashfully, saying, "No problem, can't have her holding a grudge. Anyway, we have a mad scientist to look for."

"And an old woman to track down," Carlos said, standing.

Cecil nodded, saying, "They can be hard to track."

"Are we allowed to ask the sheriff's secret police what happened?"

Cecil shrugged, "I think that depends on their mood. Or the day of the week."

"How would I ask?" Carlos asked.

Cecil rubbed his neck, saying, "Might have to get makeshift charcoal out of the fireplace, I can check if Josie has any spare animal hides."

"Think it's worth it?" Carlos asked.

"I mean, you could always try whispering the code of the month from the roof?" Cecil said. "That brings an officer right to the house."

"What's the code?" Carlos asked.

"The price of freedom is about the same as the price of knowledge," Cecil replied.

"And do I have to give them something for the information," Carlos asked.

"I don't think so; if they ask you can probably say something sciency. Knowledge is a form of currency, after all," Cecil said.

"Alright, I think I’ll try that," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "If you mess up the wording the first time, there's a three-strike system."

"Great," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

Cecil grinned, saying, "I'll talk to Science while you're gone."

"Alright," Carlos said, realizing he'd need to find a way to get to the ceiling.

~~~~~~~

Eight walked back into Earl's lab, saying, "I found your needles, but I believe you should tell us exactly what you plan on using them for."

"They're for knitting," Josie said.

"You said before they had to do with stitching the fabric of space and time," Eight said doubtfully.

"I can do that too," she smiled.

"So why should we trust you with them?" Eight said, handing them to Earl.

"Because, I like knitting," she said.

Eight rolled his eyes, mumbling something about old women in Eldritch before saying, "Earl, if you don't mind, I'll leave you with her for a minute."

"Be my guest," Earl said.

Eight nodded, walking out of the room after giving Josie a wary glance. "So," Earl said, "alone at last." 

"We're never truly alone," Josie said, "what about the faceless old woman that secretly lives in your home?"

"I suppose there's her," Earl mused. "Never met her, personally. But that's beside the point."

"Mhmm?" Josie said.

"I told you, I only need to know how to set up a permanent, stable portal," Earl said. "Tell me how and you can go."

"Stable portal to where?" Josie asked.

"I don't see why that's relevant," Earl said.

"How could it not be relevant?" she asked.

"Seems to me once you'd have the basics of how to set a portal up, the destination would simply be a matter of figuring out how to open another portal from the determined other end," Earl said.

"No, it depends on where you're going," Josie said.

Earl hesitated a moment, saying, "It's not for me to move away, it's to bring someone else here."

"That's no more helpful," Josie said.

He grimaced slightly, saying, "I wish to open a portal into the demon realm."

Josie raised a brow, saying, "You what?"

"You heard me," he said simply.

"Why on earth would you want that?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," he replied. "Now is it possible?"

"To have a stable door?" She asked.

"Yes, preferably one that lasts awhile," he said.

"How big?" she asked.

"One large one, or several small ones. I have to assume there'd be a limit," he said.

"Of course there is," Josie said

"Care to elaborate?" Earl asked, crossing his arms.

"Not particularly," Josie said.

He frowned, saying, "I don't suppose threatening to break your knitting needles would do any good?"

"You can certainly try," Josie said.

"Right," he sighed. "Then I suppose we're at a standstill."

"Certainly," Josie said.

"Right," he mumbled. "Then I suppose-" he paused, turning to look at the door opening, but not to Eight.

Josie turned, surprised to find Erika at the door. Erika asked, "Are you hurt, ma'am?"

"No," Josie said, "what are you doing here?"

"I followed Cecil after I noticed him leaving the house after he'd already left for work," Erika said. 

Josie said, "Well, I'm glad you noticed, but you shouldn't..."

Erika glared at Earl, drifting into the room as he started to glow, beginning to mutter in an archaic tongue. Earl stood, Josie saying "Erika, there's more..."

Before she could finish, two tentacles raised up behind Erika, grabbing the base of his wings and pulling him back. Another tentacle blocked one of Erika's arms as the angel tried to turn, a fourth grabbing Erika's other wrist. Eight said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Josie growled, standing as her fingers turned to claws.

Eight wrestled with Erika, eventually tightening his grip on his wings enough, turning Erika around while pinning his arms and wings, another tentacle holding claws to Erika's neck. "One move and his wings come off," Eight growled. Josie was halfway to them, growling but stopping. "I believe your terminology was 'if I touch a feather', not 'if I hurt any angels'. So yes, right now I'm touching the feathers, but you never made me agree not to harm them," Eight grinned.

"If you try to pull that on me I’ll..." she trailed off into a very graphic threat in Eldritch.

Eight only smirked further, saying, "By all means, but he'll be dead before you get to it."

Josie growled again, spines literally raising on her skin. In response, Eight tightened his grip, pressing his claws to nearly pierce the skin on Erika's neck, Erika making a high-pitched sound at his wings being in pain.

"I'm going to ask you to stop," Josie said.

"And I'm going to ask you to sit down and answer Earl's question," Eight retorted. Josie growled again, sitting with an angry huff. Eight loosened his grip enough to make Erika stop whining, the demon nodding to Earl to continue.

Earl refocused on Josie, not having expected that level of sudden brutality. Josie scowled, saying, "Yes, it's possible. But only at a one-at-a-time basis."

"This is about the portals, yes?" Eight asked.

"Yes," Josie said.

"How big can it get before it becomes a problem?" he asked.

"Size is not the issue, it's what's coming through," she said, "it has to be one anything at a time." Eight frowned, looking to Earl, as Earl hadn't explained to him either what exactly he wanted with a portal to the demon realm.

"I suppose that would work," Earl said, "could I sustain multiple portals of that magnitude?" 

Josie frowned, saying, "Yes, if you were exceedingly stupid."

"What happens if you try to maintain too many?" Eight asked.

"It implodes," she said.

Eight said, "That wouldn't be good."

"No it would not," Earl mumbled.

"What does it take to maintain them?" Eight asked.

"A powerful spell and a demon's worth of energy," Josie said, "per portal."

"Would a demon have to constantly be by the portal to help hold it?" Eight asked.

"That's not what I meant," Josie said, "the demon would not survive the process."

Eight exchanged a look with Earl, raising a brow, wondering if he was thinking the same about knowing some demons. Earl tilted his head, considering and saying, "Do you know the spell?" Josie scowled, saying, "I do not."

"Are you sure about that?" Eight asked, pulling on Erika's wing enough to get him to whimper again.

"I am very sure," Josie growled, "that is forbidden knowledge."

"And where would one find such knowledge?" Eight asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Josie said.

"Would the library have a book on it?" Eight suggested.

"Yes, please do visit the library," Josie said.

Eight rolled his eyes, "I know the library is dangerous. Surely there's _something_ the librarians have a weakness toward?"

"Not that I’ve found," she said, "they wouldn't have it, anyways."

"So who _would_ know it?" Eight asked in exasperation.

"An elder demon," Josie said, "someone you wouldn't be able to summon." 

Earl raised a brow, saying, "Don't be so sure."

Eight glanced to Earl again, saying, "Is that all we needed from her?"

"I believe that will be sufficient," Earl said.

"Shall I escort these two home?" Eight asked.

"Yes, thank you," Earl said.

Eight nodded, saying, "Let's move it, then," to Josie, holding Erika's wings a bit tighter as he started backing out of the room. Josie stood, wanting to curse Earl but finding her ability tied.

Eight led them out of the building, saying, "I imagine you don't want nor need me to escort you the whole way?"

"No, thank you," Josie said tersely.

"Didn't figure," Eight said, shoving Erika toward her but keeping a grip on one wing, Erika making a high-pitched screech as there was a crack and the wing broke. "Don't come back here."

Josie growled, catching Erika and snapping, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Good," Eight grinned. "Thank you for the information."

Josie made a highly sarcastic smile, saying, "Go shove a...." and trailing into eldritch yet again.

Eight looked amused, saying, "I'll give it a shot," before nodding his head in a sort of bow and turning back to walk into the building.

Josie continued to grumble in an archaic language, starting to walk away and supporting Erika. Erika sighed, "That sort of language will only age you, ma'am. They'll get what's coming to them."

"I'm sure," she said distractedly, "shall I heal your wing?"

"It's not so bad. I don't want you to waste all your energy on me, ma'am," Erika said.

"I wouldn't be wasting it," she said.

"All the same, it can wait," Erika said. Josie hummed uncertainly, wondering if it'd be better to call ahead. Erika sighed, "I hope they don't do anything rash."

"Evidence doesn't look good," Josie said

Erika said, "Perhaps we can rally the other angels and stop them before it's too late. That demon can't possibly keep us all at bay at once."

"I wouldn't be so rash, dear," Josie said, "he's far more powerful than I anticipated."

Erika frowned, saying, "But we can't let them go unchecked."

"I didn't say that," Josie said.

Erika nodded, saying, "Perhaps, then...a painkilling spell for the walk home?” sheepishly.

"Of course, dear," Josie said, running a hand over Erika's wing with the spell and binding it for good measure.

"Thank you," Erika nodded rather than bowed, his good wing ruffling.

"I wonder if we could get a cab home," Josie said.

"Maybe once we get further into town; I don't know if they'd pick anyone up out here," Erika said.

"You're right, dear," Josie said.

Erika nodded again, saying, "If you're in a rush, ma'am, perhaps making use of your dragon form, or summoning another angel to help fly us back?"

"I certainly think I could summon my dragon form now," she mumbled, releasing Erika slowly. Erika moved back, trying to keep his wing closed.

Josie shivered, muttering a spell and growing quickly into her dragon self. She lay down, looking to Erika. Erika drifted over, climbing to her back carefully and patting the side of her neck when he was settled. She rose, making a rumbling sound before taking to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor erika 3


	7. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you action is on the way, but sometimes long dialogue sessions are necessary to help set the plot XP

Cecil looked up when he heard a thump outside, asking, "Did we have an unscheduled meteor shower?"

"No," Carlos said, seeing Josie through a window.

"Oh, then what was that?" Cecil asked.

"Josie," Carlos said, standing as she turned back into her normal self. Cecil turned to look at the front door as the Erika with her opened the door, holding it ajar for her.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, dear, you're the one injured," Josie said, walking through.

"May be so, but I'm still a humble servant, ma'am," Erika said, the other angels drifting in curiously after hearing about their brother's injury.

"Knock off that humble servant nonsense before your next heavenly duty is quiet bed rest for the next two weeks," Josie said.

Erika's wings ruffled quietly, clearing his throat and saying, "Right, apologies," as he shut the door, the other angels shuffling over to tend to him. Josie started mumbling a healing spell for him now that she knew they were in a safer place. Erika sighed, "Really, you don't have to..." though he knew there was no purpose.

"Mhmm," Josie said, "it's a slower spell, uses less energy."

Erika frowned but stayed quiet as Cecil and Carlos stood nearby, Cecil asking, "What happened?"

"Earl had some questions for me," Josie said.

"So it _was_ him," Cecil mumbled, huddling into Carlos' shoulder.

"It was, dear," Josie sighed, Carlos wrapping an arm around Cecil.

"So...on one hand, you know where he was hiding, now, but on the other, who broke Erika's wing?" Cecil asked.

"Eight," Josie said, "I suspect he's going to become out of control."

Cecil said, "Then we should stop him now!" with concern. "Earl knows we'll be planning to move against him."

"I know, dear," Josie said, "trust me, I know, but I think there are bigger problems."

"Like what?" Cecil groaned.

"Earl is attempting to open portals to the demon realm," Josie said.

Cecil frowned, saying, "That's...not good."

"No, it's not," Josie said, "and I’m not sure he'll be in control of Eight much longer."

Cecil furrowed his brow, saying, "How could he accidentally make Eight too strong? There’s got to be some sort of weakness he built into his new...creation."

"I'm not sure he'd think of that," Carlos said, "he was trying to make a perfect being."

Cecil frowned, grumbling, "Sounds like him. I'd try to talk him out of it, but I don't know that his opinion of me has changed, even freeing myself from the 'demon' status."

"I don't want to send you," Carlos said, rubbing Cecil's shoulder.

Cecil said, "I can still go, if I can be any help."

"Maybe," Carlos said doubtfully, "I could go."

Cecil huffed, "But _I_ don't want to send _you_!"

"Yeah, but..." Carlos said.

Josie continued, "It would be unwise to send a single person."

Another Erika said, "We can handle it, ma'am?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Josie said, glancing to the injured Erika.

Erika frowned, saying, "He only got his hands on me because I wasn't focused at the time. We're ready for him, now."

"I'm not so sure, dear," Josie said.

"But there'd be more of us, as well," Erika said.

"He might simply interpret that as a threat," Josie said.

Erika frowned, saying, "I suppose," though he sounded upset at the missed opportunity.

"Carlos is the least threatening," Josie pointed out, Carlos saying, "Thank you, my point..." 

"He’s also the most vulnerable," she continued, Carlos mumbling, "Never mind."

Cecil scooted a bit closer to Carlos at that, saying, "We'll face him if we have to. A scientist is always fine, anyway, right?"

"Very true," Carlos said.

"See? We can handle it," Cecil said.

"I still don't want to bring Cecil," Carlos said.

Cecil humphed, "Is this because of my past with Earl?"

"A little," Carlos said.

"If you keep me home because of _that_..." Cecil grumbled, crossing his arms.

"And because he's dangerous," Carlos added.

"But that means putting you into danger. You can't honestly expect me to let _you_ go while I stay behind," Cecil said with a hurt expression.

"Well," Carlos frowned.

Cecil pouted, saying, "Josiiieee," in both a pleading and whining tone.

"I don't know, dear," Josie frowned.

Cecil frowned, "Earl's still human; it's Eight we're concerned about. Even Earl makes mistakes. Eight isn't invincible."

"Neither are you," Carlos said.

"I didn't say I was," Cecil said matter-of-factly. "All I'm suggesting is maybe we wait for Eight to be away from Earl, take care of detaining Earl, and then focus on Eight?"

Carlos frowned, sharing a look with Josie and saying, "That seems smart."

"Hopefully we can at least avoid confrontation for awhile that way," Cecil added. "Maybe we can draw Eight away somehow?"

"With what?" Josie asked, Carlos tilting his head to think.

Cecil frowned, saying, "Well, knowing Earl, he wouldn't want Eight to have any equal. We know Eight was made with at _least_ part of me..." Carlos raised a brow, looking to Cecil. Cecil said, "Well I figured flat out saying Earl would probably send Eight to kill me and whoever else Eight was made with wouldn't sound as good."

"No, it does not," Carlos said.

Cecil paused, saying, "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Carlos and Josie said at the same time

"Well we don't know who else he's made with, so we don't know who else is in danger," Cecil said.

"Me," Carlos said, Josie turning to look at him.

"How do you know?" Cecil asked with worry.

"He took a blood sample before forcing me into the demon realm," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, "Why haven't you mentioned this until now?"

"I thought you knew," Carlos said, Josie shaking her head.

"In any case, now you're in trouble, so I'm justified in not letting you go," Cecil said stubbornly.

"Which means neither of us can go," Carlos said.

"But we can't _not_ go!" Cecil groaned. "I suppose it wouldn't do to suggest me as bait?"

"No," Carlos and Josie said, again in synchronism.

"Why not?" Cecil asked.

" _Because_ , Cecil," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, saying, "Then can't the three of us and some angels go and we can call it a day?"

"But now we're back to it being threatening," Carlos said.

"Fine. Maybe we should sleep on it, seeing as we're getting nowhere," Cecil sighed.

"Good idea," Carlos said, rubbing his back.

Cecil purred, saying, "If we wake up and you and the angels are missing, Josie, we're both following you."

"I know, dear," Josie sighed.

"Good," Cecil said, gently tugging Carlos towards the hall. Carlos waved to Josie, wrapping an arm around Cecil again.

They walked slowly, Cecil twining two tentacles together and wringing them nervously. "It'll be okay," Carlos said, having no idea if it would be okay or not.

~~~~~~~~

Eight sat in the middle of the fighting arena, being the most spacious and quiet spot he could find. His legs were crossed, but not touching the ground, four tentacles instead lifting him and hovering him above the ground in a meditative state.

Earl half-knocked as he opened the door, asking, "You in here?"

Eight's jaw clenched briefly, saying, "Yes," in a calm tone.

"Oh, are you busy?" Earl asked.

"Nooo, what gave you that impression?" Eight said with a heavy passive-aggressive tone. "By all means, come in."

"I can come back later," Earl said.

"No, please, I'd hate to have wasted your time walking all the way here," Eight said with the same passive-aggressive manner.

"Really, if you need some time..." Earl said.

"Oh don't worry, it was just wasted anyway," Eight said with a pleasant enough grin. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Earl blinked, thinking that he should have toned down the sass in his demon recipe before saying, "I think the library might actually have the books I need."

Eight raised a brow, saying, "You said my predecessor met his end in the library."

"He ran in unprepared," Earl corrected.

"Fair enough," Eight mused. "What do you need?"

"A book on the demon realm and portals," Earl said.

Eight nodded slowly, saying, "I don't suppose anyone would have a map of the layout of the building?"

"No, those documents were banned and destroyed years ago," Earl said

"Of course," Eight rolled his eyes. "So I'm going in blind, because no one knows what the librarians look like, either?"

"Not exactly," Earl mumbled.

"Do you know _any_ relevant information I can use to potentially help ward them off?" Eight asked.

"Salt would probably be a good weapon," Earl said, "and they can climb."

Eight raised a brow, saying, "Suggesting to use salt implies they might be demons?"

"Salt works on a lot of things if you get it in the eyes," Earl said.

"Fair enough," Eight said. "How soon do you need the book?"

"Soon as I can is preferred," Earl said.

Eight nodded, saying, "Then I guess I'll have to continue my meditation _later_ ," as he lowered his feet to the ground, wrapping the tentacles back into tattoos.

"I mean, you can keep..." Earl said.

"No no, would hate to keep you waiting," Eight said heavily, walking past him. Earl frowned, watching him go by. "I'll be back in roughly an hour, depending on the fight they put up," Eight said.

"See you then," Earl said.

~~~~~~~~

Cecil paced back and forth in the morning, a new nervous habit, mumbling, "What are we gonna do?"

"Stop wearing a track into the floor," Carlos suggested.

Cecil gave him a look, saying, "I'd be hugging you, but I didn't want to make it hard to breath."

"You could hold my hand," Carlos suggested.

Cecil frowned, "But you need you hands for science, what if I break it?"

"You won't break it," Carlos said, "it's going to be fine."

"Okay," Cecil said, moving over to him and taking his hand. "But really, should we all try to confront Earl together?"

"Maybe," Carlos said, "it could be okay."

Cecil said, "I'm sure we could take him if Eight isn't around."

"I know, eight's the problem," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "So why not send an angel or summon Dana to scope it out and fly back when Eight's gone?"

"Yeah," Carlos sighed, "we can try that."

"Josie?" Cecil asked, looking to the old woman surrounded by her angels.

Josie frowned, saying, "I suppose so."

Cecil said, "We could send Erika _and_ Dana to scope it out?"

"It's more risky, but might be a better system," Carlos said.

Erika chuckled, "I can keep her in check, ma'am."

Carlos raised a brow, Josie saying, "I'm sure, dear."

Cecil said, "Go ahead and summon her, then. Hopefully she's not in the middle of something." Carlos made a face at the thought, Josie casting the spell.

Dana appeared with her hair a bit mussed up, a loose tank top and sweatpants on, scratching her head absently and saying, "Oh, hi guys," as it appeared she was in the middle of pouring coffee.

"What time is it in the demon realm?" Carlos asked.

Dana blinked, slowly saying, "About...three in the afternoon. You summoned me after a little trip elsewhere," she smirked.

"Of course," Carlos said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"For Cecil's sake I hope that kind of skill carries through your family," Dana continued, taking a drink.

Carlos resisted his impulse to slam his head through a wall, Josie making an intrigued face. Cecil rubbed Carlos' back, saying, "It does."

"Guess it's passed down through genetics, then," Dana grinned, taking another drink.

"Please can we stay on topic," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Of course we can stay on topic! I can go into details about her _amazing_ flexibility, which I also hope is a family trait," she looked to Cecil.

Cecil nodded thoughtfully, saying, "Well--"

" **NO** ," Carlos snapped, glaring to both of them.

Cecil pouted, "But it _is_ on topic."

"I meant the life threatening one we were supposed to be on," Carlos said.

"Oh," Cecil mumbled.

Dana said, "I don't know, I'd much rather talk about your sister's tongue than life threatening crises."

"Earl made a new demon," Carlos said, instead of dousing himself in salt.

Dana's smirk was replaced with a frown, saying, "Ah, that does seem a bit more urgent."

"Yeah, just a bit," Carlos said.

"So, what can I help with? Just need an extra fighter?" Dana asked.

"We needed someone to scout with Erika," Josie said.

"Oh, alright. What are we scouting for?" she asked, taking another drink.

"We wanted to get Earl alone," Carlos said.

Dana nodded, "So...either you're asking me to help find out when this new demon is away from Earl or you want me to be a distraction? I'll go for it either way."

"Just find out," Josie said, "The new demon is powerful."

"How powerful?" she asked.

Cecil mumbled, "From what we know, he can change his appearance, and he broke one of Erika's wings."

"Exceptionally powerful," Josie said.

Dana said, "Well, if Josie's saying it, then I'll be cautious."

"You'd better," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, Dana adding, "Aww, are you concerned about me?" with touched sarcasm.

Carlos sighed, saying, "Just be cautious."

"I will," Dana grinned, ruffling his hair. “That’s from Avi."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, combing it back, "I need a trim."

Cecil gasped in revulsion, putting a hand in his hair and saying, "Carlos, don't speak such nonsense."

"Cece, it's going to get to my shoulders soon," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, "So?"

Dana said, "I thought you knew about his hair and lab coat fetish," with a grin.

"I can't just... never mind," Carlos said.

Cecil started absently petting through his hair, Dana saying, "Anyway, when should we leave?" she looked to Erika.

"Probably as soon as you can," Josie said, "please do be careful."

"We will," Erika said, gently taking one of Josie's hands. "I imagine we'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be," she said, patting their arm.

Erika grinned, saying, "Come then, Dana. We've work to do."

"Sure thing," Dana said, chugging the rest of her coffee and reaching through a rift to find a better shirt.

"If anything happens, come right back here," Josie said.

Erika nodded as Dana tugged on her shirt, the former saying, "We will, ma'am."

"Good," Josie said, shifting nervously anyways.

Dana said, "Don't worry, I'll protect him," with a smirk, Erika glaring slightly.

"I'm sure you will, dear," Josie said.

"Then let's roll," Dana said, walking to the front door and growing wings on the way. Josie watched Erika follow her, wringing her hands and sitting back in her rocking chair.

Cecil was still petting Carlos' hair, saying, "They'll be fine, it's just scouting."

Carlos panted quietly like a dog, Josie saying, "I know, dear."

Cecil glanced to Carlos, asking, "Should I stop?" slowly.

Carlos blinked, saying, "Uh, why, no."

Cecil grinned, saying, "Nothing," as he continued, scratching more than petting now and moving his hand with a little more pressure now. Carlos tilted his head, sticking the tip of his tongue out. Cecil opened his own mouth in a 'by-the-void-that's-so-cute' expression, continuing to scratch behind his ear.

Josie raised a brow, asking, "Do you two need a room?"

"Maybe," Cecil admitted with a blush. Carlos raised a brow, Josie smirking. Cecil slowly lowered his hand, saying, "Well it's something to do while we wait for Dana and Erika?"

Carlos raised both brows, Josie saying, "The two of you are released."

Cecil grinned, looking to Carlos and pointedly flicking his eyes towards their room in question. Carlos sighed, turning red and standing. Cecil smirked, taking one of his hands and leading him off, ignoring Josie.

Carlos followed Cecil, saying, "Did you really?"

"Did I what?" Cecil asked innocently.

"Was this necessary?" Carlos asked.

"Not until you started panting," Cecil said quietly.

"I'm part _dog_ , Cecil," Carlos said.

"And I'm part cat," Cecil said. "Me purring once in awhile doesn't turn you on?"

"Well," Carlos mumbled.

"Exactly," Cecil grinned, shutting the door with a tentacle and immediately giving him a kiss, saying, "you got me curious."

"Well," Carlos mumbled, kissing him back.

Cecil grinned a bit mischievously, setting a hand on Carlos' jaw before sliding it back to rub behind his ear. Carlos tilted his head again, making a low noise. Cecil said, "Now you know how it feels," softly, kissing his neck and continuing to both rub and scratch through his hair.

"Well," Carlos mumbled, "can't say I’m complaining."

Cecil hummed, moving them towards the bed and sitting Carlos down, leaning over him as a tentacle moved to curl around one of his wrists. Carlos made a low rumbling sound, kissing Cecil's jaw. Cecil shifted them back, subtly forcing Carlos to lie down as Cecil hovered over him, another tentacle slowly moving to hold Carlos' other wrist shortly before the mood changed. Cecil abruptly switched to using his hands to pet Carlos, one the side of his head and the other rubbing his stomach.

Carlos blinked at the shift, then became immediately distracted at being pet. Cecil smiled, continuing to pet him as he would a normal dog, cooing, "Aww, whosa good boy?" with sarcasm.

"Cecil, I swear," Carlos said.

"Your leg is twitching," Cecil pointed out, moving to using both hands to rub his stomach.

"Shuddup," Carlos mumbled, "I’m part dog."

"I know, it's adorable," Cecil grinned, shimmying his shirt up and moving to kiss him.

"I kind of hate you a little," Carlos grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll find some method of revenge," Cecil chortled, nuzzling his neck and switching to massage his side.

"I absolutely will," Carlos said, rubbing under his chin. Cecil purred, tilting his head up as a tentacle slithered under Carlos' waist, curling around him in a hug. "Mmhmm," Carlos mumbled, rubbing Cecil's neck. Cecil hummed, practically collapsing and rolling over in a cat-like manner when Carlos hit a certain spot near the base of his neck. Carlos chuckled, continuing to rub the spot and kissing him.

Cecil purred affectionately, kissing him back as a tentacle wrapped around his back, mumbling, "Told you."

"Mhmm," Carlos hummed. Another tentacle sneakily curled behind him to pet through Carlos' hair from behind, Cecil giggling and nipping his shoulder. Carlos grinned, mumbling, "I guess I’m not getting a haircut."

"You bet the Void you're not," Cecil grinned, arching his back to press his chest against Carlos'.

"Mm, shame," Carlos said, unbuttoning Cecil's shirt.

"I don't think so," Cecil purred, a tentacle curling through Carlos' belt loops.

"Shocking," Carlos mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd believe it, i shaved down that argument they had in the beginning of this chapter. also much like sassy kevin, passive-aggressive eight is my favorite ^_^  
> also if the longer chapters are getting TOO long, if someone would let me know their opinion itd be appreciated :3


	8. Stopping a Scientist

Dana flew next to Erika, who led the way to Earl's hideout further out into the desert outside of town. They raced to get there first without acknowledging that that was their intent, arriving in minutes and landing at the same time. Dana didn't comment, asking, "So, are we going in or just looking through windows?"

"I would suggest splitting up," the angel said.

Dana shrugged, "I can take the inside?"

"If you wish," the angel said.

"Sure, I'll be back here in about...fifteen minutes, depending on how big it is. If I'm not back in that time, assume Eight has me distracted," she said.

"Of course," Erika said, taking to the air again.

Dana turned into a phoenix and entered a broken window, assuming Earl was going for an "abandoned building" vibe. Erika started to scan the outside of the building, looking for any unusual magic fluxes.

In only ten minutes, Dana found Erika, saying, "I only saw Earl in his lab, no signs of any demon."

"I did not sense another demon's presence," Erika said.

"So...he's gone? That's convenient," Dana said.

"Apparently," Erika said, "I’ll go inform the others."

Dana snorted, "Uh, thanks for the offer, but one of us should stay here and make sure Eight doesn't show up. I'll let them know."

"It would make more sense for the faster flier to warn them," Erika said.

"Exactly, that's my point," Dana said. "It wouldn't take me long."

"I do not believe you are the fastest flier here," Erika said.  
Dana chuckled, "Honey, I'm the fastest flier in the Bluffs. You won't even know I was gone." She winked immediately before taking off as soon as the final word had left her mouth. Erika narrowed many eyes, taking to the air after her.

Once more, Dana and Erika landed at the exact same moment in Josie's front lawn, Dana immediately asking, "I thought you were going to stay behind?"

"I wanted the message to get here quickly," Erika said.

"And I was just about to tell them," Dana said matter-of-factly.

"You started a head of me," he said.

"Yeah, then I had to dodge one of the secret police's helicopters," Dana said.

"I still got here before you," Erika said.

"Like hell you did, I got here first because I'm the one who's going to tell them," Dana huffed.

"That is not a logical statement," Erika said.

"Whatever, I got here first," Dana snapped.

"That is incorrect," Erika said.

"It's correct and you just don't want to admit it," Dana said, forgetting about going inside to tell Josie and the others.

"I am correct and you simply refuse to accept it," Erika rebutted.

"No, because I know I got here first," Dana said, voice growing slightly in volume.

"That's simply not true," Erika said, wings opening slightly in agitation.

Dana's own feathers ruffled, she saying, "You know it is. Are all angels such sore losers?"

"Are all demons liars?" Erika snapped.

"We may cheat on occasion but we don't lie," Dana said, pausing and adding, "often. But at least we don't act so stiffly," she said, her wings opening a little as her feathers started puffing out.

Erika's wings were by then nearly fully extended the feathers ruffling as he said, "At least we act with some dignity."

"Every individual demon has more dignity than your lot combined," Dana snapped, her wings just as extended.

Erika completely puffed up at that, saying, "Demons are completely lacking in any forms of dignity."

"Oh _are_ we?" Dana growled, attempting to puff her chest out to appear larger.

"Yes," Erika growled, growing a few more inches and pausing as Josie cleared her throat, having been standing there with Carlos and Cecil for the last few moments.

Dana's wings only half-shut, turning to look and mumbling, "Way to ruin the fun." Carlos looked like he was resisting many comments, Erika immediately cooling down and tucking her wings back in. Dana muttered, "ButIwasherefirst," throwing Erika a look.

Erika ignored her, saying, "I had news on Earl."

Dana said, "No, _I_ had news on Earl. _You_ were supposed to stay there."

"We determined that the fastest flier was to go, so I did," Erika said.

"Correction, you followed me," Dana said. "Anyway, Eight's not there."

Josie raised a brow, saying, "He's not?"

Dana shook her head, saying, "I checked inside, only saw Earl working in his lab."

Cecil frowned, "But where's Eight?"

"Not home," Erika said, Josie considering.

Cecil said, "The opportunity almost seems too convenient."

"He might not expect us to attack again so soon," Carlos said.

"But we only want to catch him, right?" Cecil asked uncertainly.

"If possible," Josie said carefully.

Cecil nodded slowly, Dana saying, "I'm happy to stick around and help out."

Erika frowned, Josie saying, "Of course dear."

Dana grinned, flashing the look to Erika as Cecil rolled his eyes, saying, "Thanks, Dana. Should we summon Hiram, too?"

"Maybe," Josie mused.

Dana said, "We can think about it on the way. Who knows how long this window of opportunity will last?"

Josie nodded, saying, "We should leave."

Cecil asked, "Are we walking?"

"I think so, dear," Josie said.

"Better fast-walk, then," Dana said. "I can fly ahead to make sure he doesn't come back?"

Erika raised a brow, Josie saying, "If you want to, dear."

"Erika, want to join me?" Dana offered with a challenging grin. Erika raised both brows, opening his wings. "Fantastic, threetwoonego," Dana said, rocketing into the air.

Erika shot into the air after her, Carlos saying, "Oh no."

Cecil sighed, "Come on, we'd better follow before they get themselves into trouble."

Josie nodded, saying, "I could fly?"

Cecil shrugged, "If you don't mind giving us a lift..."

"Of course, dear," Josie said.

"Alright," Cecil nodded, backing up to give Josie room.

Josie transformed, settling down and nudging Carlos. Cecil chuckled, using tentacles to help Carlos climb to her back. Carlos settled, a bit uncomfortably, and ended up sitting in front of Cecil, getting immediately wrapped in tentacles. "I won't let you fall," Cecil grinned, setting his chin on Carlos' shoulder.

"I wasn't worried about it," Carlos said, patting his arm.

"Just in case," Cecil said, nuzzling his neck.

"I'll trust you, then," Carlos said, Josie standing.

Cecil nodded, purring softly as he hugged Carlos from behind contently. Josie took to the air, saying something in eldritch Carlos didn't understand. Cecil blushed, saying, "I know, Josie."

"What'd she say?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Cecil mumbled, a tentacle withdrawing from the waistline of Carlos' pants in disappointment.

Carlos raised a brow, saying, "Really?"

"Maybe," Cecil said, the tentacle going back to simply staying curled around his side.

"Wow," Carlos mumbled. Cecil mumbled something in Eldritch, making a pouty expression into Carlos' shoulder. "What?" Carlos asked.

Cecil hesitated before answering, "I wasn't thinking about a full round."

"Maybe we should focus on not falling off," Carlos said.

"I could keep balance," Cecil mumbled.

"No, Cecil," Carlos said.

"I knowww," he whined. "We can wait."

"We definitely can," Carlos chuckled.

The flight only lasted about ten minutes, and Dana and Erika were in another argument by the time Josie landed. Carlos sighed, sliding off Josie's back as the two scouts were again puffed up. "Why don't you admit I was here first?" Dana said.

"You were not," Erika said, Carlos rolling his eyes as Josie transformed.

Cecil said, "Guys, Dana has a girlfriend." Carlos looked confused, glancing to Cecil.

Dana said, "Cecil hun, this type of argument is an actual argument, not the kind you and Carlos have before sex over who's gonna top.” Carlos clapped a hand to his forehead, Josie looking highly amused.

Cecil said, "I don't know, birds of a feather flock together."

"I don't think it's that, Cece," Carlos said.

"Did the meaning of that change during my time in the Bluffs?" Cecil asked.

Carlos blinked, looking to him and asking, "What do you think it means?"

"Well clearly if their feathers look the same they're supposed to get along," Cecil said. "It's quite self-explanatory."

"Not quite the same meaning," Carlos said, "and maybe not the best thing to say right now."

Dana rolled her eyes, saying, "Weren't we on a time crunch?"

"Right," Carlos said, Josie nodding and looking up at the building.

Cecil stepped a little closer to Carlos, asking, "What do we do if Eight comes back?"

"Probably run," Josie said.

Dana scrunched her brow, saying, "You think he'd take all of us on at once?"

"He seemed confident enough to," Josie said

Dana grinned, "Sounds like a fun challenge."

"Dana, no," Cecil said.

"Dana, no," Josie said, "you're over confident."

Dana crossed her arms, saying, "He's part demon, at least. No way he's _that_ tough."

"You'd be surprised, dear," Josie said.

Dana sighed, "Whatever, we'll see if he gets here. Let's go," before leading the way in.

~~~~~~~

Earl was sitting in his study, writing quick-paced notes and calculations for diameters and Einstien-rosan bridges when he heard something outside of the room thump. A hushed voice whispered, "Ow, sorry."

The first voice was shortly followed by, "If you're part cat how are you not graceful enough to avoid bumping that?" Earl raised a brow, closing his book and standing.

The first voice whispered, "I wasn't wearing my glasses!"

A third voice whispered, "Do you need a band-aid, sir?"

"No, thanks Erika," the first replied in exasperation.

There was a whispered, "Why didn't you bring your glasses?" as Earl pinched the bridge of his nose, going to get the salt.

"I told you, I never wear my glasses," Cecil whispered.

"We're almost to his lab, would you all shut up?" the second voice whispered.

"Of course you all know I can hear you, right?" Earl said.

There was a pause, Dana mumbling, "Should've checked to see if he had the place insulated."

"Really well done," He said, holding a jar at the ready.

Cecil said, "Thanks!"

Erika replied, "I think he was being sarcastic."

Cecil paused, mumbling, "Oh. Well we tried."

Josie sighed, using her cane to shove the door open. Dana's wings folded into her back when she noted the jar Earl was holding, Cecil frowning as well and asking, "Eight _isn't_ here, right?"

"I'm not inclined to tell you," Earl said.

Erika said, "We didn't see him before, nor do I sense him now."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Earl said.

"Actually, it does mean the odds of him being here are significantly lower," Erika replied.

"Not necessarily," Earl said, sizing the group up.

Cecil said, "Still, we'd prefer keeping this to talking rather than taking action."

"Do share," Earl said, hoping Eight might have taken a pit stop before going to the library.

Erika said, "To get to the point, you cannot just make portals into the demon realm."

"I have to disagree," Earl said.

Cecil frowned, leaning closer to Carlos as Erika said, "Why is that?"

"Because I’ve already started," Earl said, Josie narrowing her eyes.

Cecil said, "That doesn't mean you can't stop?" hopefully.

"I will not stop," Earl said, Josie saying, "This won't end well."

Cecil mumbled, "Why does nothing ever end well? Why can't we all be agreeable for once?"

"Because, Cecil," Earl said, "some of us have aspirations." Carlos scowled at him, putting a hand on Cecil's shoulder.

Cecil frowned, asking, "Where's your pet demon?" flatly.

"I thought you'd said you retired," Earl said, Carlos making a low sound.

Cecil narrowed his eyes, saying, "I'm not a demon anymore. Even if I was, I've learned a thing or two since the time you summoned me."

"I'm sure you have," Earl said.

"I'd have hoped you'd be more civil once I got my humanity back," Cecil said.

"You don't have it back," Earl said, "you just became more inhuman."

Cecil look slightly hurt by that, saying, "But I'm not an angel, either. At any rate, it shouldn't matter."

"It doesn't," Earl said.

"So why are you still treating me like I'm just some...thing?" Cecil asked.

"Because you are," Earl said, "Even if you were back to human, you wouldn't be worth my time."

Cecil frowned, grumbling, "Glad that's out of the way, then."

"I'm glad you finally figured it out," Earl said.

Cecil glared, Erika saying, "That's beside the point."

"It is," Carlos said, resting his hand on Cecil's back.

Dana said, "Look, we all know you wish you had more dick in your pants so you wouldn't have to put it in your personality, but we'd appreciate your cooperation."

Earl shot her a look, asking, "What kind of cooperation?"

"Not opening portals for your own personal experiments, for one," Dana continued.

"Of course," he said sarcastically.

Cecil said, "Told you he wasn't going to cooperate."

"How shocking, an original thought," Earl said, looking back to Cecil.

Cecil gave him a flat look, Erika saying, "What are the odds we won't have to force you to come with us in order to get you to abandon this project of yours?"

"That's not happening," Earl said.

Cecil said, "Well I don't see your demon around to stop us."

"I sent him to the library," Earl said. 

Josie raised a brow, saying, "He's never coming back."

They all waited expectantly, Cecil glancing to the door as Dana watched a window, Erika slowly saying, "Huh, that usually works..."

Carlos was also staring at the door, saying, "Scientifically speaking, that was the time he was most likely to appear."

Cecil nodded slowly, saying, "Why would you send him to the library?"

"I needed some books," Earl said.

Cecil said, "But...you know how dangerous the library is."

"He can handle it," Earl said.

Erika said, "No one has survived against the librarians alone."

"I stand by my words," Earl said, though there was a hint of uncertainty.

Cecil shook his head, asking, "Anyway, will you come along quietly?"

"Of course not," Earl said.

Erika said, "But the point stands, without your demon, how to you propose to resist?"

"I will," Earl said, shifting the hand holding the salt jar.

Cecil frowned at it, stepping in front of Carlos, Erika saying, "Put down the salt," in a non-threatening tone.

"I don't think I will," Earl said.

Cecil said, "Earl, for once in your life, be reasonable."

"For once in _your_ life, be _realistic_ ," Earl snapped.

Cecil retorted, "I wish I could say I _was_ being realistic, but when it comes to you I should know better."

"Of course," Earl said.

"Why can't we talk you out of it?" Cecil asked.

"Because," Earl said, "I know what I’m doing."

"Do you?" Cecil mumbled.

"Yes, I do, and I don't need the likes of you doubting me," Earl said.

"Have you conducted all your research?" Cecil asked with a small smirk at the Carlos-like question.

"I have," Earl said. Cecil raised a brow, glancing to Carlos. Carlos half-shrugged, having no idea how much actual science had been involved.

Dana rolled her eyes, saying, "Just come with us."

"I'm going to again refuse," Earl said.

Cecil uncurled two of his tentacles, saying, "Don't think we won't resort to force."

"Don't think your force will win," Earl said.

Erika unfurled his wings slightly, saying, "It will so long as your demon hasn't returned."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Earl said.

Dana said, "Don't know hun, I'd be pretty damn sure," though she took more caution about the salt he wielded.

"Call me hun again and find out how a turkey feels on thanksgiving," Earl said.

Both Erika and Dana looked highly insulted, Cecil saying, " _Earl_ , you know turkeys are sensitive creatures! They can tell when you insult them from miles off."

"Oh, shut up," Earl said, "every time you open your mouth you waste oxygen." Carlos blinked, moving around Cecil and starting forwards as Josie marched towards the false scientist as well. Cecil slowly used the two tendrils he already had manifested to gently grab Carlos and Josie's shoulders, pulling them back a step and saying calmly, "Hold on." Carlos stopped, glancing to Cecil as Josie tapped her new claws together.

Cecil slowly walked between them, stopping about two feet in front of Earl, taking a deep breath and saying, "If you were a real scientist, you'd know that wasn't true," before using a fist to punch Earl in the nose.

Earl fell back, dropping his salt and holding his nose as Carlos grinned. Cecil used a tentacle to pick up the salt, handing it to Erika as Dana leaned over to Carlos, saying, "We're in a serious situation, I'd put your boner away."

Carlos leaned over back to her mumbling, "I hate you."

"You know it's true," she smirked, Cecil rolling his shoulders and saying, "Don't make me hit you, too."

"I volunteer for that," Carlos said, earl looking a bit dazed but standing.

Erika snapped out of it, saying, "Right, well, just...come along, Earl." Earl shook his head, partly to clear it and partly to refuse.

Cecil rolled his eyes, saying, "I will carry you if I must, but I was hoping to avoid touching you again."

Carlos smiled, Earl saying, "No."

Cecil said, "Well, by now I'm guessing Eight actually _isn't_ coming back, so..." he picked Earl up with the tentacles, right before they heard the door behind them open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were as surprised as you with cecil's reaction there  
> also they make a great set of spies don't they? X3


	9. New Plans

"That was an experience," Eight grumbled, shortly before Cecil yelped and instinctively threw the object in his hands, that being Earl. Eight used his own tentacles to grab the flying scientist, taking a step back from the momentum of the catch and looking uncomfortable with the close proximity of his creator.

Earl looked just as uncomfortable and surprised as eight, wiggling to stand on his own feet. Eight cleared his throat, saying, "Anyway," as he handed Earl a blood-stained book. Upon closer inspection, Eight himself appeared to be covered in scratches and fresh bruises, a bite mark in his shoulder and a welt from a protruding quill of some kind in his side.

"...Thank you," Earl said, a bit surprised that he had indeed survived. He took the book and quickly took a few steps back.

Eight glanced around, frowning and saying, "You lot are a playdate in comparison to the shit I just went through. That book better be worth it, because getting it was a-" he said an offensive word in eldritch.

Carlos frowned, Earl saying, "It will be instrumental."

"Good. Now," he cracked his knuckles, "do I have to show our friends the door?"

Carlos frowned, glancing to Josie, as he wasn't sure what the plan was. Cecil stayed relatively in front of Carlos, mainly wondering how Eight was his height and stature and still seemed so much more threatening.

"I believe that would be useful," Earl said.

Eight made a growl, a mix of a normal growl with clicking sounds akin to what Kevin would make, the fingers on his tentacles forming into sharp, blade-like claws. Josie took a step back, growing her own claws. Cecil frowned, saying, "Josie, maybe we should just go?"

"I advise you to listen to him," Eight said, flashing a sharp smile and snapping at Carlos. Carlos made a canine-sounding growl, Josie nodding.

Eight stepped aside for them, one of his claws apparently getting dangerously close to Carlos' hair, as Cecil soon hissed at him. Eight blinked, looking to Cecil, the latter looking slightly embarrassed.

Carlos patted Cecil's shoulder Josie guiding Dana out first, as she was most likely to start a fight. Dana glared behind herself at Earl, Eight changing his eye color to be black with the purple rings and snapping his teeth at Carlos again, making Cecil jump just enough to turn into a cat. Carlos blinked, looking to the floor where his boyfriend had suddenly shrunk. 

Eight's jaw dropped slightly, a tentacle of his picking Cecil up gently before any of them could react, Eight purring and petting Cecil, saying, "You never told me cats were so cute!"

Carlos's eyes went wide, watching Cecil puff up as he said, "Uuhh..."

Erika raised a brow, Dana looking both amused and worried as Cecil's eyes stayed wide open, pupils quite large as he remained stock still while Eight pet him with surprising gentleness. Josie was frozen as well, Carlos saying, "Uh... can I have him back real quick?"

Eight growled at him, Cecil's tail growing slightly puffier as his hackles raised, Eight continuing to pet the cat. "Ok," Carlos mumbled, Earl just raising a brow at Eight.

Cecil was too nervous to change back, figuring Eight might maul him until he just turned into a cat again, instead meowing in distress. Josie glanced to earl, Carlos saying, "It would be difficult to leave without him."

Eight narrowed his eyes at Carlos, saying, "No it wouldn't."

"It would be for me," Carlos said.

"That's a shame," Eight said, continuing to pet Cecil.

Cecil looked very uncertain about what he was about to do, taking a deep breath before meowing pleasantly, purring and nuzzling Eight's arm. Eight was immediately sidetracked, grinning and rubbing his head, Cecil able to stand and nuzzling his chin shortly before making his escape jump to Carlos.

Carlos caught him quickly, taking a step back. Eight looked upset, sighing and saying, "You should all go."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Cecil mumbled, huddling closer to Carlos.

"You know, there _are_ stray cats," Carlos said, quickly walking towards the door.

Eight looked thoughtful, saying, "It's a fair point." Josie pushed Carlos through the door as well, looking meaningfully to Erika and making her go first before closing the door after them.

Dana lead the way back out, Cecil staying in cat form and mumbling, "That could've gone better."

"It could have gone a lot worse, too," Josie said.

Erika said, "It is good we all made it out unharmed."

"It's very good," Josie said, Carlos frowning and saying "but we know he survived the library."

Cecil shivered, Dana saying, "It's an impressive feat," with sore admittance.

"He's that powerful," Josie said, "the last one didn't survive."

Cecil said, "Just because he _survived_ doesn't mean he was strong enough to kill one of them."

"He would have had to get out," Josie murmured.

Erika shook his head, saying, "I don't think a librarian would stand for letting anyone leave their library. It's possible if they lived, they might exit the library to get their book back."

"That wouldn’t be good," Carlos said.

"No, it wouldn't," Erika replied.

"Can we steal it back?" he asked.

"Not easily," Erika said.

Cecil said, "Even if we did, keeping books is illegal, and the librarians might come after /us/."

"We could return it," Carlos said, "is there a drop off?"

Cecil rubbed his neck, saying, "I think it's inside the library doors."

"Could we throw the book _into_ the library," Carlos said.

Dana said, "You'd need Tamika's slingshot, I imagine."

"We could borrow it," Carlos said.

"We'd have to find her first and hope she isn't busy," Cecil said.

"Maybe I can run in briefly..." Carlos said

"No," Cecil said sharply, "if the librarians are alive, they'll be on guard for weeks."

"Well," Carlos said.

Dana said, "I admire your courage, but it's a terrible idea."

"We could leave it at the doors?" Carlos tried.

"They'd probably blame you for stealing it to begin with," Cecil said. "According to Tamika, they don't have eyes."

"Fine, then," Carlos said, petting his back.

Erika said, "I think it'd be wise to wait and see if they'd dare to exit the building."

"It'd be mayhem if they do," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, "Yeah, but might be safer than trying to return it."

"Still... Oh, never mind," Carlos said.

Dana said, "Anyway, if that's all you needed from me, I might be needed back home. I should probably update Hiram, too."

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "thank you anyways."

Dana nodded, saying, "No problem. You two have fun," she added to Carlos and Cecil, as she was pretty sure Carlos was still turned on by Cecil's scientist comment earlier.

Carlos gave her a look, Josie sending her home with a snap. Dana faded away, Cecil asking, "What did she mean?" as he hadn't realized the implication of his statement to Earl.

"Don’t worry about it," Carlos sighed.

Erika said, "I believe we can let Dana choose to give the news to Kevin and Diego, if she dares to enter their house."

"Then that's fine," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "We also know his demon has Kevin's affinity for cats."

"He _is_ a combination of us," Carlos said.

"He has to be," Cecil said. "That also means he might like sugar as much as I do?"

"He might," Carlos said, "I wonder how he does with vacuums."

Cecil said, "I'd pay to see that."

"It could be an advantage," Josie admitted.

Erika said, "Or he wouldn't be afraid of it, or he'd take offense and light it on fire."

"It would still be worth a shot," Josie said.

Erika and Cecil nodded, Cecil asking, "What should we do in the meantime?"

"Well, we know we can't convince earl," Josie said.

Cecil said, "I had figured he wouldn't change his mind."

"Glad you hit him," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "It felt good," thoughtfully.

"I'm glad," Josie mumbled.

Cecil thought a moment, saying, "Wait, when Dana said have fun..."

"Don’t worry about it," Carlos said firmly.

Cecil said, "Okay," uncertainly. "So, what are we doing about Earl now?"

~~~~~~~ 

Earl sat back in his chair, saying, "That was bold of them."

"Yes, it was," Eight replied, not sounding too concerned and in fact only half paying attention, leaning on a desk with his arms crossed and watching out a window.

"I can't have them trying to muddle with the portals," Earl mused.

"It seems like they're going to make the attempt no matter what you throw at them," Eight said.

"Then I shouldn't throw it at them," Earl said, turning in his chair and going to his desk.

"I assume you had something in mind?" Eight drawled.

"Yes," Earl said, grabbing a file, "we need to distract them."

Eight made an affirmative grunt to signify he was still barely listening. "Thanks," Earl mumbled, followed by, "oh, look, a kitten!" Eight immediately turned his head to scan around in interest, glaring at Earl shortly when he realized the point.

"Thank you for your attention," Earl said, "there's an easier job for you.”

Eight took the paper, reading over it and saying, “I’ll get there. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" he asked with sarcastic concern.

"I'm sure I’ll manage," Earl said, equally sarcastic

"Alright," Eight smirked, observing the paper again. "Do I have permission to harm them if it comes to it?”

"Yes," Earl said, "as long as you stay in control, I don't care."

"How long do you need?" Eight asked.

"I'll call you," Earl said, "other than that, as long as you can."

Eight nodded, saying, "I'll plan for that along the way, then."

"Good," Earl said.

"I suppose I'll leave now, then?” Eight questioned.

"I'll give you time to get there and integrate yourself," Earl said.

"Very well," Eight replied. "Do you think it might be potentially faster to find out how to use my demon form for travel?"

"It would be convenient," Earl said.

Eight nodded again, shutting his eyes and sorting through memories to figure out how to activate it. In a minute, he was growing larger, two extra arms forming out of two tentacles as six other tattoos unfolded from his back in Kevin's insectile manner. His skin grew armored plates and his lower jaw split into mandibles, growing two extra sets of eyes as well, ending up looking like an odd insectile dragon.

Earl's eyes went wide and he froze, after a second saying, "On the other hand maybe not."

"A bit noticeable, perhaps," Eight said, his voice forming extra clicks as he spoke.

"Yeah, just a bit," Earl said, "please turn back now."

"Why, am I taking up too much room?" Eight asked with sarcasm, though he did begin to shrink and turn back to normal. Earl resisted the impulse to make a disgusted face, instead not commenting at all. "That form would have been useful for fighting the librarians," Eight said, cracking his neck when he was human again.

"It probably would have," Earl said.

"You don't appear to have taken my demon form into consideration before this," Eight said with amusement.

"I had forgotten," Earl said.

"You had no idea how it'd turn out, did you," Eight smirked.

"Not particularly," earl said.

Eight chuckled, turning to walk away and saying, "Now you know. I'll be off."

"I'll call if anything comes up," Earl said.

"I'll eagerly await it," Eight mumbled, leaving the room.

~~~~~~~

"Ammaaaaa," Ree complained, letting herself be dragged around by her mother's ankle, "pleeaaasseee?"

"No," the mother sighed, "I’ve told you a hundred times, we can't just up and visit Carlos without warning him first."

"But moooooooooommmmm," Ree groaned.

Sami said, "It'd be fun mooom!" as she trailed along behind Amma.

"No," Amma said, hearing a knock on the front door and sighing with relief.

Sami looked to the door in interest, saying, "Is Avi's girlfriend here for a visit again?"

"Maybe," Amma said, going to the front door as Ree released her foot. Curry barked in curiosity, running to the door and wagging her tail in anticipation. Amma opened it, blinking in surprise.

Cecil was standing on the porch, looking sheepish and saying, "Hi Amma," with a grin.

"Hello," Amma said, "Cecil, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, sorry it's a short notice," Cecil said, glancing to Curry when the dog started growling.

Amma glanced down, batting the air above the dog's nose with her stirring spoon and saying, "Curry, please."

Curry stopped growling for only a few seconds, tail no longer wagging, growling and barking again. Cecil frowned, saying, "Does she not remember me?"

"She usually does," Amma said, "maybe it's the neighbor's cat again."

Cecil said, "I did pet a cat on the way over here," uncertainly.

"That might have been it then," Amma said, "come in—where's Carlos?"

Cecil said, "I didn't bring him, I needed to get in touch with you without him overhearing."

Amma raised a brow, saying, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's more of a personal matter," Cecil said. “May I come in?"

"Of course," Amma said, standing out of the way and shooing Curry.

Curry backed off for a moment, continuing to growl quietly, Cecil saying, "Thank you," as he entered the house.

Ree shut the door, bouncing around as Sami wandered back to tell Avi that Cecil was there. Cecil said, "Again, sorry for being short notice," as they made their way to the living room.

"It's fine," Amma said, "I was just making rice."

"I can smell it," Cecil grinned. "I don't suppose you have hot chocolate or coffee?"

"I do have hot chocolate I could make," she said.

"We might make that or tea then before I tell you why I'm here," Cecil said.

"Something bad?" she asked, heading to put hot water on.

"No, I don't believe so," Cecil chuckled.

"Ok then," she said, making tea anyways. Cecil helped make the tea, grabbing mugs vaguely recalled from memory and glancing over when Avi poked her head into the kitchen. "Avi, Cecil is here," Amma said, a little unnecessarily.

Cecil waved to her, saying, "Nice to see you again."

"Hey, tall and blonde," Avi said.

Cecil rolled his eyes, asking, "How've you been?"

"Very good," she smirked.

"I'm sure," Cecil replied, "good to hear."

"What are you here for?" she asked.

Cecil rubbed his neck, saying, "I had a personal question."

"There's creams for that," Avi said.

Cecil gave her a look, saying, "Not that kind of personal."

"Do go on," she smirked.

"Not until we're all safely sitting," Cecil said. Amma raised a brow, sitting at the kitchen table as Avi sat on one of the stools. Cecil accepted his tea, with a lot of sugar added, stirring it absently and asking, "Should I get right to it?"

"I can't handle the suspense," Avi said dryly.

Cecil shrugged, saying, "I was going to ask permission to marry your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but intenseee dundundun


	10. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eegads it's been awhile  
> updating might take a bit, we ended up having an incident with our writing program and almost lost some progress, but moving and editing what we had already wrote took forever and now we're losing our will to write x_o

Amma blinked, Avi snorting tea up her nose. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so...I couldn't risk him hearing me over the phone, and writing utensils have been banned in Night Vale so I couldn't write," Cecil explained.

Amma started shrieking, scaring Curry and dropping her spoon. Cecil grinned, though he leaned back slightly, asking, "I...guess that means yes?" Amma started bouncing in place, crushing him with a hug as Avi coughed. Cecil choked out, "It'd work...a bit better to marry him...if I wasn't dead, Amma," though he continued smiling.

Amma released him quickly, bouncing to scream and crush Avi instead. Curry had fled the room to protect her eardrums, Cecil catching his breath and taking a drink. Amma finally stopped when Avi looked about to pass out, Amma shocked into silence again

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," Cecil said. Amma squealed. Cecil took that to mean go on, adding, "I guess I didn't want to spring it on you after he had already made a decision."

Amma started bouncing in place, grinning as Avi said, "I think her answer's pretty clear."

Cecil grinned, giving her a much more gentle hug and saying, "Thank you." She squished him again, still bouncing as Sami entered the room, looking confused. Cecil said, "I assume I can't hug you," with a look to Avi.

"You can try," she smirked.

"That's what I thought," Cecil sighed.

"Should we start planning?" Avi asked dryly.

Cecil chuckled, "Way ahead of you, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome, but the only way I managed to convince Carlos I'd be gone awhile was that I was doing a report on a town outside of Night Vale."

"I'm sure he'll be excited," Amma said.

"I hope so," Cecil said. "So...may I stay for a couple days?"

"Of course, dear," Amma grinned.

Cecil sighed in relief, saying, "Thank you again."

"Absolutely no problem," she said, continuing to grin.

"Also, I'm expecting a phone call today or tomorrow. Not from Carlos, just for business," Cecil said.

"Sure," Amma said, bouncing and going back to the stove to stop the rice from burning.

Sami asked, "What's goin' on?" as she hadn't seen Amma quite this happy in a while.

"Carlos is getting maarrriiieeeddd," Ree sang.

Sami gasped excitedly, squealing, "Really?!" and running to hug Cecil as well.

Amma grinned, Ree bouncing from foot to foot. Cecil said, "Really," though at that point his happy expression had gotten a bit worn.

"We should have a party!" Ree grinned.

Cecil said, "Uh, I think we'd both prefer to keep it a little more low-key."

"I meant right _now_ ," Ree said.

"Oh, well," Cecil said, glancing to Amma.

"I'm making dessert," Amma said, "party can be later."

"Alright," Cecil said with a sheepish grin.

"We can have a tea party," Ree said hopefully.

"Uhm...sure, we already have tea," Cecil said.

"Great!" Ree grinned, Avi saying, "you're on your own."

Cecil gave her a questioning look, asking, "Where should we have the party?" to Ree.

"My room!" she cheered, grabbing his arm.

"Uh," was about all Cecil had time for as he gave Amma a pleading 'what-did-I-just-get-myself-into' look before getting dragged down the hall.

"Hopefully he'll survive in time to propose," Amma mumbled.

Sami said, "I think he will."

Ree giggled as she dragged Cecil down the hall, saying, "You can be the guest of honor."

Cecil forced a grin, saying, "Great," though he didn't sound too thrilled.

"And I have snacks, too!" she said, dragging him into her room.

"Goody," Cecil said, losing his enthusiasm quickly.

She sat him down, grabbing a teapot and a box of Froot Loops she had to wriggle under her bed to retrieve. Cecil tilted his head at the cereal box, asking, "What are those?"

"Froot Loops," She said, setting them on the table

Cecil paused, asking, "Froot...what?" in confusion.

"The cereal," she said, as if that should clear everything up.

"Wh..." he started to ask, racking his brain for the definition of cereal and wondering how fruit tied into it, mumbling, "nevermind," and taking a sip of tea.

"It's a snack!" she said, sitting too and pouring herself tea.

"Alright," he said uncertainly, raising a brow as she started opening the box. She poured so onto a plate, taking a handful. “So…we’re just splitting them off the plate, then?” Cecil asked.

"Of course," Ree said, munching on her handful.

"Right, of course," Cecil said, regretting saying anything and taking a couple, popping them into his mouth. His pupils dilated, taking more eagerly and nearly forgetting to continue using his hands rather than an extended tongue.

"They're good," Ree said, blissfully ignorant.

"Mm, they are," Cecil said between mouthfuls, crunching contently and quite forgetting his tea.

Ree didn't seem to mind, saying, "We should dress up for the tea party."

Cecil stopped chewing to look at her, saying, "Doesn't that seem a bit like you're overdoing it?"

"No, it's a fancy tea party," she said.

He glanced around, saying, "It is?" as it didn't look too fancy to him.

"Of course it is," she said.

Cecil paused, asking, "What'd you have in mind?" before sipping his tea.

"Make up," she said seriously.

"Uh...I don't know about that," Cecil said. "You can wear makeup, though."

"I'll get more Froot Loops if you to," she said.

Cecil paused, narrowing his eyes and saying, "You drive a hard bargain. Very well."

"Yaayy," she grinned, running to grab her mother's makeup.

Cecil spent the night as promised, though he hadn't received the phone call as of yet. He told Amma it'd be from Station Management about arrangements for his undercover work.

Amma was perfectly happy to accommodate him, Avi relieved that the tea party had been contained to just him and Ree. He'd managed to get the makeup off after the party ended the night before, thankful it wasn't somehow permanent, although it did take a bit of scrubbing. He ended up in their study, reading glasses perched on his nose as he read a book absently.

Avi wandered by, asking, "How's Carlos?"

Cecil looked up, saying, "Perfect, as always," with a grin.

"A little bird told me to ask who tops," Avi said, rolling her eyes.

Cecil said, "Depends on the day, mostly me. I assume the demon is the one in charge of your relationship, too?" he smirked.

She crossed her arms, leaning on the wall and saying, "you'd like to think that," and wondering why something in his response felt odd.

Cecil chuckled, "It's alright, I think I know," before taking a drink of tea and looking back to his book. Avi tilted her head, trying to figure out what was different. Maybe a haircut. Cecil glanced back to her, asking, "Is there something else?"

"Did you get a haircut?" she asked.

"Er, no?" Cecil said in confusion. "I've sort've banned scissors in our house."

"Ah," Avi said, not bothering to question it, "never mind."

"Alright then," Cecil said, looking back to his book and taking another drink.

"Ok," she mumbled, retreating from the room. Cecil glanced up to watch her go, mumbling something in eldritch and looking back to the book.

Avi grabbed a book, picking up a phone to call Dana. Dana answered on the fourth ring, saying, "'Ello?" with muffled voices in the background.

"Hey," Avi said, "do you know yet?"

"Depends on what you mean, hun," Dana said. "If you're asking if I've had a pregnancy test recently I haven't found it necessary," her smirk could be heard over the phone.

Avi snorted, saying, "No, the Cecil thing."

"Hm, has HE gotten a pregnancy test recently? He'd need it more than me," Dana chuckled.

Avi snorted, saying, "No, he came over to say.."

Dana blinked, asking, "Came over? I thought he was still in Night Vale."

"No, he visited yesterday," Avi said, "he's still here."

Dana frowned, leaning against a wall and saying, "He hasn't been acting oddly has he?"

"Eehh, something feels a bit off but I just figured he was excited," Avi said.

"Excited about what?" Dana asked.

"He said he was planning to propose," Avi said.

Dana appeared to drop the phone, as it made muffled crackling sounds for a moment as she scrambled to catch it swinging from the cord. "Sonofabitch did what?" she asked.

"You alright there?" Avi chuckled.

"No, actually, Cecil would never have the balls to propose this soon," Dana said. "Avi, the thing in your house isn't Cecil."

Avi raised a brow, looking down the hall and saying, "Sure looks like him."

"No, trust me, I know it does," Dana said, "just...don't confront him, get me there first."

"Exactly," Dana said, "he's dangerous."

"Should I summon you?" Avi asked.

"Yeah, you should," Dana said. "Don't you dare stand against him alone, we'll call Josie when I get there," she added with a hint of panic.

"I'm sure it'd be fine..." she said, glancing down the hall again and getting the feeling he knew what was going on.

"No, Avi, I know what he is, he survived in a library," she added very seriously.

"I.... does that mean something I don’t think it means?" she asked.

"Yeah it probably does," Dana said, "just...summon me, please."

"Ok, fine," Avi said, "I’m sure it'll be... fine..." she blinked, looking up as the demon in question was suddenly standing over her.

A tentacle hung up the phone, Cecil's grin splitting into a much wider smile than normal, sharp teeth glinting as he said, "I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

~~~~~~~

Carlos sighed, drying the last pan from that morning's breakfast and saying, "We still need to know what to do with Earl."

Cecil said, "I know," grumpily, as he'd been saying that for awhile now.

"Maybe we should have everyone here to plan," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "By all means. Do you think Dana's updated Hiram by now, or should we try to leave him out of it?"

"We can ask her," Carlos offered.

"Sure," Cecil said. "Josie, do you want to call the angels, or let them do their chores?"

"I'll wait a bit, dear," Josie said, Carlos heading towards the pentagram.

Cecil nodded, sipping his coffee as they waited for Carlos. Carlos cast the summoning spell Josie rocking in her chair and knitting.

Dana looked slightly surprised when she was summoned, taking in the fact it was Carlos who was summoning her. "Hey," Carlos said, Josie glancing up.

Without further hesitation, Dana slapped Carlos' cheek, saying, "Why haven't you called?!" in angry exasperation.

Carlos jerked back, rubbing his cheek and saying, "What?"

"How long has it been since you last summoned me?" Dana asked, Cecil too stunned to move.

"I don't know, a few days?" Carlos said.

"Shit, shit," she mumbled, running her hands through her hair and saying, "we need to get to your house."

"Why, what's going on?" Carlos asked, Josie standing slowly.

"Eight's there," Dana said with a worried look.

Carlos blinked, Josie asking, "How do you know?"

"Avi called me, she said Cecil was there but I knew he couldn't be two places at once," Dana said, "and she ended up hanging up right before she agreed to summon me. I couldn't call because to hell if TJ would let me use his phone."

"It takes hours to get home," Carlos said faintly, Josie saying, "We're flying."

Cecil stood, putting an arm around Carlos and saying, "They'll be fine," firmly.

"Right," Carlos said, Josie saying, "I'll alert the angels.”

Cecil nodded, rubbing Carlos' side slowly as Dana hugged her stomach. Carlos blinked again, saying, "We could try to call..."

Dana said, "What if Eight answers the phone? Do you honestly want to deal with that?"

"No," Carlos mumbled, Josie already informing the angels.

Cecil rubbed his back, saying, "They'll be fine," again.

Carlos didn't respond, Josie saying, "Come on."

Cecil nodded, gently ushering Carlos to the front door as the angels wrapped up their tasks. Josie transformed right outside the door, laying down and jerking her head towards her back. Cecil used tentacles to help hoist Carlos up again, Dana growing a pair of wings and taking off. Josie took off, allowing two of the angels to fly under her wings as she followed Dana.


	11. Hostage Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's that fido? those two authors need to get their shit together?  
> yeah fido, you're probably right.  
> (sorry)

After about an hour, Dana landed and took a few running steps to lessen her momentum of impact, turning to watch Josie land with impatience. Carlos hopped off before Josie had fully landed, Josie herself landing a bit hard.

Cecil waited for Josie to right herself before sliding down as well, saying, "We can't just barge in, he's probably waiting for us."

"What are we supposed to do, knock?" Carlos said.

Dana said, "I'd be cool with sneaking in, but Cecil's right, he's probably waiting."

"So what do we do?" Carlos asked, glancing to the door again.

Cecil frowned, saying, "I don't know, it depends on whether he knows. If we ring the doorbell and he's still disguised as me, it'd clearly alert your family right away, but..."

"I could go," Carlos said.

Dana said, "He knows I know."

"We're not sending him up there alone," Cecil said firmly.

"It'd be the best way to get someone in," Carlos said.

Cecil frowned, "So you suggest going to the front porch alone while we sneak in the back or something?"

"Sure, whatever," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I know your family is at risk, but what if he just takes you hostage, too?"

Carlos frowned, saying, "It'd still be enough of a distraction."

Cecil made a worried cat-like sound, Dana saying, "The longer we debate the more chance he has of finding out we're here and preparing."

"I'll be fine," Carlos said, "I’m going." 

Cecil grudgingly said, "Fine, but don't do anything stupid," before giving him a kiss.

"I'll be careful," Carlos said, giving him a tight hug before walking towards the front door in strides. Cecil watched him go before Dana was ushering them towards the back of the house.

Carlos knocked on the front door, calling, "Amma?"

The Cecil in the house glanced to the front door, pausing in sipping tea at the small table in the living room where Ree had sat him as she went to get more Froot Loops.

Carlos knocked again, Amma opening the door and grinning, saying "Carlos!" 'Cecil' frowned, slowly setting his tea down.

"Hey, mom, I’m popping in for a visit," Carlos grinned, hoping he wasn't showing his nerves.

Eight narrowed his eyes, listening out for Ree to be coming back. Avi had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, her eyes going wide as Amma shut the door, grinning. 

Eight stood slowly, looking to Avi, who was in her usual corner, raising a brow in silent communication. She shook her head quickly, Ree coming back with a box of cereal. Eight turned to watch Ree bounce back and set the cereal on the table, saying, "Looks like your brother is home," with another look to Avi that was a bit more sinister than the last.

Avi shook her head again, Ree grinning and saying "Yaaayy, Carlos!"

"Not for long, though," Eight added, looking to him as he and Amma entered the room. Ree tilted her head, Amma not seeming to understand the threat.

"I warned you, Avi," Eight sighed, "I tried to play nice for your sakes."

Ree looked back to Cecil, Avi saying shakily, "I swear I didn't."

"That's a bit hard to believe, now isn't it?" Eight said, tattoos unfolding into tentacles, one grabbing Carlos by the arm and the other holding Ree by the hair.   
"Which of your siblings would you prefer to die first for your attempt at heroism?"

"I _didn't_ " Avi said, Carlos growling as Ree yelped, trying to twist away.

"I'm only tempted to spare the small one because she has the location of more Froot Loops," Eight said. "However, killing dear Carlos would be no skin off my nose." Carlos tried to yank free, thinking of things that could help in the situation.

"You didn't call anyone else I should be concerned about?" Eight asked Avi. "I'm sure the feathers off your girlfriend would stuff a pillow nicely," he smirked.  
Amma blinked, clearly struggling to understand as Carlos wondered if the spell Steve used to do on Cecil would work against Eight.

Sami poked her head into the room, quickly hiding behind Amma and making a worried squeal. Shortly after, Curry ran into the room, growling and ignoring the danger, charging and biting Eight's ankle. Eight made a roaring screech, the tentacles holding Carlos and Ree crumpling back towards himself as he growled, "Damned dog," and picked her up by the collar, where she continued gnashing her teeth at him.

Carlos grabbed Ree and shoved her away from Eight, barking at Curry and telling her to stop the attack before she got hurt. Curry continued wriggling, Eight glancing between her and Carlos, saying, "That's right, you speak dog," before dropping her, Curry shaking herself off before running to stand in front of Amma and Carlos, growling at Eight again. "Wretched creatures."

"Thanks," Carlos said sarcastically, "can we take this somewhere else?"

"No, we can't," Eight said. "I warned your sister that calling for aid was a bad idea."

"I didn't get a call," Carlos said.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Eight said. "How else would you have known to come here before Earl told you I was here?"

"Dana," Carlos said, then realized he might have just given her away.

Eight glanced to Avi and back to Carlos, saying, "So, you just so happened to summon her? I'd love to meet her again; where's she hiding?"

"We sent her back home because she was freaking out," Carlos said.

Eight chuckled, "No, a firey spirit like her would insist on coming."

"It's not like she had a choice," Carlos said.

"Oh she did," Eight said, "and I imagine your boyfriend and that old woman are here as well. Also meaning I'm going to need one of you back. Hostages tend to work better that way."

Ree took a few steps back, Carlos saying, "I'd really prefer not to."

"Personally it'd also be more fun for me that way, so you don't have much choice in the matter," Eight said, two tentacles grabbing either of Carlos' arms and pulling him closer. Curry barked and bit one of the tendrils, Eight growling and shoving her roughly away with a third tattoo.

Carlos barked to Curry again, telling her to keep the rest of the family back as he jerked one of his arms free. Eight smirked, holding his other arm tighter and slightly lifting him by it, dragging a clawed finger behind his ear and around the contour of his jawline, saying in a perfect impersonation of Cecil's voice from months before, "You do know it really is dangerous to be around me?”

"If you try that I swear to the void I will rip out your jugular," Carlos growled.

"I can do your voice, too, if you'd prefer," Eight grinned widely before switching back to Cecil's voice. "I don't want to see you hurt on my account again."

"Can you do Earl's voice?" Carlos said, "that way we can hear something almost as grating as your presence."

"Ooh, good idea," Eight said, coughing to clear his throat and using Earl's voice. "Good to see you again. Make yourself useful and sit on that chair." Before Carlos could process what he meant, Eight switched back to Cecil's voice, saying, "Sure, Earl, anything. What do you need?" in a somewhat wistful tone that had an undertone of worry.

Carlos paused, narrowing his eyes at Eight.

"I just wanted to test some reactivity of different elements from the periodic table on demons. I realize sodium burns, and was intrigued about other potential effects," Eight said with Earl's voice, again switching back to Cecil. "Oh, alright, if it's for science."

Carlos scowled, saying, "Knock it off."

He continued with Cecil's voice, saying, "Ooh, what's--agh, what _is_ that?"

"Magnesium, sodium's cousin on the periodic table," Earl's voice said. "How would you describe the pain?"

"I think it's leaving a rash," Cecil's voice mumbled.

"That's not what I asked," Earl's voice replied flatly.

"I'm serious, Eight, knock it off," Carlos growled, not noticing the shift of people behind him.

"I'm curious to try potassium, or calcium," Earl's voice continued anyway. "Oh, sorry, that'd be milk in your terms."

"I...don't think I was lactose intolerant," Cecil said.

"Calcium isn't quite milk, again, my apologies for not dumbing it down to begin with," Earl said.

Carlos frowned, saying, "Calcium isn't even the main ingredient in milk."

Eight said, "Just proves how poor of a scientist he is doesn't it?" in his own voice.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Carlos said. 

"Can't help it, it's in my nature," Eight chuckled. "But I digress. I was threatening to kill you, was I not?"

"No, you were threatening to spontaneously combust," Carlos said.

"Cute," Eight grinned, "but no, I think killing you was on my to-do list, anyway," he said, growing long, blade-like claws on his free hand.

"Over my dead body," another voice growled, a figure slamming into Eight from the side and through the nearby wall into the kitchen, the tentacle that had been holding Carlos somehow severed in the same movement.

Carlos dropped to his own feet, looking around and seeing that his family was somehow out of the area. He realized Cecil had been the one to slam into eight, and ran after him.

There was a growling mess of tentacles wrestling in the kitchen, Eight ramming Cecil into a counter shortly before a tentacle of Cecil's grabbed Eight's ankle and yanked backwards, making Eight trip. Eight grabbed Cecil to pull him down as well shortly before Cecil turned into a cat, back lined with spines. Eight used a tentacle to grab him by the scruff as he tried to run away, picking him up and mumbling, "You're lucky you're cute,” as Cecil hissed at him. Carlos ran to grab the salt before remembering it would burn him and Cecil as well, frowning and hesitating.

Cecil said, "I sure am," before turning into a human again, moving beyond that to his demon form, biting Eight's shoulder as his tentacles wrapped around Eight's legs, Eight shoving Cecil back with a growl. Cecil retained his grip, snapping, "Carlos, dismiss me!" 

"Cecil, no, I don't even know if I can-" Carlos started.

"It's worth a shot, just do it," Cecil growled, Eight managing to free a tentacle which grew claws and prepared itself to cut across Cecil's back.  
Carlos cursed, saying, "Ralon!”

There was a rumble like thunder behind the power in the word, the air itself seeming to make a humming sound, warping around Cecil and Eight in a sphere that expanded and contracted a few times before there was a gulping sound and they were gone, the air stilling again. Carlos blinked, breathing hard as he looked around the room, not having expected it to work. He then realized exactly what he'd done, running outside.


	12. Chasing Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you know, we haven't given up on this fic XI i realize updates are becoming few and far between, and again I'd like to apologize, but we're not authors to keep our ten readers waiting! (i guess we are but thats besides the point)  
> to those of you who have stuck with us and put up with our shit this far, thank you so much. you're the best, and you have no idea how much it means to be getting so many reads on these fics; it means a lot ^_^

Dana was pestering Avi, making sure she was alright, Curry licking Ree's arm. Ree was clinging to Amma's skirt, Carlos running up to Dana and Josie and saying, "I sent Cecil and Eight into the demon realm and I don't know how to get them back," in a rush.

Dana blinked, saying, "Well why the hell did you do that?"

"Cecil told me to and I wasn't thinking," Carlos said miserably.

Dana said, "Then...dismiss me, I can keep an eye on them. Hopefully the demons will give Eight a hard time and slow him down."

"Hopefully," Carlos said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, right now what's important is we got him away from your family," Dana said, rubbing Avi's side.

"Right," Carlos frowned, "be careful."

"I know," Dana said, kissing Avi's cheek.

Carlos sighed, sending her home as well and realizing he probably owed explanations. Sami was holding the other half of Amma's skirt, Curry wagging her tail quietly now that the threat was gone.

Carlos looked over to them, saying, "Uuuhhmm..."

Amma said, "Maybe we should talk inside?" simply.

"Yeah," Carlos mumbled, Josie saying, "hello," cheerfully.

"Hello," Amma replied, sounding slightly exasperated, one of the angels ruffling their feathers quietly.

Carlos started inside, Josie following and Avi sheparding the two younger girls.

Amma sighed, "I told you nothing good would co from your magic business, Carlos," as they sat down.

"That wasn't my fault," he protested, sitting.

"And yet you decided to choose a boyfriend who isn't even human?" Amma raised a brow. "That goes for you, too," she nodded to Avi. "Did you know?"

Avi rubbed the back of her neck, saying, "Maybe?"

Amma groaned, "For God's sake, you two," as she rubbed her temple. "Nothing good ever cos from magic, you _know_ it's taboo."

"I got a girlfriend out of it," Avi pointed out.

Amma gave her a look, saying, "When did you plan on letting me know?"

"Uuuuhhhhh?" Avi said, avoiding her gaze and watching the angels disperse to tidy up the mess.

"Right, and you?" Amma looked to Carlos.

"What about me?" Carlos said, studying the couch.

"Did you plan on telling me you were dating a demon?" Amma said. "Even the fake one sounded like he wanted to marry you."

"Ok, but he's creepy and sadistic and was just pretending to- wait what?" Carlos said.

"That's why we thought it was Cecil!" she said. "He came asking for your hand! Even when the real Cecil was visiting I could see it all over his face."

Carlos blinked, saying "wait, _what_?!" Josie raised a brow, smirking to herself.

Amma said, "Come now Carlos, you can't _not_ notice."

"Clearly I could," Carlos mumbled.

Amma said, "Well today's just full of surprises then. How soon did you plan to leave?"

"I don't know," Carlos said, feeling already weird that Cecil wasn't there.

"Well he's not going to get himself out of...where ever he went, now is he?" Amma smiled gently.

"He's not," Carlos mumbled, "I don't know what'll happen now that he's back."

Josie frowned, saying "there's a chance he's a fresh enough not-angel that it wouldn't affect him."

Amma sighed, "Whatever the case, I wouldn't be any use to you, anyhow. You're probably needed more in Night Vale," she added regretfully.

"I could go..." Avi said, Carlos saying, "absolutely not."

"Make no mistake, young man, just because I'm agreeing to let you go after him doesn't mean I approve of all this," Amma said. "Cecil deserves to be rescued, but if you don't return to me after all's said and done, I won't forgive you."

Carlos frowned, saying, "I know."

Amma said, "And I hope you know as well as I do that if Avi offered to come along, she's going to find a way there."

"I know," Carlos said, giving her a look.

Amma said, "That being said, Avi, I'd stop you if I could."

"You can't," Avi said, her face set determined and grim.

"I know," Amma said. "You should probably stop wasting time."

"Right, the angels..." Carlos said, turning to where he'd last seen the angels, blinking.

Every Erika paused, a couple dusting as one swept and another picked up pieces of rubble from the wall attempting to put it back together like a puzzle. One had a cookie in his mouth, staring back at Carlos. Carlos blinked, Josie glancing over and finding nothing odd. Amma looked over as well, saying, "Er...I appreciate you trying to fix my wall, but you've more important matters." Avi looked over, blinking and wondering if they were like Dana.

The Erika eating the cookie quickly finished it, pretending he hadn't just stolen it and brushing the crumbs off his shirt as well, saying, "It is no trouble, ma'am."

"The angels are always pleased to help," Josie said.

Amma said, "Well...thank you. But really, shouldn't you be off to help Cecil?"

"Right," Carlos said, "thanks."

"I'm serious, the both of you had better come home," Amma said sternly, moving to give them hugs.

"I know," Carlos said, hugging her back as Avi squished both of them.

Amma said, "We'll talk more about this when you get back," with a small smile.

"Great," Carlos mumbled, Josie standing.

"Be safe," Amma said, absently rubbing behind Curry's ear.

"We will," Carlos said, Avi following them towards the door.

~~~~~~~

Cecil was as surprised as Eight that being sent to the Bluffs worked. They paused in their grapple, or would have if they were still neck and neck with each other. Sending them to another realm had separated them. Cecil glanced around, not entirely sure where Eight went and afraid to find out, resolving to look for Hiram for aid, already feeling uneasy from the return of the sweltering desert heat.

Eight landed in an office building, a boring looking cubical near exploding with the force of his landing and his sudden flailing tentacles. An office worker went running as his workplace was turned to chaos. Eight blinked, rubbing a sore spot on his head when he hit it on the desk he landed on, grumbling in eldritch and trying to figure out where he was and which of his forms it'd be best to stay in.

A few office workers formed a ring around him, curious and alarmed blood-drenched employees whispering among themselves.  
Eight glanced among them, trying to place any faces with what memories he had, that and he wasn't seeing as many stars from the Void anymore. His ears perked up at a familiar voice in the distance, switching to the form he associated immediately with it. 

TJ walked down the hall and into the room, having seen the disturbance on a security camera. 'Kevin' cleared his throat awkwardly as the man in a tan jacket walked forward, trying not to show interest in personally seeing his nonexistent face for the first time.

TJ looked around, saying "is everything quite alright?"

Kevin said, "Oh, everything is just grand! I was experimenting with...ooohhh, experimenting, no wonder Diego's a scientist, even the word is fun!" he smiled, frankly innerly annoyed at even himself for having to act this way.

"I see?" TJ said.

"Right, sorry. I was experimenting with using my tattoos to crawl on ceilings. I thought it'd be fun," Kevin said. "I hope I didn't cause too much disturbance?"

"...No," TJ said slowly.

"Great! I'd hate to slow down everyone's working progress," Kevin smiled.

"Right," TJ said slowly.

"If that's all, could someone remind me how to get back to Diego's office?" Kevin asked.

"It's at the end of the hall," TJ said, staring at him.

"Ah, right, sorry, the fall must've jumbled my mind a bit," Kevin giggled. "Toodles!" he said, skipping out of the room and immediately letting his smile fade, wondering how the hell his real counterpart smiled like that all the time.

TJ watched him go, then said, "Alright, everyone back to work." Everyone immediately snapped to attention, most moving to pick up the mess, as they knew Diego would shoot them if they made Kevin do it.

Diego was writing at his desk, totally ignoring everything outside of the room. Kevin took a deep breath, wondering if it was truly worth stopping in to Diego's office, replacing his smile and sauntering into the room, saying, "Hellooo," cheerfully.

Diego glanced up, saying, "Hi Kev."

"I'm not interrupting you, am I?" he asked with worry. 

"No," Diego said mildly.

"Good!" Kevin chirped, moving to sit by him and making a clicking purr, thinking about testing his own vocal cords later.

"How's your day been?" Diego asked.

"Could be better, if you hadn't been working," he sighed.

"Have to work, Kevin," Diego said.

"I knowww," Kevin groaned, setting his head on Diego's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Diego asked.

"Well I came to visit you, of course," Kevin said. "I suppose I could leave..."

"I never said that," Diego smiled. 

Kevin smiled back, purring and setting his head on Diego's shoulder, shortly before a second Kevin knocked on the door, saying, "Hellooo!" Diego looked up, quickly narrowing his eyes.

The Kevins locked eyes with one another, the Kevin on Diego's shoulder frowning slightly as the one who just knocked tilted his head in interest, saying, "That's funny, I don't remember having a twin."

Diego looked between them, saying "Kevin, I told you to stay away from the cloner."

"I did," they said at the same time, exchanging another look. Diego raised both brows, leaning back in his desk.

The Kevin at the door said, "Well, I don't think either of us knows how it happened, so maybe we should make the best of it! I'd say I was the original Kevin, but there's no way to prove that."

"But are you the original Kevin?" the one at Diego's desk asked seriously.

The second Kevin paused, saying, "I can't be certain," with curiosity.

"Well, I’m not exactly upset," Diego said.

The Kevins smirked, the one at the door waltzing in and leaning over his desk, saying, "Is that so?"

"I'd have to say it is," Diego said. 

'Kevin' grinned, purring and nipping Diego's ear, the Kevin leaning over the desk sitting on it and spinning to swing his legs to be on their side of the desk. "It's strange, but we've seen weirder," Kevin giggled.

"We have," Diego said, "but I’ve told you before this isn't the place." 

The Kevin on Diego's shoulder pouted, saying, "So...you can work from home the rest of the day, doing very important science," with a grin.

"I probably should stay at work at least for another two hours," Diego said. The Kevins groaned in synchronism, the one on Diego's desk falling forward to rest his head on Diego's other shoulder. "I have to be productive," Diego said. 

Kevin mumbled, "You can be productive from home."

"After I spend at least an hour here," Diego said. 

"Alright," one sighed, the other mumbling, "I suppose."

The one that walked in second said, "Can I...er...we help you with anything?"

"No, thank you," Diego said.

"So what should we do until the hour's gone?" Kevin pouted. 

"You can get some work done too," Diego pointed out.

The Kevins exchanged a look, shrugging and saying, "Why not?" at the same time. The second Kevin said, "As long as it doesn't have to do with working with Lauren, or Daniel."

"I give you permission to avoid them," Diego said.

"Thank you," he sighed with relief. "Come on other me, let's pick off the poor workers and use them to decorate the factory."

Diego nodded, going back to his work as if this was totally normal. 'Kevin' stood, saying, "Sounds fun!" shortly before there was a knock at Diego's door, TJ standing in the entrance.

Diego looked up again, saying, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Santiago," TJ said. He glanced between the two Kevins, saying, "I told you no using the cloning machine."

"I didn't," Diego said.

TJ raised a brow, saying, "In that case, I may need to borrow the both of them."

"What do you want with them?" Diego asked.

"I have reason to believe one of them isn't the real Kevin," TJ said. "One of them crashed into an employee's desk thing morning; it caused a few setbacks."

"How do you intend upon figuring out the difference?" Diego asked. 

"Genetic testing," TJ said. "It wouldn't take long, or looking back through video footage, unless one of them wants to make a confession."

"I think I could tell the difference," Diego offered.

"How so?" TJ asked with intrigue. "If it saves me time, I'll allow it."

Diego shrugged, grabbing the closest Kevin and kissing him. Kevin blinked, kissing him back with a purr, the other Kevin pouting about not being kissed.

Diego nodded, pushing that Kevin away and kissing the other one. The second Kevin purred as well, though this time two insect tattoos unfolded from his skin to hold Diego's lower back. Diego pulled away, nodding and saying, "This one's Kevin."

"I just can't win," Eight grumbled.

TJ blinked slowly, saying, "Right. Now that that's covered, who are you, then?"

Eight sighed in defeat and transformed to his usual guise, saying, "Call me Eight. It's a cruel play on words by my creator."

"Creator?" Diego asked, keeping an arm around Kevin.

"A human scientist by name of Earl Harlan," Eight said, "you may know of him given his relations to a certain Cecil and Carlos."

"Oh, right," Diego said.

"His intent was to 'create a perfect demon', no offense meant," Eight nodded to them. "His words."  
"That's ridiculous," Diego said.

Eight shrugged, "Well, I had no part in it."

TJ rubbed his chin, saying, "Diego, what's your current project?"

"Solar panels," Diego reminded him.

"Right, give it to someone else," TJ said. "I want you studying Eight. I want to know how a human planned to create a perfect demon and why."

"Alright," Diego said, putting away his files.

Eight said, "I could tell you that much. He combined the traits of two humans and two demons. Take a wild guess as to the four."

"Of course," Diego mumbled, "I'll get right on it." 

"Thank you. I'll be in my office," TJ said, nodding and walking out.

Diego nodded, then said, "Well, to work, then." 

Kevin said, "You really had us going, there! And at-home work or here work?" he added.

"Probably at here work," Diego said.

"Darn," Kevin mumbled. 

Eight rolled his eyes, saying, "Not that I'd be entirely opposed to at-home work," with a smirk.

Diego raised a brow, saying, "We'll see."

"Anyway, where to start?" Eight asked. "I'd love to make my way back to the human realm as soon as possible."

"DNA samples first," Diego said.

"Very well, he didn't tell me not to let anyone else study me," Eight shrugged. "While we're at it, how do you get out of here?"

"Of the demon realm?" Diego said, "ask TJ."

Eight blinked, saying, "But he just left."

"Ask him when we're done," Diego said.

"And how long will that be?" Eight asked.

"An hour or so," Diego said. 

"Earl would have kept me all day, let's do it," Eight said.

"Great," Diego said, standing, "this way."

"Time works differently here, right?" Eight asked.

"Yes," Diego said, "actually, very little time will have passed."

"Excellent," Eight said as he followed Diego.

He looked around, trying to mentally map out the building and figuring the man who seemed to be in charge would be on an upper floor. He refocused when he noted they were in a more modern, metallic area, figuring this is what laboratories looked like in the demon realm. Diego was walking behind him with a chart, Kevin following him.

Eight asked, "So, where's your room?"

"Down the hall," Diego said, "but I’m in charge of all of them."

Kevin giggled, "What a silly question," with a wide smile, Eight raising a brow but retaining the urge to hit him. Diego patted Kevin's arm absently as he started to read his chart, grabbing a writing non-utensil to mark something down. Eight glanced around the room they entered, the door and wall around it made of glass, taking mental inventory of all the equipment.

"Right," Diego said, walking to grab gloves

"What's test number one?" Eight asked, biding his time.

"Dna," Diego said, grabbing a cotton ball.

"From blood?" Eight guessed, wondering why he was taking time with anesthetics.

"Cheek," Diego said, "blood later"

Eight raised a brow, glancing at the scalpels and other various needles, wondering if by cheek he meant saliva. A tentacle slowly peeled off his back as Kevin watched Diego, Diego focused on whatever he was doing with the cottonball, the tentacle slithering to pick up one of the scalpels.  
Diego caught movement out of the corner of his eye, glancing up. The tentacle continued anyway, Eight retaining eye contact with Diego. Kevin saw them staring at each other, asking, "What?"

Diego lowered his paper slowly, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I'd really rather not give blood or anything else today," Eight said, the tentacle throwing the scalpel and piercing Kevin's stomach with it. Kevin yelped and took a few steps back, Eight manifesting more tentacles, mainly one to grab Diego's wrist to stop him from pressing an alarm button and another tentacle grabbing a syringe filled with an unknown liquid. Eight continued, "However, I'd love to know the location of your boss's office."

Diego frowned, saying "it's upstairs."

"Not very specific, but it _is_ a start," Eight sighed. "What's in this?" he asked, the tentacle lifting the syringe.

"Why would I tell you?" Diego asked.

Kevin was busy staunching the blood coming out of his stomach, Eight saying, "I'm curious and I'd rather not test it on your bleeding boyfriend."

"I'd rather you didn't either," Diego said, "but why do you want to know?"

"Well, here's the deal. It's easier to get to a boss's office when there's not an army of employees and guards standing in your way, and while I'd love to trust you wouldn't press an alarm while I'm gone, I don't," Eight said.

"And?" Diego said.

"And so if this would knock you out for a few hours, I'd use it, and if it kills you, I could care less, but I should /think/ you have a preference," Eight said.

"It does neither," Diego said.

"Great, so is it a paralytic?" Eight asked.

"No," Diego said, then paused, saying "it's a chemical we use for non-invasive lobotomies."

Eight narrowed his eyes, wondering how that worked and shaking his head, asking, "Would you rather I just knock the both of you out?" shortly before he roared, head snapping to glare at Kevin, who had thrown the scalpel back at Eight, the blade piercing the tentacle holding the syringe. 

Kevin mumbled, "It's rude to throw scalpels," as he sat against one of Diego's desks, continuing to lose blood.

Diego moved in front of Kevin, saying, "Clearly I’ll be too busy taking care of this to ring the bell in time either way."

Eight rolled his eyes, asking, "Where's the alarm button?"

"On the door frame on the outside," Diego said.

"Right, seems inconvenient," Eight said. "Thank you for the cooperation, and if I hear an alarm on my way out, I'll be stopping back here to finish that job," he looked to Kevin before leaving the lab.

Diego waited until he was gone before turning to Kevin, asking, "You alright?" as he reached for bandages.

Kevin chuckled, "Feeling fine," albeit weakly, swallowing back the taste of blood.

Diego bandaged him, grabbing the syringe Eight had dropped and injecting Kevin's arm.

"So, what _does_ it do?" Kevin asked quietly, watching Diego work.

"It's just an antibiotic," Diego said, kissing his cheek, "it's harmless."

Kevin chuckled, "You showed him, then," as he studied the blood on his hand. "Do you have a sink?"

"Yes," Diego said, "are you sure you're alright?"

Kevin shrugged, "Little cold, maybe," with a sheepish grin.

Diego gave him a hug, saying, "That was nerve wracking," quietly.

Kevin asked, "Why? He didn't stab you with anything."

"I was worried about you and I couldn't show that I was without making the situation worse," Diego said.

Kevin said, "Aaww, that was thoughtful. If he stabbed you first I'd have ripped his heart out."

"Thanks," Diego chuckled, kissing his cheek again and going to find painkillers.


	13. Tricks and Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me  
> well you haven't :D and now that you've waited a good month, i can safely say that we have officially finished writing this story. i now have ALL the material i need, and i mean all of it, so now, assuming i remember, i can probably do maybe twice weekly updates to get us through publishing the new chapters. thanks so much for your patience, and I hope the wait was worth it!! happy reading :D

Eight made his way upstairs, the bloodstained employees giving him suspicious looks as he found an elevator. He asked an employee if it'd take him to the boss's office, the employee saying, "Yes, but Sir TJ only sees people who have appointments."

"That's nice," Eight said, knocking the employee out and taking his keycard to unlock the elevator, hitting the eye button that he assumed meant top floor. TJ was sitting at his desk, waiting for Eight, as he'd seen the entire thing on cameras.

The elevator opened, Eight strolling out and saying, "Afternoon."

"Hello again," TJ said.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me," Eight said, figuring out why as he noted all the camera screens on every wall.

"No, I don't," TJ said.

Eight asked, "And, out on a limb here, you saw me coming but you don't know why I'm here?"

"Your deduction skills are astounding," TJ said.

"Thanks. Allow me to explain," Eight said, walking to his desk and forming tentacles as he went, setting his hands on the wood as one of the tentacles held blade-like claws nearby where TJ's neck was. "I need a ticket out of here. Anyone in your position of power probably at least knows a way back to the human realm."

"You're not wrong," TJ said calmly.

"Good, so lend me a hand," Eight said.

"I usually ask for payment or trade," TJ said.

"That's the thing, I don't know I'd have much you want, besides I suppose a blood sample that your head scientist didn't get a chance to obtain," Eight replied.

"I'm not sure what you could possibly give me either," TJ said.

"Is there anything you want?" Eight asked.

"Yes, I'm just not sure you can provide it," he said.

"Name one," Eight said, setting his head on his hand.

"Earl's head," TJ shrugged.

Eight raised his brows, asking, "Now why would you want that?" though he sounded intrigued.

"He's causing too much trouble," TJ said.

Eight smirked slightly, saying, "Do portals into the demon realm fall into that category?"

"Yes," TJ replied.

"Well then, I think we might be able to work something out," Eight said, using a tentacle to drag a chair closer to himself to sit on, retracting the one with claws threatening TJ's throat.

"Do you?" TJ said.

"Earl is smart, if nothing short of insufferably so," Eight mumbled. "He may have created me, but he also wants me dead."

TJ raised a brow, saying, "Really?"

"I read it in a private journal of his," Eight said. "He thinks me too strong."

"Not surprising," TJ said, "he never considered consequences."

"He certainly didn't," Eight said. "To my knowledge, he still believes I'm fully loyal to him."

"He's far too sure of himself," TJ sighed.

"You're not wrong," Eight smirked, quoting TJ from minutes before. TJ nodded, apparently waiting for Eight. Eight waited as well, raising a brow and asking, "What?"

"Usually the person offers to do something by now," TJ said.

Eight said, "I figured you had a plan already, you seem like that kind of guy."

"Of course," he said, "but I'd like to hear you offer something first."

"I thought we established Earl's head," Eight said, "though how literally you want me to take that is up for debate."

"What did you say about portals?" TJ said.

"He wants to make a few portals into the demon realm so he can pop in, grab some demons, and start making a race of demon-human hybrids, like myself," Eight replied.

TJ frowned, saying, "That's not good. How does he expect to control them?"

"I think he's expecting every demon he makes will be loyal like me," Eight said, "or loyal as I was when I started."

"Wow," TJ mumbled.

"He's ambitious, I'll give him that," Eight said.

"Well," he said, "that can only backfire on him."

"You make it sound like you want him to go through with opening a portal," Eight said.

"Well," TJ said, "portals work both ways."

"That's the point of a portal, yes," Eight said.

"We could use them as doors into Night Vale," TJ said.

Eight narrowed his eyes, asking, "What business do you have there?"

"What business do you?" TJ asked.

"Touché," Eight said after a moment. "So then, what's the plan?"

~~~~~~~

Cecil had found Hiram--passed out, that is. After trying to wake the drunk dragon with no success and half-asleep groans of protest, Cecil gave up and went to his house instead to think. He didn't know how to find Eight, and he certainly knew he wouldn't be getting home without TJ's help. They wouldn't be able to summon him from the human realm due to the fact he was neither demon nor angel. Yet, anyway. He hoped desperately that he'd find a way home before he simply devolved back into a demon.

He started wondering if he had anything he could offer TJ in exchange for use of the portal in the forbidden dog park, not coming up with anything TJ might find useful. Before he knew it, he had wasted about three hours planning. He decided to go back to the bar, finding that Hiram was still passed out. This didn't surprise Cecil. He wondered if they'd send Dana, similarly wondering if she'd be in any danger for following and Eight returned. He told the bartender to call him if Hiram awoke before heading back home. He opened the door, freezing when he saw Eight holding Dana by the neck. 

Cecil growled and started forward, Dana saying, "Stop!" and making Cecil pause long enough to see the devil's trap sigil drawn on his floor. Or, to be more correct, the angel's snare. Cecil frowned, asking, "Where'd you learn that?"

"I have my sources," Eight said smugly. "What's more, I'm going to need you to step inside it or I snap this little birdy's neck like a twig."

Cecil looked to Dana, Dana struggling against Eight. Cecil asked, "How do I know I won't step in the trap and you'll kill her anyway?"

"Oh, I suppose you don't," Eight mused. 

Cecil took a deep breath, Dana stilling as he entered the snare, the symbols lighting up and creating an invisible barrier around him. As he'd hoped, Eight was true to his word, shoving Dana into the sigil as well, though he knew it wouldn't trap her. Cecil held her back when she reeled to attack Eight, the hybrid saying, "See? I'm a demon of my word," with a smirk, walking out of the house.

Cecil asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she growled, looking to the floor. "How did he know about this? I've never seen it done."

Cecil experimentally tried reaching a hand over the barrier, receiving an electric shock and pulling his hand back. "I don't know. Do you know where he's going?"

"No, he was making the circle when I came in to your house," she said. "They sent me to keep an eye on you. Guess that'll be easier now," she said to try to lighten the mood.

Cecil frowned, crossing his arms and saying, "I suppose," and hoping Eight didn't have a way home.

~~~~~~~

Carlos wrung his hands as they got to Josie's house, Avi watching the angels. An angel stood by Josie, asking, "May I take your knit shawl, ma'am?"

"Yes, dear," Josie sighed.

Erika nodded and slipped it off her shoulders, another angel asking Avi, "May I get you a beverage?"

"Uh, no thanks," she said, "shouldn't we be doing something?"

Another Erika said, "Perhaps it would be advisable to both try and find Carlos' purpose so he is no longer a demon and send someone else after Cecil and Dana?"

"Can we even force that?" Carlos asked.

Erika shrugged, "It should not be difficult to find out your purpose, given your natural talents."

"Well," Carlos said, "couldn't you send me anyways?"

Erika frowned, saying, "It is less advisable, as you and Cecil are both fair leverage against one another," with a look to Josie.

Josie nodded, "It would be risky to send you too, dear."

Erika said, "Feeling guilt helps nothing. You did what you had to do, sir."

Carlos frowned, Avi asking, "Can they come back?"

Erika nodded, "Dana can be summoned at will, however managing to bring Cecil back when he is no longer a demon might prove...difficult."

"Yeah, how does that work now?" Carlos asked.

Erika said, "To our knowledge, there is precisely one well guarded portal between our realms, or you'd need a demon or angel strong enough to open a temporary one."

"Does Cecil know it?" Carlos asked.

Josie replied, “I think he does, dear."

Erika said, "Most demons are aware they'd have to receive the Man in the Tan Jacket's permission to use the portal. On our side, the exit is in the dog park, watched by the hooded figures. Those poor souls."

"The whats?" Avi said.

"Hooded figures," Erika repeated forlornly. "Demons that never were able to find their purpose."

"There's a time limit on that?" Carlos asked.

"Technically, some of them gave up," Erika replied. "Otherwise, demons turn crueler and more resentful over the centuries until they're reduced to hopeless ghosts of their former selves."

"Oh," Avi said, Carlos filing that information away.

The other angels nodded, one adding, "A truly awful fate."

"They can't get back?" she asked.

"I am...unsure," Erika admitted. "It would probably take an immensely powerful force to bring them out of that state."

"Interesting," Carlos said.

"In any case, saving them is a matter for another time," another Erika said.

"What's going to happen in the demon realm?" Avi asked.

The first Erika to speak, who had taken Josie's shawl, said, "That is also a matter uncertain. When Carlos forced Cecil and Eight into the demon realm, they may have been separated. If they stayed together, I suppose they are fighting it out right now."

"Hopefully they got separated," Carlos said.

"We can hope so," Erika nodded. "If you don't wish for him to find his own way back, we'll have to use the portal in the dog park."

"Can Eight use it?" Carlos asked.

"Anyone can," Erika said with a frown.

"Will eight come back to this side?" Avi asked.

Erika said, "That depends on if he knows to find TJ and gets his favor."

"He has our memories, I think," Carlos said.

Erika said, "Then it falls on how convincing he is."

"Great," Carlos mumbled, Avi asking, "Is he going to go back to our house if he does?"

Erika said, "While it's impossible to say for certain, my guess is that he was only there as some sort of distraction. His business there should be complete."

"Good," Avi said, Carlos relaxing a little.

Erika said, "That being said, it may be wise to watch over the dog park for now to make sure Eight or Cecil doesn't come out of it without our knowing."

"Should I stand by there?" Carlos asked.

Erika said, "Certainly not alone, in case it isn't Cecil who comes through."

"Maybe you should hang back, dear," Josie said.

Erika said, "I don't know if either Carlos or Avi will be willing to stay behind, ma'am."

"I know," Carlos sighed, Avi shrugging as it was true.

Erika asked, "Maybe we should wait by the gates of the park and Josie can summon Dana after an hour or so?"

"Sure," Avi said, Carlos saying "we're not supposed to go to the dog park."

Erika said, "That's why we'd wait by the gates."

"Alright," Carlos said, Avi asking, "Should we bring something?"

Erika said, "Perhaps, in case you are to grow weary of waiting. But then I assume you'd need Dana's help."

"I can summon her later," Josie said.

"As was suggested," another angel said.

"Is salt effective against eight?" Carlos asked.

"Doubtfully as effective as it is on normal demons," Erika said.

"Is there anything we can use?" Carlos said. "If eight comes out we're in trouble."

"We would have to get that information out of Earl, I'm afraid," Erika said, "though demons on Hiram's and Cecil's level of power seem to be able to hold him at bay."

"Maybe Dana can contact Hiram," Josie said.

Erika nodded, "Let's hope she thought to look for him."

"Wait, can't we summon him right now?" Carlos asked.

Erika nodded, "I suppose so, if Josie is willing."

Josie nodded, saying "Sure, stand back." The angels moved back fluidly, forming a half ring behind her. Avi took a couple of steps back, wondering how the angels had synchronized their moonwalking out of the way as Josie cast a summoning spell.

A fire ignited in the middle of her living room floor, though it didn't set anything ablaze, Hiram's outline appearing in the center of the flames. However, it wasn't obvious until he was solidified that he was passed out.

Josie sighed, Carlos staring at the dragon that was slumped in an undignified heap on the floor, the purple and grey heads smushed under green, and gold, the blue head tilted all the way back onto its own neck and snoring. The angels shook their heads, one sighing, "Shall we try to wake him?"

"I don't think we can," Josie said, Carlos nudging his paw with his sneaker.

One angel approached Hiram and tried tickling his gold nose with their wing. Hiram only snuffled and muttered something unintelligible. "I don't think he's waking up," Avi said.

Erika shrugged, "It was worth a try."

"We should send him back?" Carlos said

Erika said, "Probably so. Don't want him to be confused when he wakes up."

"Right," Josie said, sending him back with a word.

Erika said, "Well, now we know if Dana found him, she likely left him."

"Which means she probably found Cecil by now," Carlos said.

Erika said, "Hopefully so. It'd be logical for them to assume to meet at Cecil's house; but then, Eight might have thought of that, too."

"He'd know where it is, too," Carlos mumbled.

Erika nodded, a different one saying, "But like Erika said, they may have been separated when they were forced there. Who knows where or how far apart they landed?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Carlos sighed.

They nodded, saying, "Then we wait by the dog park until we summon Dana."

They set up a little camp outside of the dog park, Carlos and Avi equipped with salt just in case and Josie knitting as they waited, the angels forming a half-ring around the entrance to the park. Josie was flanked by two of the tallest angels, one of which kept trying to give Josie a shoulder rub as they waited, time ticking by as they debated when would be the best time to summon Dana. Josie kept batting the angel away, Avi humming to herself to pass the time until she realized the angels could hear her and were probably listening, quickly stopping.

The angels made upset whines, stopping the slow swaying motion they had been doing. Carlos glanced to Avi, Avi slowly starting to hum again uncomfortably. The angels ruffled their feathers happily, a few starting to hum in harmony with her after picking up the tune.

Avi made a bug-eyed look to Carlos as a help-me-please, Carlos just grinning and shrugging at her. The angels continued, not noticing that Avi didn't find it nearly as fun as they did, the Erika to Josie's left asking, "How much longer should we wait?"

"I'm not sure dear, probably..." she paused, a commotion audible within the dog park.

The angels stopped humming, the clouds thickening overhead. Two of the angels drifted slightly in front of Josie as they watched the hooded figures drift away from the gates towards the middle of the park. Avi stopped humming as well, Carlos frowning and standing straight.

The hooded figures in the park started making hissing and groaning sounds, shortly before they saw Cecil using tentacles to shove his way past most of them, not in any particular hurry but certainly not looking in the best mood.

Carlos frowned, saying, "I don't think that's Cecil."

The angels shook their heads in agreement, opening their wings a bit and backing away from the gate as 'Cecil' approached it. He didn't bother trying to unlock the gate, instead climbing over the top of it. He combed his hair out of his face, flashing a grin and saying, "Oh, neat, a welcome party." Josie stood, brandishing her knitting needles. Eight cracked his neck, his irises turning black as he sighed, "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but you're all far beneath my concern right now."

"Oh, thanks," Avi mumbled.

"No problem, lovely. Though it's a pleasure to see you again," he smirked.

Erika said, "What makes you think we'll let you leave quietly?"

Josie started knitting aggressively, Carlos watching the portal. Eight said, "Uuuh, because I can guarantee you all _also_ have more pressing matters," he smirked. "Toodles," he waved with a mini salute, briefly turning into his full demon form and snapping at an angel, who dodged out of the way. When the angels had parted from the new threat, he ran between them, switching back to his normal form as he went.

"What did _that_ mean?" Avi asked, Carlos breathing, "Cecil."


	14. Escape from the Demon Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyeaahh promises promises i know. this is sort've a dialogue-heavy chapter, but that doesn't mean there aren't any neat plot points ;3

An angel said, "Perhaps Dana knows what happened?"

"We should ask," Josie said, casting the summoning spell.

Dana appeared sitting down, blinking and looking up, saying, "Thank the Void you called."

Avi sighed with relief, Carlos saying, "Is Cecil okay?"

"Unharmed, but sort of stuck," Dana said.

"How stuck?" Carlos asked.

"Like...sort of trapped in an angel's snare stuck?" she said as she stood slowly. The angels all made horrified gasps, two of the taller ones hugging each other.

Avi went to help her up, Josie asking, "Eight made it?"

Dana nodded, saying, "Cecil and I were just discussing how he'd know about it, but it has no flaws. We can't break it."

Josie frowned, saying, "Can the angels get it?"

 

Dana said, "I don't know."

"If we touch the ring, we might become trapped as well," Erika said.

"If I were there I could dismantle it..." Josie said.

The angels looked to her, one saying, "It's risky for you to go back to the demon realm, ma'am."

"I know," Josie said, starting to knit again.

The angels exchanged looks, Dana asking, "How long would it take?"

"Ten minutes or so," Josie said.

Erika said, "That's assuming other demons don't get in our way."

"Would they?" Carlos asked.

Another Erika said, "Depends. All demons know of her power, but that might just make her an attraction to try to overcome to prove their own strength," he rolled his eyes.

"That would be foolish of them," Josie said.

"Yes, it would, but it would slow us down," Erika said.

"We could ask Hiram to walk with us," Carlos said.

Dana said, "He was passed out, last I heard."

"We tried to summon him," Avi said.

Dana snorted, "I'm sure that went well, then."

"He didn't even notice," Carlos said.

Erika said, "So then our next best move is getting to the portal before another demon notices Cecil is trapped."

Carlos sucked in a breath, nodding and saying, "It is."

Another Erika said, "The hooded figures don't take kindly to outsiders using the portal."

"So we have to be careful?" Avi said, Carlos saying "you can't come."

Dana nodded, saying, "The sun in our realm would give you a major sunburn, Avi."

"Also it would turn you into a demon, so..." Carlos said.

Dana thought a minute, mumbling, "Actually..."

"No," Carlos said firmly, Avi grumbling.

Erika said, "One of us can stay with her here?"

"Sure," Carlos said, Josie saying "she can go back to the house."

Erika nodded, Dana sighing, "Damn. They're probably right, though."

"We're definitely right," Carlos said.

Dana mumbled, "You just don't want her to spend more time decimating buildings with me..."

"No, really," Carlos said sarcastically, Josie setting her knitting away.

Erika rolled her eyes, saying, "In any case, one of us can fly her home."

"Good," Carlos said, Avi sighing "fine, but you guys have to be careful."

Erika said, "Logically speaking that isn't very likely."

"Well, try," Avi said, Carlos saying "we will," and giving her a hug.

Dana gave her a hug as well as a kiss, saying, "We'll be back."

"You'd better be," Avi warned.

Dana said, "Well who knows how long it'll take."

"If you guys die, mom's going to kill you," Avi said.

Dana rolled her eyes, saying, "Yeah, probably."

"We'll try not to die," Carlos said, Avi saying "good, then."

Erika said, "We can keep most of the hooded figures from bothering us, but the closer we get to the portal the more aggressive they'll be."

"We can get through, though," Josie said.

Erika nodded, saying, "They won't follow us through."

"We'll be fine," Josie said.

One of the angels put a hand on Avi's shoulder, saying, "May I fly you?"

"Sure," Avi said, straightening her shirt.

The other Erika's half bowed in thanks to the one who picked Avi up, spreading her wings and taking off as if Avi weighed nothing. "Byyeee," Avi called, her voice quickly fading away. The other Erikas turned back to the gates of the dog park, one saying, "We could just fly you all directly overhead of the figures?"

"That should work, dear," Josie said.

They nodded, one grabbing under Carlos' armpits as Dana held up a finger to stop one of them, growing her own set of wings. Josie straightened, setting her needles away. Erika said, "They might try to throw things in an attempt to bring us down."

"I'll try to be a small target," Carlos said.

"I don't believe even scientists can physically shrink themselves," the angel holding him said.

"I can try," Carlos mumbled.

Josie asked, "Should I turn into a dragon?"

"Save your energy, ma'am, we can handle them," Erika said.

"Very well," Josie sighed.

They nodded, picking Carlos and Josie up and flying them over the gate, another Erika frowning and saying, "The trees are covering the exact location of the portal."

"We have to land?" Carlos asked.

Erika said, "We can probably get within fifty feet of it, but the hooded figures are likely following us from below."

"It'll be ok," Josie said.

They nodded, selecting a landing zone where there was a thinner layer of trees to break through, circling and diving into the forested area of the dog park. Carlos held his breath as they plummeted to the ground, barely able to keep his feet as they landed. Erika kept a hold on him when he stumbled. As they'd guessed, shadowy figures started peering out from behind trees at them. "Don't make eye contact," Josie said.

Whispered, hushed voices started murmuring around them, the Erika's starting to glow, keeping the majority of the figures at a distance. Another Erika said, "There are two guarding the portal," and gestured to two hooded figures who appeared to be playing Jenga at a small table in front of a strange, hovering shape.

"Don't look directly at the shape, either," Josie instructed.

"Or mention it," Erika said, the others nodding knowingly.

Carlos decided it would be safest to stare at his feet, following the angels and Josie. One of the figures at the table by the shape held up a finger to them as they approached. The other was leaned over in what appeared to be intense concentration, slowly removing a Jenga block and stacking it neatly on top of the five-sided tower. Carlos glanced up briefly, wondering what they were playing a board game for.

"Who approaches the Shape that must not be acknowledged?" one figure asked without looking towards them.

"Travelers," Josie said evenly.

"Angels, and a demon," the other figure corrected with a tone of distaste. "Why do you approach?"

"We are going to assist a friend," Josie said.

"A dangerous mission," one of the figures said as he placed a Jenga brick on top of the tower. On closer inspection, the brick the figure had just moved had symbols etched on it and a picture of a skull.

"An important one," Josie said.

The hooded figure nodded, the other saying, "A set of events is in motion that cannot be undone," as he placed a brick on top, this brick depicting a clock ticking backwards.

"It has been Seen," the other added.

"Why try to change it?" the first asked, the hooded figures around them echoing his words.

"He's our friend," Josie said.

The figure said, "Saving him will not save this world," as a brick depicting a burning orb was placed on top.

"We're going to try to save it, too," Josie said.

"A difficult path," the other sighed. "Draw a brick and place it atop the tower, that we might read the outcome of your task."

Josie glanced to an angel, picking a brick. The hooded figure waited for her to set it on top, humming, "Interesting, to witness such a power before the End." The brick she'd set on top had a triangle with an eye in the middle and a smile beneath it. 

The second figure turned to Carlos, saying, "And you?"

Carlos glanced to Josie, picking a brick at random and setting it carefully on top. The two figures exchanged a look, saying, "Perhaps then, there is time yet to stall the End." The brick had an image of a crack that sealed and reopened.

Carlos raised a brow, Josie nodding. The two figures nodded, saying, "You may pass."

"Good," Josie said, starting ahead first. The other hooded figures started drifting away, the angels continuing to glow just in case and moving around the two playing tarot-jenga. Josie disappeared into the shape, Carlos holding his breath and following her. The angels received many dirty looks from the demons as they walked to Cecil's house, the angels pointedly ignoring them all. Carlos was trying not to get recognized, Josie emanating waves of power and go-away-before-I-kill-you vibes.

The other demons stayed back, Erika saying, "What if there's a demon inside?"

"Then we remove them," Josie said, opening the door

The angels looked over her shoulder to see Kevin hugging Cecil, Cecil looking mortified and slightly sick as Kevin smiled widely.

Carlos couldn't see over the angel's backs, saying, "Is he alright?"

Cecil said, "Thank the Void Carlos help me," in a rush.

Kevin cooed, "I knew you caaared!"

"Kevin if I could move..." Cecil mumbled.

Diego was sitting on the couch, looking up from his reading and saying, "Hello."

The Erikas nodded, Cecil saying, "Diego, for the last time, remove your boyfriend."

"I can't just be so mean to him," Diego said mildly.

Cecil whined, "Carlooooos," as Kevin nuzzled into his shoulder.

"We're trying, dear," Josie said, stepping forwards.

Kevin said, "Hello!" merrily to Josie, though he didn't release Cecil.

"Kevin, let go of Cecil, dear," Josie said.

"But we're having a bonding moment!" Kevin pouted.

"He's not enjoying himself, dear," Josie said.

"I'm not really. Diego would enjoy it more," Cecil said.

"Go hug Diego," Josie said, "he might be getting jealous"

Kevin said, "Well, I wouldn't want that..."

"No you wouldn't," Cecil nodded seriously.

"Okaaay," Kevin sighed, going to sit on Diego's lap. Diego patted his back, Carlos managing to squeeze into the room.

Cecil brightened up when he saw the scientist, the angels keeping a wide berth of the angel snare. "Hey, Cece," Carlos said, "you alright?"

Cecil said, "Fine, but I feel the need to shower," he mumbled, looking at the blood that had gotten on his outfit from Kevin's hug.

"We don't really have time," Carlos said, Josie inspecting the pentagram.

"I know, but why are you all here? Shouldn't some of you be keeping an eye on Eight?" Cecil asked.

Dana thought a moment, saying, "He has a point."

"He does," Josie mumbled, "we'll have to hurry"

Cecil asked, "Josie, can you break this? It looks complicated."

Josie glanced up, saying, "Don't insult me, dear," as she tapped the edge with her finger.

"Sorry," Cecil said, watching her work, the symbols glowing and changing, rearranging themselves as though they were a puzzle.

Josie hummed while she worked, Diego studying the snare. Kevin wiggled happily, snuggling into Diego's shoulder as an angel asked, "Does anyone know how Eight might have known how to construct a proper angel snare?"

"No," Josie said, moving a few more symbols.

Cecil said, "Seems to me like the best place to find that sort of information would be from TJ," with a look to Diego and Kevin.

"Maybe," Diego said.

Cecil mumbled, "Not really 'maybe'..."

Kevin said, "But that seems like sensitive information. TJ wouldn't just give that out without a big trade in exchange."

"I'm sure eight knows what earl is doing," Carlos said.

Cecil furrowed his brow, asking, "But what could Eight have traded for the knowledge of how to make an angel trap?"

"Maybe TJ wanted to know what Earl was doing," Carlos said.

Kevin hummed, "I dunno, TJ drives some pretty hard deals."

"Either way, he probably got the information from TJ," Josie said, rotating her hands and making the angel's snare follow the rotation. Some of the symbols started "re-folding" on themselves, turning back into their original forms when Josie focused on other parts of the sigil. Josie started chanting under her breath, Carlos watching her as the sigils started glowing. Cecil twiddled his thumbs, the angels spreading their arms a bit and chanting with her. Josie started "grabbing" the weakened sigils, folding them off of the pentagram.

Cecil leaned closer to Carlos, saying, "Did you ever agree to study under Josie?"

"I think I will now," Carlos said.

Cecil grinned, Kevin tilting his head as he asked Diego, "Can you do that?"

"Do what?" Diego asked.

"Break angel sigils," Kevin said.

"No," Diego said, "I’m a scientist."

"True," Kevin said, kissing his cheek. Diego grinned, Carlos gagging silently. Cecil rolled his eyes and went back to watching Josie, mumbling something about scientists being magical. Carlos sighed, Josie almost finishing tearing apart the snare.

The angels continued aiding her by amplifying her power, looking tired by the time it was nearly complete. Josie spoke a final word, moving her arms apart in a ripping motion and tearing the angel's snare open. Cecil slipped out just in case it was going to reseal itself, saying, "Thank you."

"No problem, dear," Josie said, Carlos giving him a hug.

Cecil hugged him back, saying, "I'm glad you're okay."

"You're the one I was worried about," Carlos said.

Cecil blushed a little, saying, "What, me?" sarcastically.

"Shuddup," Carlos grinned.

Cecil returned the grin and gave him a kiss, saying, "And I'm proud of you forcing that dismissal; that must've taken a lot of power."

"I wish I hadn't," Carlos sighed.

"Well, it turned out alright," Cecil shrugged.

"Mhm," Carlos said uncertainly.

"Now we just have to-" Cecil started to say before he looked over to the couch and narrowed his eyes.

Carlos glanced over too, quickly looking away again and shielding his eyes to that side. Kevin was in the middle of taking Diego's labcoat off as they made out, Cecil saying, " _Kevin_ , I've told you to use your own couch."

Carlos was carefully studying the opposite wall, Diego not bothering to even glance towards Cecil. Kevin said, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rather impulsive of me wasn't it. Can we use your bedroom?"

" **No** ," Cecil snapped.

"Maybe you want to go home now," Carlos said.

Kevin said, "But we were in the middle of-"

"Kevin, go home," Cecil growled.

"I'll send you some cookies," Josie said.

Kevin said, "Ooohhh, what kind?" with excitement, momentarily forgetting about the scientist beneath him.

"Chocolate chip," Josie said.

Kevin thought a moment, saying, "Deal. Come on, Diego," and giving him a brief kiss, nipping his lip and making it bleed slightly before sitting up. Diego stood, half-bowing and following him out.

Cecil watched them go, saying, "I should have made him take the couch."

"You can burn it later," Josie said.

"I'll add it to my to-do list," Cecil mumbled.

"Well," Carlos said, Josie saying "we should head home."

Dana nodded, saying, "Avi's probably worried."

"She is," Carlos said, "she definitely is, we should go."

The angels nodded, starting to shift back towards the door, Dana saying, "I mean you two can hang back," with a glance to Cecil's bedroom door and a smirk.

Carlos sighed in exasperation, Josie saying, "I’m positive they'll take care of that later."

Dana snorted, Cecil saying, "We're on a time limit, let's go."

"We should hurry back," Carlos said.

The angels rolled their eyes as they continued filing out, Dana humming, "Mmmhm," as she followed.

Josie headed out the front door, pausing at the crowd of demons. Cecil was walking out before Carlos, freezing as well as the crowd looked mischievous. Carlos poked his head around Cecil mumbling, "Oh gods."

A demon said, "Are you sticking around long?"

"No," Carlos said.

Another demon that looked somewhat like a lobster asked, "Can you stay anyway?"

"No," Carlos repeated.

Cecil said, "Guys, we have business to take care of." At the snicker from the crowd, he snapped, "Not _that_ business!"

Josie raised a brow, looking amused. Cecil said, "Seriously, if I ever find myself back here maybe then, but right now we need you out of the way." The crowd sighed but knew Cecil's serious tone of voice, beginning to disperse as his tattoos writhed in irritation.

"Third time..." Carlos grumbled.

Dana raised her brows, asking, "That so?"

"You were there, Dana," Carlos grumbled.

"Not the first time, to my recollection," Dana mused.

"You were," Carlos said.

"Huh, funny," she smirked. 

Cecil said, "Guys, we should focus."

"Yes, we should," Carlos said.

Cecil put a hand on Carlos' back as they walked, asking, "By the way, how'd you guys get here?"

"We went through the dog park," Carlos said.

Cecil gasped slightly, asking, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, dear," Josie said.

Cecil paused, saying, "But...doesn't that leave us having to use TJ's portal?"

"Likely," Josie said grimly.

Cecil grimaced, saying, "Maybe we shouldn't have sent Diego and Kevin to Kevin's house."

"Well I’m not going to get them," Carlos said.

The angels shook their heads as well, Cecil saying, "Oh no, it's too late for that."

"We can't just sneak in?" Carlos asked.

They all gave him a look, Dana saying, "Go ahead and _sneak_ into Strexcorp; if you don't get arrested you'll become the new king of the realm." 

"I meant to the portal," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "That's still inside the building. There'd be no way to get to it without _someone_ in the building knowing."

"Ah," Carlos mumbled.

"That just means we'll have to ask TJ, hope he's in a good mood," Cecil said.

"Fantastic," Carlos sighed.


	15. Playing with Portals

Eight pondered how he was going to take care of his upcoming task, pacing outside Earl's house for a few minutes before entering, moving directly for his lab. Earl was in the process of condensing chlorine gas, glancing up when Eight arrived. "Did you miss me?" Eight asked with sarcasm.

"Desperately," Earl said flatly.

"Aww, sorry I took so long," Eight smirked, leaning against his desk.

"I think I’ll recover," Earl said.

"Good to know," Eight said. "Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright?" he chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Earl asked.

"Peachy, thanks for asking," he rolled his eyes.

"Good to know," Earl said.

Eight said, "In any case, I think I've slowed them down for a bit."

"Good," earl said, "that's good."

"Yeah. Except that they sent me to the demon realm in the process," Eight said slowly. "You never told me my Kevin counterpart was so intolerably annoying."

"I believe that may be a power of his," Earl said.

"No kidding," Eight said. "I did run into a certain TJ as well."

"Oh, did you," Earl said, "what did he say?"

"He asked me what you were up to," Eight said. "Matter of fact, he wants to help you out."

"Does he, now?" Earl said, looking up again.

"He does; gave me instructions on opening stable portals and everything," Eight said, handing a small folded up piece of paper to him.

"Excellent," Earl said, taking it, "excellent thinking."

"Thank you," he grinned. "TJ wants you to go through with your plan as soon as possible."

"Excellent," Earl said, reading the paper.

"Did you have any other instructions for me?" Eight asked, arms crossed.

"Keep people away from what I’m working on," Earl shrugged.

Eight nodded, saying, "Very well. And if anyone threatens to get in the way of the portals functioning?"

"Kill them," Earl said, "I don't care."

Eight hid a grin, nodding and saying, "Very well. I'll be in the training ring so I don't interrupt your work."

"Good," Earl said, starting to write down notes.

Eight checked in a couple hours later, asking, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Earl said, focused, "good."

"Mmhm," Eight hummed, walking in. "You almost ready to activate them?"

"Yes," Earl said, "but I need to set up outside in case something explodes."

Eight chortled, "Good plan. Need help moving anything?"

"You could move that crate," Earl said, pointing.

Eight said, "Sure," boredly, using tentacles to heft it over one of his shoulders. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so," Earl said.

"I'll meet you out there, then," Eight said, shifting the crate and walking outside.

"Fine," Earl mumbled, making some final calculations. Eight set the crate down gently, just in case it was also ready to explode, leaning against it as he waited.

Earl walked over, setting down the book and starting to draw a new pentagram. Eight studied the new symbols with interest, asking, "How many are you planning to open?"

"One to start with," Earl said.

Eight nodded slowly, saying, "Good plan."

"I know," Earl mumbled.

Eight continued taking mental notes of the symbols and shapes Earl was using. Earl finished, opening a book holding the incantation and starting to chant, carefully pronouncing all the words. Eight listened to the pronunciations as well, picking out a few words that he understood. Earl took a glowing sphere out of the crate, continuing to chant as he rolled it in his hands. Eight vaguely wondered that the sphere was, deciding it'd be better to question it after Earl was done.

Earl finished chanting, throwing the sphere above the pentagram and watching it stop, hovering. Eight observed it, the sphere splitting open along a few hidden lines, a glowing light emanating from it. The lines started to expand, the sphere widening and turning into a gaping maw of bright, glowing light that stood nearly eight feet tall.

Eight narrowed his eyes, covering the brighter part of it with a hand in front of his face and asking, "Is it working?"

"I think so," Earl said, "I'd stand back."

Eight took his advice, backing up a few steps and asking, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know what's going to come out," Earl said, stepping out of the way as well.

Eight said, "That's assuming the portal is in a well populated area so demons see it."

"It is," Earl said.

Eight asked, "You can control that sort of thing?" as there was a sort of growl from the other side of the portal.

"I don't know," Earl said cheerfully.

Eight rolled his eyes, some tentacles uncurling from his skin in preparation, a three-toed, clawed and scaled foot stepping out of the portal, followed by an alligator-like snout and a four-eyed head with horns. Earl studied the demon, humming, "Hmm."

Eight asked, "How soon were you going to open another one?" as the demon looked at him.

"I'm not sure," Earl said.

"You know, in some ways I wish you hadn't said that," Eight sighed, grabbing Earl from behind with a tentacle, pinning his arms to his sides.

Earl made a startled noise, saying, "What--"

"If you had gotten around to a second one right away I wouldn't have done this now, but," he hissed in a breath, allowing Earl to watch the demon step all the way through the portal, looking much like a mutant t-rex. "I suppose I can carry on your legacy," he said, lifting Earl off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Earl demanded.

"See, when TJ gave me the instructions on making portals, he wanted something in exchange. I'm afraid when you told me to kill anyone who'd get in the way of the portals, weeelllll...TJ wanted you dead. If you live, he's going to shut them down, and that sounds to me like a hell of an interruption," Eight smirked.

"That's ridiculous," Earl growled.

"Your instructions, boss," he said. "Oh, and I read your journal. You probably should have killed me first," Eight added before driving blade-like claws on another of his tentacles through Earl's back. "Thanks for creating me; it's been fun."

Earl's eyes went wide, he unable to form a response as his jaw was no longer working. The demon that had come through the portal started drooling slightly, Eight saying, "All yours," before throwing Earl through the portal, the demon sliding back through to follow him. Eight ignored the blood, rolling his shoulders and saying, "Guess I have a promise to keep," before taking more orbs and chalk out of the crate and moving to a new location.

~~~~~~~

Josie gave a harsh sideways look to the demon watching them, Carlos avoiding all eye contact even as Cecil kept a firm hold of his hand. Cecil rubbed his thumb on Carlos' perfect hand, the demons in the Bluffs definitely not concerned with trying to harm them or otherwise bother them when Josie was so close by. Josie kept a fairly fast pace, asking, "Does anyone feel something off?"

Cecil nodded, saying, "I've felt it since we left my house."

Dana said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Something's wrong," Josie said, Carlos tilting his head and saying, "I feel static."

Dana gave him a look, mumbling, "How come _he_ can feel it? He's been a demon for like two days."

Cecil said, "It's not a pleasant feeling, Dana."

"It's also a very scientific feeling," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, pausing when there was a ripple in the air in front of them. "Did anyone else...?" Cecil asked.

"Yes," Josie said, Carlos squeezing Cecil's hand.

Cecil's tattoos wriggled, Dana growing wings as the angels started to glow in preparation shortly before a hole opened in the very air in front of them. On the other side of the hole was Eight, blinking in surprise. Carlos froze, Josie taking a step forwards and saying "Eight."

"Josie," Eight said flatly, not moving.

"What are you _doing_?" Carlos said, looking at the portal.

Eight turned his head, saying, "I'm carrying on my late master's work."

"Late?" Josie said.

"Tragic, really," Eight said, "but he never did clear up his wording around me. A demon that came out of the first portal he opened got him."

"You killed him?" Carlos said.

"Indirectly," Eight smirked. Even though Cecil had resented Earl, he still looked pale and shaken. Eight continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've other portals to open."

"You _what_?" Josie snapped, Carlos rubbing his thumb on Cecil's hand.

"I know you're old, but I'm sure your hearing still works," Eight smirked, promptly running away as the angels looked offended.

Carlos frowned, holding his hand to the portal cautiously. Cecil grabbed his arm to pull it back gently, saying, "Let me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Carlos said, Josie simply throwing her shoe through.

Cecil watched it hit the ground safely on the other side of the portal, Dana saying, "That works."

Josie shrugged, patting an angel's arm before heading through the portal. They followed her through, Erika saying, "Perhaps one or two of us should stay to make sure no demons use the portal?"

"That would be for the best, dear," Josie said, putting her shoe back on as Carlos walked through with Cecil.

Two angels nodded and stayed stationed outside the portal on the human realm half. Cecil said, "We need to find Eight, before he opens any more. Void knows how many he's opened already."

"We're going to need help," Josie said, "Dana, could you grab backup?"

Dana nodded, saying, "Sure. I can notify Tamika when I get back?"

"Of course," Josie said.

"Alright, I'll try not to take long," Dana said, going back through the portal and flying off.

Josie nodded, saying, "We need to prepare."

Cecil shifted, saying, "Maybe we should talk to TJ about closing them?"

"Maybe," Josie frowned.

Erika said, "That does not solve the immediate problem. If he opens too many portals, the two realms might be permanently connected."

"But we can't leave these ones standing open either," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "At this rate, it'd take too long to try to figure out how to close one. By the time we get one shut, five more will probably have been opened."

"We need to take Eight down," Josie said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "That I can agree on. But without a book written in lamb's blood colored crayon and an emu feather I don't know how to catch him."

Carlos blinked, saying, "Right."

"I can go after him, anyway," Cecil said. "I'm probably our best force to hold him off, as it is." Josie raised a brow at him, Carlos frowning. Cecil said, "The last time he trapped me in a snare, that doesn't count."

"Right, dear," Josie said.

"I can handle him," Cecil huffed.

"I'm going with you, then," Carlos said.

"No you're not," Cecil countered.

"I can help," Carlos frowned.

"You already became a demon because of me, Carlos," Cecil whined. "I don't want to put you into more danger."

"He can go with you, dear," Josie said.

Cecil gave Josie a somewhat sour look, an angel saying, "Four fists are better than two."

"And it's better to have someone watching your back," she said, Carlos grinning.

Cecil threw his hands up, saying, "Fine, but if they harm your hair I get to kill them," before starting off.

"So glad your concerns are in the right place," Carlos said.

"They are precisely where they need to be," Cecil huffed. "And I'm not considering the worse alternative to what could happen."

"Right," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, asking, "Where to start looking?"

"The direction he ran in," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "Huh, that's scientifically sound reasoning."

"It is," Carlos said, kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand, starting to run.

Cecil ran with him, saying, "He didn't do a good job at covering his tracks," as an observation.

"No," Carlos said, "that's concerning."

Cecil said, "Well, we'll leave Josie to finding a way to close the portals. I don't know what Eight has in store, but at this point he's got to be low on options."

"Hopefully," Carlos mumbled.

"Did you catch up reading any of Steve's old spell books?" Cecil asked.

"Not really," Carlos puffed.

Cecil said, "Maybe you'll have time to focus on your magic studies when we figure this whole thing out."

"Hopefully," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I could probably teach you a thing or two," with a grin. "Magic tattoos were my specialty."

"I can tell," Carlos grinned.

Cecil blushed a faint shade of purple, saying, "I only show it off to new summoners."

"Of course," Carlos said.

"You know them the best, arguably," Cecil said with a further blush.

"I believe we can certainly say I know them _very_ well," Carlos said.

Cecil coughed, saying, "Maybe we shouldn't discuss them in public while we're hunting demons."

"You brought it up," Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy to continue later," Cecil said with a smirk.

"Maybe we will," Carlos said.

"I don't know if they'll give much choice," Cecil said, slowing when the tracks turned.

Carlos frowned, asking, "Is it too quiet?"

Cecil stopped, nodding and trying to even out his breathing so he could keep an ear out. "Where'd everybody go?"

"I don't know," Carlos said, looking around.

Cecil glanced about, turning and narrowing his eyes, figuring with what was about to happen the town could afford to manifest some tentacles just in case. Carlos released his hand, rifling in his labcoat pockets.

There was a click, Cecil's head snapping towards the noise, seeing a large silhouette in between two buildings to his left. "Carlos," he said, turning and stepping in front of the scientist. Eight drawled, "How cute," in a clicking tone, two clawed feet crawling out of the shadows, followed by his mandibled head and two extra legs from his back grabbing the edges of the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor earl. but it had to end some way for him  
> to the family of earl harlan: he will be missed


	16. Makings of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now i feel like a right bum, i somehow thought i had posted a new chapter already. that's my bad, have a slightly longer, action packed chapter on me :3

Carlos made a face, mumbling, "Grooossss..."

"Very scientific observation," Eight clicked, walking the rest of the way out and rearing to stand on his two hind legs.

"It is," Carlos said, making a face.

"I'd have gone with something more along the lines of /impressive/, but fine," he sighed. "Leave now and I won't skin the both of you alive and feed it to the other."

Carlos frowned, glancing to Cecil. Cecil said, "Over my dead body," before he transformed as well, growing taller and sprouting horns and claws, a finned spine arching out of his midback. His tentacles grew longer, reaching out to grab the ends of the insectile legs coming out of Eight's back to stop them from swiping at Carlos.

Carlos frowned, wondering how one did that and trying holding his breath. Eight roared, snapping at Cecil with his fanged mandibles. Cecil dodged, saying, "Earl may have been a poor summoner, but even he didn't have to die like the way you probably made it for him."

Eight said, "Oh contraire, I say he had it coming," as a leg from his back turned into a tentacle to be more flexible, reaching around to claw Cecil's side.

Carlos hopped up and down subtly, trying to spark whatever he could to be helpful. Cecil hissed, saying, "As a cat, I can safely say we all hate you."  
Eight growled, shoving against Cecil and grabbing at him with a hand. Cecil's eyes glowed purple briefly as a rift opened to the side of Eight's hand, a thicker tentacle lashing out to wrap around the hand and pull it back.

Carlos blinked, turning into a dog and growling in exasperation. Eight said, "Neat trick," as another rift opened behind Cecil, four insectile arms grabbing his shoulders and ankles. "Mind if I borrow it?"

"Actually," Cecil grumbled, eyes glowing purple again as the rifts were forced shut, severing the insect legs coming out of it, "I do mind." Carlos started wiggling, sitting in agitation as he thought. Cecil said, "Carlos, think about growing in size, not shrinking. Or throw salt in his eyes," as Eight scowled and tried swiping at Cecil again, Cecil blocking it with a tentacle.

Carlos whined, sniffing around for salt. Cecil said, "We don't have salt," in exasperation as Eight bit one of his tentacles, Cecil roaring again and opening a rift above Eight. A large tentacle reached down and wrapped around his middle, hoisting him into the air, distracting Eight enough so that Cecil could back up. Carlos shook his head, putting a paw over his nose.

Eight rumbled in a growl, thrashing and using the claws on his insect legs to dig into the tentacle. Cecil frowned in discomfort, the tentacle retreating after receiving gouged cuts. Eight immediately pounced while Cecil was trying to plan out his next move, catching him just off guard and pinning his shoulders to the ground.

Carlos growled, starting to run forwards and slamming into Eight from the side, barely noticing he'd grown nearly four times in size, and now more closely resembled a werewolf. Eight and Cecil blinked in surprise, Cecil raising his brows as he picked himself off the ground to watch the tussle, Eight pressing a tentacle to Carlos' chest to stop his progression. Carlos dodged around it, biting into eight's shoulder. Eight roared, snapping at Carlos' leg and grabbing a handful of scruff on the back of his neck with an insect leg. Carlos yelped, being dragged backwards and kicking Eight's chest.

"I've had it about up to here with-" Eight started grumbling before Cecil had his neck in a choke-hold, lying on Eight's back.

Carlos rolled over to stand, pouncing on eight again. Eight snarled, again using insect legs to grab at Carlos and opening a rift, blinding sunlight cracking through it into Cecil's face. Cecil grunted and was forced to shield his eyes with a tentacle, trying to maintain the choke-hold. Carlos made a confused whine, turning his head to avoid the bright light.

Eight mumbled, "Look at that, his powers _did_ come in handy," as a leg grabbed Cecil's midsection from behind and pulled him back, Cecil saying, "Woah-" and replacing a tentacle around Eight's neck where his arm used to be.

Carlos refocused, biting the leg that was holding on to Cecil. Eight roared again and pulled the leg back, reaching another around in such a way that it wove through some of Cecil's tentacles, further entangling them all. Carlos frowned, finding that he'd gotten stuck between both of their appendages. Eight paused, as did Cecil, Eight saying, "Hold on, we're going to become a demon knot if we continue."

"Well done," Carlos grumbled.

"Spare me, this is your fault as much as it is mine," Eight snapped. "Now if we could hold off a moment to untangle?"

"Right, sure," Cecil sighed. "Start with pulling your leg that way."

"This one?" Eight asked, starting to tug on one that elbowed Carlos.

"No, the other one," Cecil said.

Carlos tried to wiggle out, managing to free himself besides one of his legs. Eight slid the leg he had just tangled between Cecil's out, Cecil loosening his tentacles and withdrawing a couple, saying, "Okay, now move this one to the right," as he tapped one of Eight's legs.

Carlos managed to wriggle his last leg out, studying the mess Eight and Cecil had gotten themselves into. Cecil was frowning with concentration, sticking his tongue out at one point and tugging another tentacle free, Eight retracting some of his extra legs to make it simpler. Carlos went over to unknot one of Cecil's tentacles, frowning.

At length, they backed away from each other, untangled and much less menacing than before. Eight said, "Right. Do-over?"

"Right," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "We could all switch back to human form? Less chance of getting tangled that way."

"Just fists?" Carlos said.

Eight said, "Sure, I suppose that'd be fair," though he said the last word bitterly.

"Ok," Carlos frowned, starting to shrink back into a human.

Cecil raised a brow, gesturing to Eight to start. When Eight sighed and complied, Cecil shrank as well. Eight rolled his shoulders, saying, "Now that that's done with, you should know," as a winged demon of some sort flew past overhead. "This has been more a distraction."

Carlos blinked, saying, "I really hate you, you know?"

Eight grinned, saying, "Hate you, too."

"What do you even _gain_ from this?" Carlos asked.

Eight shrugged, "It's fun, for me. Not to mention TJ approved of the whole thing, really pushed it along."

"So much for asking him to close the portals," Cecil mumbled.

"What does _he_ gain from this?!" Carlos asked.

Cecil said, "He probably just likes having a change of pace; he saw an opportunity and took it."

Eight added, "More like he was under the impression that letting demons wreak havoc on a new plane might energize them by the time they get back home."

"That's... great," Carlos said.

Cecil rolled his eyes, saying, "Come on, Carlos, we shouldn't waste our time further with him."

"But we can't just leave," Carlos said.

Eight shrugged, "It's fine by me if you want to stay and lose your internal organs."

Carlos frowned, glancing to Cecil. Cecil gave Eight a look, saying, "We'd be better off helping Josie at this point. Although, we _have_ been keeping him from opening more portals this way."

"But..." Carlos grumbled.

"I know," Cecil sighed. "We have bigger issues, though."

"But..." Carlos said again, letting himself get dragged away.

"I knooow," Cecil said, holding Carlos' arm and walking away.

Eight said, "See you around!" after them with a grin, turning the opposite direction and running off.

"I hate that guy," Carlos grumbled.

"Me too," Cecil said. "Who knew mixing four of us could turn into such an asshole?"

"I think he gets the asshole-y ness from earl," Carlos said.

Cecil shrugged, "Maybe. But I doubt he'd be much better if Earl had left his DNA out of it."

"True," Carlos said, "sorry about Earl, by the way."

Cecil's expression darkened, saying, "It's...it's alright. The wizarding world is better off without him; I mean, he started this whole portal mess."

"You can still feel bad, though," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around him.

Cecil frowned, saying, "I agree he didn't deserve to die that way. Let's leave it at that."

"Alright," Carlos said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be fine," Cecil sighed. "Come on, we need to find Josie again."

"We do," Carlos mumbled.

~~~~~~~

It took a good twenty minutes to track her down, Cecil commenting on Carlos' demon form as they searched. "Well, I didn't think it'd just be a larger dog," Carlos mumbled.

"Neither did I, but it was pretty…neat," Cecil said.

"It's not the most effective thing," Carlos said.

"Sure it is," Cecil countered. "You were standing against Eight pretty well."

"That's because you were doing most of the fighting," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "But you helped?"

"Not very much," Carlos said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you did great," Cecil said, rubbing his back.

"Mhmm," Carlos said, "I’ll have to look into it."

Cecil grinned, "I'm sure there's all sorts of science you can do with that form."

"That is true," Carlos said.

Cecil looked around, a tentacle grabbing a demon and throwing it back into one of the nearby portals. "In the meantime, we have to keep these people safe."

"We do," Carlos said.

"Let's hope Dana found-" Cecil started to say before they saw an orange light a few buildings away, followed by an angry, "FLEE FOR YOUR PATHETIC, MAMMALIAN LIVES!"

"Yeah, we should get that," Carlos sighed.

"Yeah," Cecil sighed, jogging towards Green's voice. Carlos could start to hear townspeople screaming, picking up the pace as they approached. Another bout of fire illuminated an area, Cecil changing course for it as Dana landed next to them, sighing, "He's hungover and attacking both demons and the humans dumb enough to get in the way."

"Fabulous," Carlos sighed.

Cecil sighed, "Then you two herd the humans out of here, and I'll deal with Hiram."

"Right," Carlos said, breaking into a sprint.

Cecil ran off to intercept Hiram as a winged demon with curved horns and cleaved hoofs landed next to Carlos, baring fangs and growling at him. Carlos growled back in annoyance, taking a step forwards.

Dana extended her wings, making a high-pitched bird call. The demon shook its head and stepped back, flying off to look for an easier target. Carlos shook his head, turning and ushering a group of humans out of a store and insisting that they run.

Dana moved on to check the next building, saying, "Oh, I found Tamika and Janice."

"They alright?" Carlos asked.

Dana snorted, "More than alright," as she looked over down the street where the girl and her demon were.

Carlos looked over, Janice having constructed a small bow-and-arrow that she was using to impale people with her spines. Tamika stood next to her with a slingshot, sending huge books into demons with surprising accuracy. When demons got too close, Janice climbed up street lamps with her newly improved arm muscles, lashing her tail to send out multiple projectiles at once.

Tamika kept close to her, making sure to have her back as she launched a dictionary at a scorpion-like demon. The book bounced off the scorpion’s hardened shell, only managing to irritate the demon as it continued crawling forward. Janice's spines didn't do much towards piercing its exoskeleton, either. "Tamika, launch me?" Janice suggested from the lamp.

Tamika frowned, saying, "You're sure?"

"Course I'm sure, this'll be fun," Janice grinned, dropping to hold the overhang of the lamp with her front feet and falling to be caught by Tamika. Tamika caught her bridal style, spinning and launching her again. As she flew through the air, Janice grew blade-like claws and a wider jaw with razor-sharp teeth, tackling the scorpion's face with surprised force, making the demon step back in surprise. Carlos blinked, Tamika grinning and cheering her on.

Janice clawed one of the scorpion's eyes, the demon screeching and not able to get a good enough aim with its tail to hit her without the risk of also hitting his head. Janice clambered to his back, the demon rearing up, giving Janice a little "oomph" to throw her far enough to catch his stinger, now impossible to hit her with. Tamika threw a book at him while she could, hitting his injured eye with a large biography. The scorpion screeched again, charging half-blindly towards Tamika. Janice frowned, biting into the flexible part of his tail to make it painful to use. Tamika dodged, blocking a swipe with a novel.

Cecil rejoined Carlos and Dana, saying, "I got Hiram's Blue head to help focus on demons only. What are you-" he followed their gazes.

"They're doing well," Carlos said.

Cecil tilted his head as Janice used her claws to cut off the stinger, Cecil nodding and saying, "Yeah, they'll surprise you."

"I can definitely see the resemblance to you," Carlos said.

Cecil smiled, saying, "Thanks," as Janice continued gnawing violently on the scorpion's tail, the demon trying to dislodge her. Tamika jumped to put it in a choke-hold, Carlos raising a brow. Cecil cleared his throat and said, "They've got it handled. There are other demons about."

"Right," Carlos said. Cecil flinched slightly when he heard the scorpion squeal, looking to see Janice jumping off its back as it crawled back through a portal. Carlos nodded, turning into a werewolf as another demon stepped through.

Dana watched him, wolf whistling with a smirk, Cecil rolling his eyes and transforming as well. Carlos snorted at her, charging at the new demon a moment later.

Cecil stationed a tentacle rift above one of the portals that grabbed new demons, preventing them from getting far if they left the Bluffs. In the meantime, he used one of his tattoos to wrap around a demon's legs, tripping it and stopping it from going after human residents. Carlos tackled a demon that had been going for a few humans, biting its leg as the humans ran screaming. The demon roared and clawed at Carlos' shoulder, whipping its spined tail at him.

Carlos ducked the tail, his shoulder getting scratched as he bit the demon's neck. The demon roared and thrashed, shoving Carlos off and rolling to stand on four legs, having two lion-like hind legs and front arms with bat wings attached to them. The demon bared her fangs and whipped her tail back and forth, sizing Carlos up.

Carlos rolled to a stand as well, raising his hackles and growling. The demon crouched, pouncing with her wings tucked back and front claws extended, intent to hit Carlos square in the chest. Carlos dropped, rolling and kicking her away with her momentum.

The demon flipped into a somersault, ending up back on her feet and turning with alarming speed, claws digging into the ground as she projected herself at Carlos again, snapping at his arm. Carlos turned, kicking her again and jumping out of the way. She was kicked with a bit less momentous force this time, skidding off to the side and this time rearing up, spreading her wings and taking off. 

"She's mine now!" Dana grinned mischievously before taking off after her.

Carlos shook himself off, watching and sighing. He didn't have time to spectate long before another wolf-like demon was approaching, a feline demon with a wide smile and black eyes and insect legs in his back crawling over a nearby roof. "Rude," Carlos grumbled.

Kevin slinked down, saying, "What's rude? Did we scare off your prey?" looking to the aerial battle above.

"Oh," Carlos said, "I should have recognized you; hi Kevin."

"Hi!" Kevin said brightly, smiling and coming off twice as creepy with the triple row of teeth and extra set of eyes.

"...Hi," Carlos said.

Kevin rubbed his face against the wolf, making his clicking purr and saying, "We figured the portals opening were a bit odd." Carlos looked mildly disgusted, Diego looking around curiously. Kevin continued, "I've been forbidden from too much extraneous activity due to recent injury, though," with a miffed look at Diego.

"It's not safe for you," Diego said calmly, Carlos tilting his head.

"I don't mind about bleeding a little," Kevin pouted, resting his chin on Diego's shoulder.

"I know, but you still need to be careful," Diego said.

"Uuuggghhh," Kevin groaned, shifting his head to be facedown on Diego's shoulder, ignoring the demons approaching behind him.

Diego shifted to pat his back, Carlos saying, "So... are you guys going to help, or...?"

Kevin said, "Of course, we opened the dog park gates on our way through."

"Oh," Carlos said, "and that's helpful...?"

Kevin nodded, saying, "Yeah," as a group of hooded figured tackled the demons that were behind Kevin.

"Oh," Carlos said, watching hooded figures stream out of the dog park.

Kevin glanced behind him, grinning, "Keep it up, guys!" as raspy whispers of "you don't belong here" echoed throughout Night Vale. Carlos watched them, deciding that he wanted to figure out where Cecil had gotten.

Cecil, as it happened, was holding back one of the stronger demons with Hiram, Eight still nowhere to be seen. The demon they were fighting looked somewhat like a centaur, but with a more rhinoceros build.

Carlos trotted towards them, saying, "The hooded figures are here."

Cecil said, "We saw a couple," as he dodged a swing from a club the rhino was wielding, trying to catch and disarm it from him. 

Hiram said, "I've never seen 'em fightin' before. It is certainly an interestin' spectacle."

Blue said, "The job of the hooded figures it to keep track of who traverses to what plane," matter-of-factly. "It only makes sense they would want to help send the demons back where they belong."

"Would they attack us too?" Carlos asked.

Green roared, "If they dare to attack me I'll _rip their heads off_!"

Hiram said, "No you won't, Green, that'd be rude."

Cecil sighed, "I think they can tell who's on what side."

"Good," Carlos sighed, "I was worried."

Cecil shrugged, saying, "Even if they started dragging us through the portals, we can be summoned back."

"Right," Carlos said. "Where's Josie?"

Cecil said, "She and Erika were working on closing a portal as the other Erikas defended them. They'll be fine."

"Ok," Carlos said, glancing around, "I think the humans are pretty much gone."

Cecil nodded, saying, "Good. That gives us some leeway to focus on the demons."

"Is Josie having any luck?" Carlos asked

Cecil shrugged, saying, "I haven't had the time to check in with her."

"I'll ask," Carlos said, "fighting isn't my forté."

Cecil chuckled, "You're a scientist, not a warrior."

"Too true," Carlos said, trotting to Josie.

Hiram chased down another demon as Cecil turned to follow Carlos. Carlos ducked as a low-flying demon jumped, weaving through the crowd to find Josie. Dana chased after the flying demons, Cecil causing one to fall to the ground by grabbing its wing with a tentacle as it flew by.

Carlos found Josie and Erika chanting, asking another Erika, "Is it working?"

Erika said, "Little by little. TJ must have given Eight a potent spell."

Carlos watched the portal slowly close, saying, "There's no way I can help?"

Erika said, "The best thing you can do to maintain balance is help usher the demons back through the portals before we close them, or find a way to stop Eight."

"Alright," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "I'll stay by Hiram to make sure he keeps targeting the right people."

"Thanks," Carlos said.

Cecil nodded, saying, "Keep an eye out for Eight, too. Let's hope we can get this over with quickly."

Carlos nodded, charging at the nearest demon. The demon turned and ducked its head, putting Carlos on a collision course with two sharp horns. Carlos jumped, landing on the demon's back. The demon snorted in surprise, shaking his shoulders and bucking much like a bull. Carlos clung on, biting the demon's side. The demon roared, sounding more like an upset cow and ending up rolling over. Carlos jumped off, turning.

The bull snorted and pawed the ground before charging him. Carlos dodged, snapping at the bull's heels. The bull snorted, getting nicked but not enough to make him fall. The clefts of his hooves were sharpened like two thick claws, scraping them into the ground again. Carlos growled, preparing to jump again. The bull reared slightly before charging again, veering around him at the last second and turning to continue charging from behind. Carlos yelped in surprise, bracing himself and getting pushed back by the impact. He cracked an eye open, surprised to find that the horns had somehow not pierced his hide and had merely shoved him back.

The bull snorted defiantly, roaring and turning to kick his hind feet at Carlos. Carlos braced himself again, finding that the hooves didn't cut him at all, merely feeling more like a moderate punch. He stood, looking to his own fur. The bull snorted again and decided to run in search of an easier target. Carlos sighed with relief, wondering exactly how tough his skin was. In the distance, Green was shouting at another demon as Cecil dragged an unconscious one towards a portal.

Carlos trotted to Cecil, saying, "Real quick try and stab me."

Cecil blinked, asking, "Did you get possessed by another demon?"

"No," Carlos said, "try and aim for my ribs. This is for science."

Cecil said, "Carlos, I'm not going to _stab_ you!" in a high pitch as he dropped the demon he was carrying roughly.

"I need to test this," Carlos said, "look, there's a broken pipe right there."

"Carlos, I'm definitely not hitting you with a pipe," Cecil frowned.

"I can go ask Hiram," Carlos said.

"Green would actually kill you," Cecil said.

"Then stab me real quick," Carlos said.

"Carlooos," Cecil whined. "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"You weren't saying that when he was still human," a demon shouted from a distance.

Carlos rolled his eyes, saying, "I just want to see how tough my skin is."

Cecil frowned, saying, "Are you sure?"

Kevin said, "I'll hit him!" from the roof of a nearby building.

" _No you won't_ ," Cecil snapped.

"I'm sure, Cece," Carlos said.

Cecil made a small whimper, mumbling, "I suppose if it's for science," and picking up the pipe with a tentacle.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Carlos said.

Cecil wrung his hands together, half-shutting his eyes and turning his head slightly away as he swung the pipe, which barely tapped Carlos' shoulder.

"Cece," Carlos said.

"What?" Cecil said with an undertone of desperation. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll get it," Carlos sighed, picking up the pipe in his mouth.

Cecil raised a brow, asking, "Do you play fetch now?" Carlos gave him a look, wedging the pipe into a crack in the ground. Cecil narrowed his eyes, asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hitting myself with a pipe," Carlos said.

Cecil grabbed the pipe with a tentacle, pulling it out of the ground and saying, "Like the Void you are!" and whacking him with it.

Carlos didn't feel the blow, saying, "See, there you go."

Cecil blinked, asking, "Are you okay?" anyway.

"I'm fine," Carlos said, "you worry too much."

"No I don't, I worry just enough," Cecil huffed, hitting him with it again for good measure.

Carlos snorted, "You're so convincing."

"I know," Cecil said, crossing his arms and using a tentacle to hit a demon going after Tamika, the demon collapsing from the blow.

"Ok," Carlos said, "I’ll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Cecil asked.

"I’m going to go try to bite that demon," Carlos said.

"Oh...kay," Cecil said uncertainly.

"Don't worry," Carlos said, trotting away.

"Sure," Cecil grumbled, going back to throwing the demons back through the portals.

Josie finished her incantation, looking up as the first portal closed. Erika said, "Good work, ma'am, but how easy will it be to replicate the process?"

"It won't be," she sighed, "every demon that passes through just makes it harder."

One of the angels started giving her a shoulder rub, another saying, "Then perhaps our efforts are better focused at keeping the demons out?"

"Of course, dear," Josie said, "I’ll be fine."

"I know," the angels said in synchronism.

One of the taller ones said, "We will spread out."

"Go," she agreed. The angels spread their wings and took off. The hooded figures still drifted around, but even with their help, the amount of demons entering into the human realm was just about too much to handle.


	17. King of Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get a long chapter, get a short chapter

Carlos was pushed back into Cecil's vicinity, Janice riding on his back. Janice said, "Your demon form is _awesome_!" as she shot her quills at more demons.

"Thanks," Carlos said, Tamika standing nearby and trying to conserve her remaining books.

Cecil said, "I can't argue with you there, Janice," as they approached him, he using mostly tentacle rifts to keep demons back. Carlos exhaled, Tamika jumping onto his back as well behind Janice. Cecil frowned, saying, "News must be spreading from the demons who were forced back."

"Probably," Carlos admitted.

"They'll turn it into a game, knowing them," he mumbled.

"Great," Carlos said, Tamika slingshotting a book and shouting, "EAT DICKENS!"

Cecil smirked at that, watching Kevin tackle a different tiger-like demon in the distance, followed by Diego, who was shooting at the tiger when Kevin gave him a clear shot.

"We can't retreat," Carlos said.

Cecil shook his head, saying, "We're not going to."

Carlos ducked as a chunk of rock flew overhead, grumbling to himself. One of the angels touched down by them, saying, "We're holding them back as best we can, but at this rate they'll be pouring out uncontrollably within...three, maybe four hours."

"Oh Void," Carlos grumbled.

Cecil said, "That's still time to come up with something," with a hint of anxiety.

"Like what?" Tamika said, "running to the library and letting the librarians out too?"

Cecil said, "No, they'd just maim everyone in sight."

"That was sarcastic," Tamika said.

Cecil said, "Oh. I knew that." Carlos nudged Cecil's side, sighing.

Erika said, "We can slow their progression for the time being, until someone comes up with a better plan."

Cecil mumbled, "Shame we can't ask TJ."

"Are you sure he wanted it to go this far?" Carlos asked.

"Who knows when it comes to him," Cecil said.

"We... could ask?" Carlos suggested.

Erika frowned, saying, "If this was mostly his doing, I doubt he would want to undo his work."

"Never mind, then," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "We're running low on options. Fighting only ever gets you so far."

"We can't talk to them," Carlos said.

"Well, we might be able to otherwise _persuade_ some of the lesser ones," Erika said.

"That won't be the most effective," Tamika said.

Cecil nodded in agreement, saying, "It might be a good start."

"Cece would be best at that," Carlos said.

Cecil said, "They all know me pretty well, sure. Maybe I can broadcast a message?"

"Go for it," Carlos said.

Erika said, "I don't know if you'll have time for that."

"Maybe I can find a microphone," Tamika said.

"That is not what I meant," Erika said, pointing to one of the nearby portals, which had begun to glow.

Carlos frowned, Tamika saying, "What is that?!" as he sidled closer to Cecil.

Cecil said, "I don't...think they're malfunctioning?" as the glow started getting brighter.

Josie stepped back from the portal she had been closing, starting to back away quickly. The activity around Night Vale slowed as the citizens and demons started watching the strange occurrence, the lights soon looking like floodlights. Josie had made it to their little group, mumbling, "In all my moons, I’ve never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Cecil said, using a hand to block one of the lights. 

In seconds, a much larger crack with the same glowing light appeared across the sky. Carlos jumped a little, Tamika wrapping an arm around Janice. Janice climbed to hang on Tamika's shoulder, the hooded figures fleeing towards the park away from the light.

"I'm not sure it's a good thing," Carlos mumbled.

Cecil said, "I don't think it is," as he found he wanted to look away but was also compelled to watch the lit crack widen above them.

Carlos felt a warm wave pass through Night Vale, a blistering heat that was also somehow extremely cold. Cecil stepped in front of Carlos as the crack opened, a golden pyramid slowly lowering out of it. The pyramid stopped a few feet above the ground shortly before a single eye in each of its four sides opened, a smile splitting into being on only one side, along with a tiny, comical tie.

Carlos blinked, Josie mumbling a curse in eldritch under her breath. Cecil frowned while Kevin on the other hand looked ecstatic, no one else seeming to look directly at it, as the pyramid was still a bit blinding to look at. "Greetings, tiny mortals," a voice emanated from it, though the mouth didn't move and the smile didn't falter.

Carlos leaned against Cecil cautiously, Diego watching Kevin. 

"Hi!" Kevin waved back at the pyramid.

The pyramid ignored him, saying, "It has come to my attention that a number of demons have left their realm. One of them is, in fact, a disgrace to the demon name. I wish for him to come forward."

Carlos looked around, not seeing Eight. Cecil didn't see him either, the pyramid's eye rolling and saying, "Very well," as two floating arms appeared on either side of it, the two arms splitting into six. They raised palmward towards the sky, the pupil in the eye above the smile dilating at the other pupils shrunk. With a small popping sound, Eight blinked into existence in front of the pyramid, falling to the ground as the pupils returned to normal.

Carlos blinked, mumbling, "Okay...?"

Eight grumbled, "I was just in the middle of _running aw-_...oh," he ended, looking up at the large floating pyramid.

The pyramid started hovering forwards, slowly centering over Eight. Eight cleared his throat, wanting to move but trapped by some unseen force.

Carlos watched, whispering, "What's it doing?"

Cecil whispered, "I don't-" in response, right before a blindingly white-hot beam shot down from beneath the pyramid directly over Eight.

Carlos felt the breath get knocked out of him, the light completely obliterating Eight where he stood. Cecil averted his gaze, as did everyone else besides Kevin again, who stood with an open-mouthed smile. When the sound of the beam was gone, they turned back, Eight nonexistent. The pyramid said, "Now then, to whichever demons do not want the same fate, return to your homelands."

Carlos glanced to Cecil, wondering if that included them as demons started filing through the portals again. Cecil shrugged, saying, "We can always summon you back, if you'd rather be safe..."

"But you'd be over there too," Carlos said.

"I'm not a demon anymore," Cecil frowned.

"Oh, right," Carlos mumbled, "right. Maybe I should head over with Janice just in case."

"Who knows," Erika said. 

Kevin said, "We can escort you!" brightly.

"Great," Carlos said

The pyramid was watching the proceedings, Cecil asking, "By the way, Josie, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," she said

Cecil mumbled, "I thought it was."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"It's...sort of a long story, I thought he was just a legend," Cecil said quietly.

"Ok...?" Carlos said, Josie murmuring "I'll explain later, dear."

Dana said, "I can tell him on the way, but we gotta go, before he decides who's next on the execution list."

"Right," Carlos said, Tamika sliding off his back.

Janice gave Tamika a hug before switching to Carlos' shoulder, Cecil saying, "We'll call you back soon."

"Thanks," Carlos said, kissing Cecil's cheek quickly.

Dana rolled her eyes, saying, "Tell Avi she can summon me back, too."

"I will, dear," Josie said.

Dana nodded, growing wings and flying towards a portal, Cecil wringing two tentacles together as Kevin switched to his human form to walk with Diego. Carlos trotted after Dana, hopping through the portal with her.

Cecil asked Josie, "Should we go home?"

"I think so, dear," she said.

Cecil nodded, watching the portal with worry and being led off by an angel. Josie followed them, keeping a close eye on the Smiling God.

Kevin ended up coming out of a different portal, running towards the Smiling God and trailed by Diego. The pyramid didn't react, obviously seeing them coming, though he made no indication of it. Diego had his mouth open, trying to argue against what Kevin was doing. Kevin jumped, managing to catch and cling to a corner of the pyramid in a hug, the Smiling God's eye glancing to him.

Diego had moved to stop him, wincing when he couldn't.

"Hello, small devout follower," the pyramid said, a bit tiredly.

"Hello!" Kevin chirped. "Embrace your smiling god!"

"Yes, I know," the pyramid sighed. Diego closed his mouth, setting his arms down. "You may release me now," the Smiling God said.

"Okay!" Kevin said, dropping to the ground. "It was an honor meeting you!"

"Thank you," the pyramid said, the smile unfaltering but the eye looking slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Kevin," Diego said, holding a hand out but watching the pyramid.

Kevin took the hand, squealing softly, "I touched the Smiling God!"

"I saw," Diego said, leading him away.

Kevin remained giddy as he followed Diego back through the portal, the pyramid mumbling something in an archaic language, making sure every demon was through before the portals snapped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be honest: who saw that coming? :D


	18. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay i'm sorry i truly didn't realize we ended that so quickly. don't hate usss

Josie had confined Cecil to the couch so that his nervous pacing wouldn't run a rut into her floor. There were angels standing by him to make sure he stayed on the couch as she summoned Carlos, Janice, and Dana from desert bluffs. Cecil stood when they were back, Dana giving Avi a hug, saying, "Told you I'd be fine."

"Mhmm," Avi said, Carlos setting Janice on the couch and hugging Cecil.

Cecil purred quietly, saying, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Carlos grinned.

"Did Dana inform you on the ah..." Cecil started.

"...What?" Carlos asked.

"The Smiling God?" Cecil said uncomfortably.

"Right," Carlos frowned.

Dana said, "Yeah, I told him a bit. He did leave, right?"

Cecil nodded, Erika saying, "It disappeared minutes after the portals were closed."

"Good," Carlos sighed.

Cecil said, "I was hoping never to meet him; I didn't think he was real, anyway."

"He's a demon?" Carlos asked.

Erika said, "Of a kind. There's speculation that he was the first demon. Other rumors claim that he created the demon race."

"That's interesting," Carlos mumbled, Josie saying, "There are books about it."

Cecil said, "Unfortunately, they're in the library."

"I'll figure something out," Carlos said.

"No you won't," Cecil said, patting his shoulder. "And I believe we owe it to your mom to let her know you're alive."

"Right," Carlos said, "this is going to be a fun conversation."

Cecil chuckled, "I'm sure it will be."

"I told her you were alright," Avi said, "I didn't go into details."

Cecil said, "It still might be nice to visit her."

"I will," Carlos said.

Erika said, "Perhaps it would be advisable to wait to leave town until we are certain everything is back to, well, a relatively normal state?"

"Probably," Carlos agreed.

Cecil shrugged, "Works for me. We can work on Carlos' spell work."

"Sure," Carlos said, Josie passing out cookies.

Cecil grinned and took one, saying, "That was an unexpectedly quick ending."

"It really was," Carlos said, getting the feeling that someone somewhere was glaring angrily at them.

Erika said, "I would not be so quick to jinx our victory."

"He has a point, dear," Josie said.

Cecil said, "Right, sorry. It's just a good feeling."

"I'm just glad there wasn't too much damage, considering," Carlos said.

They nodded, Erika saying, "We can help repairs around town, as necessary."

"Thank you," Josie said.

"Of course, ma'am," they said in synch.

Carlos grinned, nibbling at a cookie as Avi said, "We were going to make dinner."

Cecil said, "I can help. What are we making?"

"Curry," Avi grinned, "I’m showing Josie how."

Cecil licked his lips, saying, "I can't wait to try a salted version."

"It's a million times better," Avi said.

Cecil said, "I can imagine. Won't Carlos have to eat a non-salted version, though?"

"Unless he can find his calling and return to being human," Erika said.

"I can cast the spell on him again," Josie said.

"There is that," Erika mused.

"I'll grab the salt for it," Josie said.

Cecil said, "I'd say this is a good way to celebrate."

"Of course, dear," Josie said.

~~~~~~~

Cecil said, "This is starting to feel like a second home," as they approached Carlos' family's house.

"That's the curry effecting your brain," Avi said.

Cecil snorted, "I knew it was mind control."

"That's my real superpower," Avi said.

Dana said, "You didn't tell me you were a wizard at _two_ things," with a smirk.

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "Please don't."

"You know I had to," Dana said as they stepped onto the porch.

"I don't think you needed to," Carlos said, the door opening before he could knock and sending a dog crashing into him.

Dana said, "Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you through the slobber."

"Shuddup," Carlos said, petting Curry as the dog licked his entire face.

Cecil grinned, saying, "It's good to be back," as he heard running feet inside the house.

~~~~~~~

Carlos walked around the interior of their new apartment, saying, "This _is_ really nice."

Cecil grinned, saying, "We picked good. We can start setting up your lab room as soon as the main furniture is up?"

"Great," Carlos said, running his hand through his hair as he thought. Cecil couldn't resist, slowly running a hand through Carlos' hair as well, purring at it. "I'm really almost worried about your hair thing," Carlos said, letting him continue anyways.

"What about it?" Cecil asked, combing through his curls and looking at peace.

"It's... never mind," Carlo said.

"Mmhm," Cecil hummed. He snapped out of it and checked his watch, looking like he was pondering something. Carlos righted his hair, glancing around the room again and trying to figure out where they would put a couch. "Do you think we can bring Science?" Cecil asked.

"I asked, they'll let us have a cat," Carlos said.

Cecil beamed and bounced in place, saying, "Yay!" and giving Carlos a hug, swatting a tentacle that tried to slip into his pants.

Carlos snorted, saying, "That's not very subtle."

"Didn't try to be," Cecil sighed. "Anyway look at the time I better head out for work."

"Fine," Carlos sighed, "I guess we'll settle this after you get home."

"Sounds good to me," Cecil said in a slight rush, giving him a kiss and saying, "don't wait up!" as he tried to subtly fast-walk towards the door.

Carlos watched him go with a raised brow, frowning and checking the time. He tilted his head, saying, "Hey, you don't work for another two hours..."

Either Cecil hadn't heard him or was pretending he hadn't, shutting the door right after Carlos was done pointing out the flaw in the excuse.

Carlos narrowed his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. He stared at it for a second before shouting "CECIL!" and sprinting after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's another fic come and gone. don't worry, if you've enjoyed our writing, we're always open to suggestions, and i'm trying to convince my girlfriend to write a purely desert bluffs themed fic. in fact, we might end up posting some fics that are more OC stories, but if we hear from you guys enough *coughcoughhint* we're bound to write anything :3 until next time, my lovelies 
> 
> ps we like to think that carlos just went into his lab to do science one day and there was a comical *blipblipblip* "level up" and he turned back into a human. yknow, for those who remember that initial plot point about demons needing to find a focus and were pissed at us for not covering carlos finding his XD


End file.
